Golden Sun: Darkest Hour
by Supaku
Summary: When Matthew and the gang return home to find it completely destroyed and Isaac missing, a new journey begins with untold strife and unimaginable surprises. Multi-chapt and genre
1. Prologue: The End?

Ah! It's finally here! My take on the events after Dark Dawn. I hope everyone enjoys! Please feel free to critic as long as it does not bash myself personally, the way I write (like if I make a spelling mistake. You can critic if I need to add more detail or don't need so much. Just if I make errors. You guys should know this by now!), or what I think happened. We all have different opinions. If you would like to give insight (haha…) on what you think happened, feel free to PM me. I might work it in my story and of course give you credit for them. They were your ideas after all.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters sadly….

Prologue : The End?

The sun was beginning to set along the horizon, painting the sky in bright colors or red, orange, and gold. Slowly, the brightest stars were beginning to shine throw the sunset. The mountain reflected the lights, basking everything around them in a strange golden color. The vegetation around the mountain side was slowly dying due to the lack of nutrition. It seems it has not rained for days. The loose soil gently blew away in the ever gentle breeze. It was quiet on the mountain. Too quiet.

The leader of the band of three, a spikey blonde with a quiet personality but a strong will and heart, slowly came to a stop at the edge of the wooden bridge that would lead him home. The other two, the fiery red head with a blunt attitude yet was always willing to help those in need and a jade color hair girl who always knew what to do or say in any situation stepped in front of the leader.

"Finally. Almost home. Dad will be happy to see us safe after the Grave Eclipse." Tyrell, the red headed boy said. Karis nodded in agreement. "It seems like it has been forever since we were last home. Unlike our parents, who were away from home for a year or so when they were out saving Weyard." Tyrell stretched and reached for the heavens before collapsing back down with a big sigh.

"Come one Matthew. Let's go home."

Matthew didn't budge. His stormy blue eyes were fixated on the horizon. Karis and Tyrell gave a confused looked. Karis waved her hand in front of Matthew's face. "Venus to Matthew. Is anyone there? What are you staring at?" She questioned. Once again, Matthew said nothing except slowly raced his hand and pointed upon the horizon. Karis and Tyrell followed his point only to stare in the same shock as Matthew.

A Psynergy vortex, a large one in fact, had made home above the small forest close to the cabin where Matthew and Tyrell's father called home. The vegetation surrounding the vortex was beginning to slowly die away. The areas closest were already dead.

Matthew didn't wait for the others to register what was exactly going on before taking off towards the cabin. Karis blinked as she spotted a blue blur run past her lavender eyes. "Matthew wait!" She exclaimed. Matthew didn't stop and kept going. Tyrell exchanged a worried look with Karis before taking off after him. They sprinted over the bridge and towards the cabin. The two nearly bumped into Matthew who was standing completely still, face white with shock.

The cabin was almost completely destroyed. Windows were busted and much of the roof was missing either burned or torn away. The front door hung on its last hinge. Matthew slowly took one step forward and then another till he was at the front door. He gently placed his gloved hand on the door before it completely fell off and banged on the still earth. Karis and Tyrell joined Matthew as they peered inside.

"Dad…? Isaac?" Tyrell quietly shouted. Nothing. Complete silence. Matthew stepped inside and walked down to where the study was once was. Books were scattered on the floor and the bookshelf was broken, books piled up by it. Papers littered the floor and table. Bits of glass were by the window. Karis headed downstairs to the bedroom while Tyrell wondered upstairs to the look out.

Matthew shuffled a bit between the study and the kitchen looking for any sign that life had been here recently, but he found none. He walked back into the study and stared at the disoriented papers. Karis was the first to rejoin him shaking her head slowly revealing she found nothing in the bedroom. She watched as Matthew flipped through paper after paper, book after book looking for some kind of answer. Tyrell joined them shortly.

"It doesn't look good. Most of the forest is gone. Mt. Aleph looks the same and I can't find Dad or Isaac anywhere." He stated watching with Karis as Matthew threw papers and books into the air in frustration. "I don't think they are here anymore." Karis noted. Tyrell only nodded in agreement, but Matthew continued his relentless search.

Karis sighed slightly before stepping forward and pulled some of the papers together. She knew Matthew was not going to stop till he found something that told them what had happened. Tyrell walked next to Karis and helped her.

After hours of shuffling and throwing things around, Matthew became still. Karis and Tyrell, who were reorganizing the bookshelf, stopped and watched Matthew.

Matthew walked over to where they were and handed them a single piece of paper. Karis took it and studied it for a moment. It was a tatter piece of paper, very wrinkly like someone had taken it from the scrap pile. It WAS from the scrap pile. She noticed a few markings that looked like Matthew's handwriting, but she dismissed it. Her attention was directed to the paragraph at the top.

It was Isaac's handwriting.

_Jenna. If you are reading this, then that means this pigeon was able to reach you. A dark shadow has fallen on the cabin and dark creatures have been attacking. They seem weakest against fire, so I know you will be safe. This situation has gotten me worried. Matthew and the others still have not returned and I need to get to Mt. Aleph now. Something strange is going on over there and I need to investigate. It is time I try to make it over there despite the SoarWings. I know it is basically a suicide mission, but I cannot sit around and do nothing. Please be safe Jenna. I love you and Matthew more than anything._

_Isaac_

Karis finished reading the letter out loud. They sat in silence for a moment. The sun had finally set and the moon was beginning to rise into the night sky. More stars had begun to shine brightly, casting a faint like into the disoriented cabin. The Psynergy vortex emitted an eerie purple glow and was slightly visible from the broken cabin window. Minutes ticked slowly by before someone finally broke the eerie silence.

"So what so we do? Should we try to find Isaac and Dad around the mountain by Mt. Aleph?" Tyrell questioned. Karis shook her head.

"No. It's far too dangerous. We don't know if something out there got Isaac, but if there is we would be walking straight into a trap." Karis countered.

"Something get Dad and Isaac? Karis, have you forgotten who they are? They are the Warriors of Vale! Nothing can hurt them!" Tyrell jumped up in pride.

"TYRELL! Just because they have faced evil and death in the face does not make them invincible! They are very human as you or I! Anything can happen to them!" Karis stood up to meet Tyrell's now angry gaze. "If something happened to them out there, then we are no match for it! We have to think of something else besides rushing off into danger! Don't you ever think with your head?"

"STOP!" Matthew shouted. Karis and Tyrell stared at him in shock. It was the first time they heard him talk in quite some time. Matthew stood up off the ground and brushed a bit of dirt off of his pants. He took the letter from Karis's clenched hands.

"This was for my mom, but it's here instead. Either she was here and left the letter or it was never sent to her. But Mom never leaves anything behind and second, it was buried in all these papers. Something happened to Dad." He explained. Karis thought about it for a moment. It was actually quite logical. Isaac was intending on sending this letter to Jenna before setting off towards Mt. Aleph, but something stopped him. She shuddered at the thought of something so powerful that it could take down the leader of the Warriors of Vale.

"So what do we do now Matthew?" She muttered in fear. Something was still out there. Their adventure never really ended at Apollo's lens, it truthfully only had begun.

Matthew didn't hesitate to answer. He folded the letter neatly and placed it in his pocket.

"We go to Kalay, Karis."

GASP! Isaac is missing! Oh no!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review as always. Reviews make me very happy. And don't forget to check my profile for author notes and story updates!


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Home

Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 1. Thank you everyone for your reviews from the prologue. This chapter is a bit long. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... sadly

* * *

"_So what do we do now Matthew?" Karis muttered in fear. Something was still out there. Their adventure never really ended at Apollo's lens, it truthfully only had begun. _

_Matthew didn't hesitate to answer. He folded the letter neatly and placed it in his pocket._

"_We go to Kalay, Karis."_

Chapter 1: The Journey Home

It was well past sunset when they had reached an agreement to return home to Kalay. The moon was already high in the sky. It was not quite full yet, but was slowly reaching it. The mountain had an eerie quiet to it. Not even the crickets were singing that lonely night. The group decided to head out at first light, but stayed in a cave near the base of the mountain. They could not spend a night in the cabin alone without Isaac and Garet. It just seemed to depressing.

The cave was not that far from the cabin, just across the bridge and a little climb downward. It was small yet cozy. Tyrell brought in a few sticks and pieces of wood to start a fire. Karis brought out a few rations that were left and passed them out to the boys. After a small dinner, they set the guard duties and Matthew was first. He sat just a little outside the cave staring up at the night sky. The stars sparkled brightly in the sky. The wind gently blew in the barren trees. Peaceful. Too peaceful.

Matthew began to ponder and soon his mind was somewhere else. He never heard the footsteps approach from behind.

"Matthew?"

Matthew jumped at the sound of his name. He stood quickly pulling his sword from the sheath. A pair of white gloved hands flew upward.

"Calm down Matthew. It's just me." Karis spoke stepping more into the light. The moonlight gave a bit of light, reflecting slightly on her pale skin. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief while sheathing his sword. His time as guard was over and he would be able to get some sleep. He nodded to Karis before making his way to the cave.

"Matthew wait." Karis grabbed his wrist halting him from moving another inch. "Matthew. I may not have the ability to read minds like my father, but I can still tell when something is wrong."

Matthew tensed up. Darn that Karis for always being able to see through the walls. Even as kids, when his parents would have their random little spats about nothing, she was always quick to notice when he was down. He couldn't hide anything from her. Even during their journey, when he was mentally beating himself up for not preventing the Grave Eclipse, she was always there telling him not to worry and that he was going to fix the wrong.

Karis gently squeezed him wrist in support. She just wanted Matthew to know that she was always there for him, no matter the situation. She finally felt him move slightly. Not away, but towards.

Matthew turned around and faced Karis. He slipped his fingers through hers and pulled her to the edge of the mountain.

"Karis. What could have happened to dad? It's not like him to just try and head over to Mt. Aleph without the Sour Wings because he knows it is impossible. I can't help but think that we are missing something. Dad is smarter than that. And what happened to Garet? Did he go with Dad too? So many things are unclear… Nothing makes sense." He pleaded. His head fell down a bit, his dirty blonde bangs covering his stormy blue eyes slightly.

Karis, with her gloved fingers in twined with his, gave a reassuring squeeze. "Matthew." She began.

"Try not to worry so much. I am sure your dad and Garet are alright. Not entirely sure if they are safe, but I know they can hold up on their own. They don't call the 'The Warriors of Vale' for nothing, now do they? Don't think about it now. Let's just get back to Kalay safely and then we can think of what to do. But not now, not in this dangerous environment." Once she had finished, she turned her gaze toward his.

Matthew pondered for a moment before looking up at the night sky. He wondered if his dad was looking at the sky as well or maybe his mother. His mom, back home in Kalay. How worried was she? Did the Grave Eclipse hit Kalay too? Was everyone safe? What if there wasn't even a home to return too? Matthew let his head fall back down. Everything was his fault because he wasn't strong enough to stop the activation of Luna Tower. Everyone who died because of the Eclipse died because he couldn't find the strength to stop Ryu Kou.

Karis could feel a struggle of emotions within Matthew. She sighed heavily before slowly releasing her hand from his grasp. She stepped in front of him and pulled his face up to her gaze.

"Matthew." She started once again and hopefully, for the last time. "Stop blaming yourself for what has happened. I have told you this many times. No one blames you. Things turned out how they did because it was meant to be. Even though they were horrid things and many people suffered, it was basically written in the stars. We put a stop to it and everything is beginning to return to normal. Please stop worrying." She pulled him into a hug.

"Now get some sleep okay? We have a long day ahead of us." She noted. Matthew pulled away and slightly nodded. No matter how much Karis told him he was not his fault for the events, he could not help but blame himself. He stepped into the cave and found a comfortable spot near the fire. Tyrell's snoring could be heard from a distance. He settled himself down and placed his bag underneath his head.

Matthew didn't fall asleep immediately. Karis's words still rang through his ears. He turned onto his side and stared intently at the fire. It flickered in and out, slowly beginning to die out. His eyes began to slowly droop until he could no longer keep them open. And soon, he dropped off into a deep sleep.

Xoxo

The sun was especially bright today. Perhaps it was happy to see that it could shine brightly on the lands once again. Tyrell was the last on guard duty that night so he watched as the sun rose and begin painting the sky in bright colors of red and orange, chasing away the dark blue and purples of the night sky. Tyrell stood up and stretched before heading into the cave. Matthew was already stirring, the light slowly reaching into the depths of the cave. Karis sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning already?" She complained. She hated having the mid shift of guard duty. She stood up and stretched. She glanced down at the now dead fire. "I suppose we better hit the road. It will take all day to reach Kalay." She stated packing up her belongings.

"What about breakfast?" Tyrell said.

"We'll have to eat at Packer's Place. We ate all the rations we had last night." Karis said turning the food bag upside down and nothing, not even crumbs came out. Tyrell pouted over having to wait such a long time to get food.

"It'll be okay Tyrell. You have gone much longer without food. Remember the beginning of our journey. Neither of us knew how to cook. At least Karis picked it up better than we did. Luckily Reif knew how to cook, right." Matthew said slinging his pack over his shoulders.

Karis laughed at the memory. "It seemed Reif was the only who knew how. Amiti had been catered to his whole life as well as Himi. At least Eoleo knew a little and Sveta was pretty good right?" She took the lead, stepping out of the cave and into the morning sun. She took one last look at the mountain before leading the boys down to ground level.

"It seems like only yesterday that we were on our way to get the Roc's Feather. Look how much time has passed. The trees are starting to bloom again." She stated gazing upon the trees now with new leaves growing.

Tyrell huffed out a sigh. "Didn't we reminiscence at Belinisk? You girls and your reminiscing, I'll never understand it."

Karis turned on her heels and began walking backwards cautiously while shooting her signature glare at Tyrell. "You boys and your bluntness, I'll never tolerate it. Why don't you pipe down back their before I Shine Plasma your butt back to Belinisk?" She retorted. Tyrell faced turned pale with shock not only at her sudden cruelness, but just because Karis has never said anything so cruel.

"Ka-Karis! I was only joking!" Tyrell defended himself. Karis let out a giggle before turning back around.

Xoxo

The group reached Packer's Place about mid-day. The sun was hovering over them, sending out bright waves of light and horrid heat. It may not be summer time, but it sure did feel like it. The lack of breeze was not helping either. They reached the small town only to see most of it in ruins. A small group of men who were working near the town gate spotted the group.

"Look! It's Matthew and the others! They survived!" Said one man with sandy blonde hair and a scrawny figure. He raced over to the group and clapped Matthew on the shoulders. "You have no idea how happy it is to see you guys again."

Matthew smiled. "It's good to see you again as well, Kevin. Were you guys… under the Eclipse?" He muttered slightly in fear of the answer. Kevin gave a small nod. Matthew looked down in shame. He even put the people he knew since he was a small child in danger. What kind of hero was he? Kevin notice a slight change in Matthew.

"Not to worry! Everything is going back to normal. We managed to get many of the town people in the inn and barred it up. But we are not sure about Isaac and Garet. They haven't been seen in a while." Kevin stated. Matthew cringed at the mention of his father's name. They haven't been seen in a while.

"Kevin. When was the last time you saw them?" Karis questioned, stepping in for Matthew who was about to have a complete emotional breakdown.

Kevin thought for a moment counting on his fingers the months that had passed. "Probably a few days before the Eclipse. Maybe a week before that. They had come to get some supplies. They didn't say much on what was going on." Karis frowned. She bid Kevin farewell and set off towards the inn.

Many people were still inside, mostly women and children. Some of the women were in the back cooking food while others tended to the sick or injured. Children ran around either helping or getting in the way. Karis spotted Patcher from across the room and yelled his name loudly.

"PATCHER! OVER HERE!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her. She didn't seem embarrassed; she just waved her arm in the air motioning him to come over. Patcher spotted them and came over as quickly as he could, bumping into a few people here and there.

"Karis. Matthew. How good to see you alive and alright. I'm sure your parents will be happy as well." He said. Tyrell mouth dropped and he stepped forward.

"Hey now, what about me? Are you happy to see me too?" Tyrell asked. Patcher smirked and shrugged as if saying 'I'm not sure. Maybe?' Tyrell grew red with rage. Karis gave him a quick smack on the head before things got to out of hand and the town people had no place to stay because it tragically burned down.

"Patcher. I heard. You were under the Eclipse as well. How did you manage to survive without a barrier?" Karis questioned.

"When the Eclipse first came, many of us stepped outside our homes to see what was going on. But when the first monster attacked, I yelled at everyone to get inside quickly. Many of us were able to make it inside… but for the others… Well, I prefer not to think about it much. Quite a few of us managed to get into the inn. We barred the windows and doors as best as we could. Thankfully that kept most of them at bay, but many were still trying to get inside. We hoped that Isaac and Garet would come help us, but we haven't seen them since the Eclipse came. I went up to the cabin to see if they were still there and all I found was the cabin in ruins." He sadly said.

Karis and Matthew nodded. "I am glad to see that you are at least alright Patcher. Have you heard of about Kalay though?" Karis questioned.

Patcher thought for a moment before saying, "I know they were also hit by the Eclipse, but I think since Ivan and Jenna were there, they were better off than us."

Matthew felt some relief flow through him. Maybe his mother alright after all.

Karis smiled a bit at the sound of her father's name. Hearing that he might have survived brought small tears to her eyes.

But for Tyrell, there was no one waiting for his safe return at home. His father was missing, along with Isaac.

* * *

Review as always please! I love reviews. I might get the next chapter up tomorrow. I have nothing special planned to do after work.


	3. Chapter 2: Kalay Part 1

Augh! Finally! Got this chapter out. I got sick. I'm still sick! I have no idea what I have except that if I don't go to bed soon, my head will explode. But this chapter would drive me insane if I didn't get it up tonight. Thank you for spell check. I keep misspelling everything tonight. So if there is a misspelled word I missed, I am so sorry. Blame this fever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few notes:  
1. I am basing the older!Warrior of Vale description on Tempest-of-The-Dawn DeviantART So if you want to know what exactly they are suppose to be described as, go check it out.  
2. The part about the gate was actually not a part of the plan, but I wanted to add some character development.  
3. Yes. Tyrell's mother is dead. You want to know why? Because when I was playing GS: DD, Garet acted so much like a mother I wanted to know why. So after a bit of thought, I think it's because his mother is either missing, left, or dead. I decided to go with dead just to add a bit of heartbreak. I'm evil I know.  
4. At the part where Matthew finally reunites with his mother, go to YouTube. Type in 'Let it Out' by Miho Fukuhara. Just do it.

Enough about that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... sadly D:

* * *

Chapter 3: Kalay part 1

After a quick bite to eat, a restock of medicine, food, water, and just about anything else needed for the trip home, Matthew and the others bid farewell to the small village of Patcher's Place. They turned and waved to the townspeople as they set off into the afternoon heat.

"I hope they will be alright. It seems like very few people were spared in the eclipse." Karis said as they turned around and set off into the direction of Kalay. Matthew glanced down in guilt once again over the events of the Grave Eclipse. He still felt like he could have prevented, if just somehow. He felt a gentle hand pat him on the shoulder.

"Matthew," Karis began, "Stop that. Look up. You stopped the eclipse and everything is returning to normal. No more worrying." Karis smiled sweetly at Matthew and he knew she was right. No more worrying about it. Everything is returning to normal and they had a new mission on hand. He nodded in agreement and continued to walk down the dirt path towards home.

The trip was very quiet except for the animals dancing around in the forest and their steady footsteps. Suddenly, there was one less footsteps being heard. Karis and Matthew turned to see Tyrell a few steps away from them.

"Tyrell, we can't stop now. We are almost home." Karis spoke.

"You guys go on without me."

"What?" Matthew muttered. He didn't understand and neither did Karis.

"Tyrell, don't you want to go back home?" Karis asked. Tyrell shook his head.

"You don't understand. My home WAS the cabin with Dad. I have no home in Kalay. I have no one there to wait for me. Why should I bother returning?" He whimpered.

Karis stepped towards Tyrell, her lavender eyes filled with worry and small tears. "Tyrell, what do you mean?"

Tyrell grew furious. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He just told them to go one without them, why are they bothering him with stupid questions. He supposed they had forgotten one small detail.

"Because I don't anyone waiting for me. Matthew has his mom and Karis, you still have both of your parents! As for me, all I had was dad and now he's gone. I'm all alone. No one will ever welcome me home again!" He yelled. Karis slowly felt the first warm tear roll down her face.

She remembered. Tyrell lost his mom when he was a small baby. It was true. All he had was Garet and now he was gone.

Matthew clenched his gloved fists together and took a few steps toward Tyrell. His boots crunched in the dirt beneath him as he looked Tyrell straight in the eye; calm, stormy blue eyes meeting bright emeralds filled anger. He slowly brought his fist up and punched Tyrell straight in the cheeks. Tyrell was sent into the dirt with a thud and a dirt cloud surrounding him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Tyrell exclaimed clenching his sore cheek.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! Do you really think you are alone? How stupid can you be? You should remember your dad is a Warrior of Vale. They are like family to each other! You will always have someone at home waiting for you no matter what! And what about Karis and I? Do we mean nothing to you? You're not alone you stupid idiot! You'll always have someone waiting for you. ALWAYS!" Matthew shouted until his throat stung and tears were rolling down his face.

Tyrell, still in the dirt, stared up at Matthew in shock. One, he had never heard Matthew yell so loud before. Two, because Matthew was right. Even though both of his parents were gone he still had his other family. He rubbed his cheek and stood up off the ground.

"Sorry guys…. Guess I'm just upset. Upset that we get back to the cabin and we have new problems to deal with. Sorry." He apologized.

Karis came forward and gave Tyrell a hug, taking him a bit off guard.

"Oh Tyrell. I'm sorry too. All I've been thinking about is going home and seeing Mom and Dad again I didn't even consider your feelings." She wept into his dirty tunic. Tyrell returned the hug before breaking away. Next was Matthew's turn.

"Thanks Matthew. I needed that."

Matthew said nothing but smiled. Tyrell knew what his friend that the smile was all that needed to be said and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you say? Let's go home." Tyrell said now leading the group out of the forest and into the bright open pastor. Kalay was not too far off now.

xoxo

It was dark by the time they reached the gates of Kalay. The gates were not as they seemed. There was no giant wall surrounding the city. The gates were merely a wooden arch standing high above the ground close to the entrance into the city. There was a small dirt path lined with great oak trees following close behind the arch.

They stopped for a moment to ponder about the last time they were here. It was several months ago, just at the beginning of spring. The trees were beginning to bloom again and the grass returning from a winter slumber. The gate was soaking wet from the snow melting off.

Matthew could almost hear his father's voice telling him to take a good look; it would be a long time before he would return. That surely didn't happen. He came home sooner than expected and with one less person in tow. Did his mother already know about his father or was he about to break tragic news to her? Staring at the gate, he wasn't ready to return home.

Karis had said goodbye to her father at their home back in Kalay. But she still remembered looking upon the gate one last time and wondering if her dad would be alright without her and if she could be alright without him. They had always had a special bond. Not just the average father to daughter bond, but also the Wind adept bond unlike her mother. It wasn't as if she hated her mother, but she was a Water adept. Karis loved her mother very much and cried tears of sadness the day she left them. Now she was returning to them stronger and wiser than ever. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her with how much she had grown. A simple smile crept on her face as she thought fondly of her dear family.

Tyrell looked at the gate and remembered what his father had told him, even though the journey may be long; enjoy every step and every fall. Tyrell had no idea what his father meant when he was first told that, but after everything they had been through he knew what it meant. It literally meant enjoy every adventure and every tragedy because you never know what will happen tomorrow. He wondered where his dad had got that phrase from. He knew he couldn't have thought up himself. Tyrell stared at the gate before realizing the answer. It was his mother. His mother had said that and his father had passed the saying on to him. So now all he had to do was pass it on to the next generation and then to the next, his mother's legacy going from one generation to the next.

After the moment had passed they continued on down the dirt path. The trees had become barren and the branches stuck out in odd angles. Even though it was close to the end of summer, the trees should still be in bloom. It seems the eclipse not only took the life of the population, but the vegetation as well. At least the trees will begin to bloom again as Karis spotted a sprout among one of her favorite cherry blossom trees.

The short walk to Kalay took only minutes and soon they were back in the town where they had been born. It looked exactly the same. It was as if nothing had ever changed. Towards the entrance was the local inn, convenient for newcomers not sure where to go and directly next to it was the local shrine and graveyard. The local market was a bit beyond those buildings. Every day, bright and early, local farmers and merchants would set up shop and sell to the locals. Every once in a while there would be a foreign merchant selling exotic fruits and vegetables or fine clothing and jewelry. The town square was the same as always. A grand statue of the town founder, Hammet, stood tall and proud. And then beyond the town square was abundant cluster of homes. The city had grown since the Golden Sun had risen and so there were now houses beyond the grand mansion.

Matthew and Tyrell walked Karis back to her home. The house was small, just a simple two story house close to the mansion. It was painted a dark green color chosen by her mother. There was a small flower garden blooming in front of the house with a vegetable garden a bit off to the side. It was a warm and welcoming home. Karis bid the boys goodnight before knocking on the door.

Matthew watched as the door slowly opened revealing a groggy Ivan surprised to see his daughter standing before him. His voice calling his wife down could be heard, but only slightly. Matthew continued to watch as the family was reunited after such terrible event had occurred.

Once Karis was safe inside, Matthew turned on his heel and began to walk on the path around the mansion. Many of the houses on that side were homes to the people of Vale. After Mt. Aleph had destroyed their home, they tried to rebuild relatively close. But the earth began to move and it became impossible, so they decided to relocate. Many towns shut their doors to the strange people, but Kalay opened theirs since Ivan was one of them.

Matthew reached the other side and walked down till he was forced to make a sharp right. He walked down to the end of that path where a great white house stood at the end. It was the only house around that area. Painted a simple white, it was a two story house with two giant trees standing in the front yard. A small garden was close to the house. None of the flowers were blooming. It was as if no one was taking care of it anymore. Matthew looked at the saddened state of the flowers and grew worried.

He approached the front door and slowly gave it a tap.

xoxo

It had been a long day. A very long day. Even if it was just her, there was still much to do. Looking out after the children while the adults helped rebuild fallen structures or left for neighboring villages in need was a tiring job. She wanted nothing more than to just fall into a deep sleep in her warm and soft bed and stay like that forever. But that wasn't the case.

Someone was knocking on her door. Who could possibly be knocking so late at night? If it was Ivan again wondering if she had heard anything about the children again she was going to knock him to his house. She threw the covers over in anger, pulled her robe over her shoulders in haste, darted downstairs and thrusted the door open.

"Ivan, if you think this is-…. Matthew?" She couldn't believe it. Her son was standing before her. He was supposed to be at the cabin with his father. No, he was supposed to be on a journey to the Roc's Feather. But what was he doing standing before her. Whatever the reason was could wait till later. All she wanted to know if this was really her son or a cruel dream brought on by fatigue. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

He returned his mother's hug. "I'm home mom. I'm back." He mumbled. She looked exactly the same to him. He realized he had finally passed her in height, but not by much. He auburn hair was still cut short and a little messy. He assumed she had been asleep. Her brown eyes, warm with a mother's love filled with tears as she knew this was not a dream.

Tyrell stood off a bit, watching the reunion of mother and son. He felt heartbroken not being able to have a moment like this. Jenna looked up and saw Tyrell standing there too.

"Tyrell, you are here too." She said as she pulled him into her embrace. She embraced the two boys as tears streamed down her face.

"You're both safe. And home. Welcome home you two. I have missed you so much."

* * *

Okay, how many of you are crying right now. Raise your hands. Don't worry. I was crying when I wrote this.

Next chapter hopefully up by the end of the week although I have another fic I need to work on.

Please review. I didn't get that many reviews last time. I decided to enable anonymous reviews so those who don't have a fan fiction account, but read my stories, please review. I would love to hear your input on the story thus far.


	4. Chapter 3: Kalay Part 2

Hooray! I finally wrote this chapter. If any of you are still wondering, yes I am still sick. It's not as bad. A lot of it is coming up (I have bronchitis and when you have that, your bronchial tubes are filled with mucus so I'm spitting that out like 50 million times a day(Pretty sure you didn't want to know that)) I still have a bad cough and all, but getting better.

This chapter was suppose to be longer. It was actually to include them telling their story and the others telling what happened in Kalay and all that blabber jabber, but I wanted to get this chapter out and I think it would flow a lot better if I kept the chapters relatively short. I don't want to bore you guys. Plus, just adds suspense. Also, for the house, I suck a directions with a PASSION so if something is unclear, I am so sorry. If you want, PM your email address and I will send you the layout of the house drawn by me. Then you can laugh at my horrid drawing skills. Although I can draw beavers quite well.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Bridget. She's mine.

* * *

_She embraced the two boys as tears streamed down her face. _

"_You're both safe. And home. Welcome home you two. I have missed you so much."_

Chapter 4: Kalay Part 2

It was a quiet night. Everything was still and silent. No crickets were chirping that somber night and no animals pranced throughout the plains beyond the simple white house at the end of a long dirt path. But, maybe it wasn't as quiet as it seemed. At the doorstep of that simple white house was a mother crying with two young boys in her arms.

Jenna had never thought that Matthew would return to her so suddenly. She thought it would be another year till she would get to see him again. To have him in her arms again was like a dream.

"Matthew. Why are you here? What are you doing home so early?" She questioned releasing Matthew from her arms and staring his straight in the face. He had grown a few inches over the passing time. He was now tall as her, maybe even a little taller.

"Mom…" Matthew began but was cut short by Jenna shaking her head.

"No. It's late. Very late. You boys must be tired. We'll talk in the morning. Go upstairs and get some rest. " She said opening the front door and letting them inside.

It was the same as Matthew had remembered. The small hallway that lead into a dining area which was adjacent to the kitchen on the right was kept tidy and the dining table still had seats for four people. There was a tiny parlor to the left of the dining table, with two plump couches facing each other and a coffee table in between along with a fire place. Matthew remembered many time his parents friends were over, sitting on the floor of the coffee table playing games with Karis and Tyrell. The fire place mantel held photographs of his parent's life; from their wedding day to the day Matthew was born to birthdays and special occasions. Except Matthew noticed one photo was missing. Usually placed in the center of mantel, the memory of their first family photo was missing. All that was in its place was a collection of dust.

Matthew stepped through these rooms and towards the stairs located on the far side of the house. Going up the stairs, they curved slightly and brought them to a long hallway with four doors on the right. Along the left side were more photos and two windows letting in a bit of moonlight. The first door led into a study usually occupied by his father when he was home. The study didn't hold much except a few things that were not kept at the cabin such as useless books and bits of boring reports. The next door over was the bathroom and then the third door down was Matthew's room.

Matthew placed his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly till he heard the click that would grant him entrance. The door opened and he stepped inside. It was exactly the same way he had left it the day he went to train with his father. His bed was on the far side of the room, still with blankets thrown everywhere from his frantic search of a pair of shoes. A small desk and bookshelf housing a poor collection of books that would make Kraden weep were beside the bed just underneath the window. Over by the door was a dresser with the bottom drawer still opened, shirts and tunics flung to the side or on the floor from yet another frantic search for a spare shirt. Beside the dresser were piles of broken swords and shields from practice fights with Tyrell or his father.

Everything was the same. Matthew stepped into his room and walked over to the window. The moonlight was shining brightly into the window giving it an eerie white glow around the room.

"Matthew. Here are some spare blankets for Tyrell. I'm sure he will be able to fit into your nightwear." Jenna said appearing before them with an arm full of blankets and pillows. She handed them off to Matthew and turned towards the door.

"Get plenty of sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day. Good night." She closed the door behind her and stepped into the last room of the hallway.

It was a simple room. There was a bed on the far right and a nightstand next to it. A dresser was on the other side of the room next to the window. In front of the window was a wooden rocking chair. Jenna sat down in the chair and rocked slowly back and forth, back and forth. She stared out into the window. In her lap was a photo of Isaac and herself with baby Matthew in Isaac's arms. It was their first family photo together, Matthew being only a few months old. Those were simpler days. Her only worries were whether Matthew was hungry, tired, or just being fussy.

Now her worries were what her son was going to tell her tomorrow.

xoxo

Matthew opened his eyes slowly expecting the morning sun to suddenly blind him with its rays of sunshine, yet everything seemed dreary. He propped himself up onto his elbow and glanced outside the window.

It was raining.

Actually, more like pouring. He pulled the covers over and stepped out of bed. Rain ran down his window and there were claps of thunder in the distance. The weather was agreeing with his emotions. Inside, he felt like there was a storm of emotions raging. He would have to tell his mother the events of their journey for the Roc's Feather, the events leading up the Grave Eclipse, and sadly of all, the fact that Isaac is now missing. He didn't know if he would be able to tell her the last fact.

He took a deep breath in and slowly released, calming his already jumpy nerves slightly. He looked down to see Tyrell still sound asleep wrapped up in the many blankets he was given last night. Matthew smiled at his friend and quietly stepped around him and to his dresser. He quickly dressed and stepped outside.

Chatter could be heard from downstairs and the smell of breakfast was slowly rising up the stairs. Matthew walked downstairs.

He first saw Karis with her back to him sitting on the couch playing with the chess set. A young blond man sat across from her studying every move. His mother and another woman with long blue hair tied into a ponytail were in the kitchen preparing what looked like a feast.

Matthew stood on the last step soaking everything in. He thought no one would notice him for a while till the blonde man looked up at him. He had his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a simple green turtle neck sweater with a brown vest on. Around his neck was a pair of goggles that were usually on his head.

"Look who is finally up. Good morning Matthew." The man said beaming at him. Karis turned around and smiled at Matthew. "Good morning!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning sir." Matthew said bowing politely to Ivan. Ivan gave a small inaudible chuckle.

"Matthew, for the last time. You can call me Ivan. Being called sir makes me feel old."

Matthew shook his head nervously. He always felt nervous around Ivan because of the fact that he can read people minds from miles away. Even though Sveta could do that as well, it still freaked him out whenever he was in the same room as Ivan.

"Ivan. You are old." Jenna yelled from the kitchen.

Ivan shot a glare towards that direction. "Not as old as you!" he countered back weakly.

Jenna turned around and glared back. "Sir, I am only 3 years older than you. You are still old."

Karis watched and shook her head in shame. "You guys maybe putting on a few years, but you still act like a bunch of kids." She noted.

Ivan and Jenna relaxed and started laughing. "I suppose you really never grow up do you." Ivan stated. Jenna turned back around and continued cooking.

Karis patted the spot next to her and Matthew joined the two with their chess game. Matthew glanced down at the game and saw Ivan was winning by a long shot. All Karis had left been her king, a castle, and her two knights. Ivan was only missing a few pawns, a bishop, and a knight. The game was at a standstill. Karis was contemplating her next move, being very careful since she knew her father was always one step ahead of her. She figured if she moved her king that it would spare her one more turn.

She began her turn before she was interrupted. "Alright! Breakfast is ready. Someone needs to go wake Tyrell up." The blue hair woman said as she placed extra chairs at the table.

"I'll go get him!" Karis volunteered quickly. She darted up the stairs before anyone could stop her. Matthew and Ivan joined the women into the dining area.

"Good morning Matthew. Did you sleep well?" Jenna asked handing him the plates. Matthew nodded and began setting them out at each chair. The blue hair woman filled cups up with juice and set them down.

"Good morning Matthew. It has been quite a while since I lost saw you." She said. Matthew glanced at the woman. She was young in years, maybe in her mid-30's with long blue-ish hair that came to her mid back and pulled into a simple ponytail. She had lavender eyes and a few freckles spotted around her cheeks. She had on a long black skirt with a tan colored blouse with embroidered black flowers around the waist.

"Good morning… ma'am." Matthew stumbled. It had been a long time since he had seen Karis's mother that he had forgotten her name. He mind ran through the many names he knew and nothing rang a bell.

Karis's mother tilted her head slightly. "Matthew, are you alright? Did you get enough rest?" She questioned. Ivan came up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "_Bridget, _leave the poor boy alone. He's been through a lot." He said.

Bridget giggled and nodded. "You're right Ivan. Forgive me Matthew. I don't want to see pushy." She said walking back into the kitchen. Ivan winked at Matthew and he knew Ivan just saved his butt.

Karis had finally rejoined the others with a still sleepy Tyrell in tow.

"Tyrell. Wake up. It's time to eat." She said find a place next to her dad. Matthew sat down next to Jenna who was next to Bridget. Ivan and Karis were next to each other and Tyrell was the last to join. They began to pile food onto their plates and eat. They ate in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment of peace between the six of them. All that could be heard was the scraping of silverware against plates and the random claps of thunder outside.

Once every one was full and the plates were cleared, the six sat at the table and stared at each other. Ivan began to speak first.

"It seems many strange events occurred during the past few months. One of them being the dark shadows and the shadow beasts that came with it. The second is apparently the return of someone we had all thought was dead. Please, tell us your story. Tell us what happened."

* * *

I feel like this is another sucky chapter. So sorry if it is. Blame the sickness. It's horrible. You know, while I was typing this I was listening to a variety of music. I listened to Requiem for a Dream and then I suddenly switched over to stuff from YGOTAS. Seriously. While I was resting, I watched that series like... 5 times. Never gets old.

Review as always please!


	5. Chapter 4: Stories

Hello everyone! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. Here is the next installment of the still not named story. Seriously. Help me with a title. Any ideas would be much appreciated. Also, this chapter might make you cry. It made me cry when I wrote it. Maybe it was because of the music I was listening to at the moment. I have fallen back in love with Pirates of the Caribbean so I have been listening to a lot of the soundtrack. Here's a list of songs I listened to while writing this chapter. Can be found at YouTube.  
David Lanz - Romantica, Lover's Tarot (I always imagined this song being the love theme between Isaac and Jenna. Tell me if you agree)  
Ballad of the Windfish Remake - Fox Amoore  
Davy Jones Theme - Hans Zimmer

Disclaimer: I don't know own these characters except for Bridget

* * *

_Once every one was full and the plates were cleared, the six sat at the table and stared at each other. Ivan began to speak first._

"_It seems many strange events occurred during the past few months. One of them being the dark shadows and the shadow beasts that came with it. The second is apparently the return of someone we had all thought was dead. Please, tell us your story. Tell us what happened."_

Chapter 4: Stories

There was an eerie silence hanging in the air of Jenna's home. Jenna, Ivan, and Bridget sat across from the others, Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell waiting for their tale to begin. The rain pounded lightly outside finally showing signs of dying down. Where were the three to begin? At the beginning of it all when Tyrell broke the Soar Wing or perhaps in the middle when they got separated from Kraden? Or maybe they should just start from when Luna Tower was activated? There were so many places to begin, but how much did they already know.

Karis finally broke the prolonged silence and began the tale in a short summary of how they managed to get sent away from the Lookout Cabin to meeting up with Kraden to only being separated immediately and onward to the Alchemy Machines, and lastly to the people they met along the way.

She finished her tale right at the beginning of their adventure in Belinisk. Tyrell took over from there. He told the three of their adventure through Kolima and the Dream world, to climbing the mountain to obtain the Mountain Roc Feather. He paused for a moment before deciding how to explain this next part. He explained as best as he could about how the Magma Orb was stolen and the dangers that would occur.

Tyrell continued on without haste on finally meeting back up with Kraden, to the activation of Luna Tower and the horrors that occurred afterwards. He concluded right to the part of the Endless Wall where Matthew then finished the sad and distressing tale.

Matthew took a deep breath. The ending was the most tragic out of the entire adventure. He explained the Endless Wall and what was hidden within in. He explained climbing to Apollo's Lens and the confirmation between his group and Alex's group. Matthew concluded the long tale when they left Belinisk to return home.

The three adults sat in silence, soaking everything in. Jenna was silent, head down and short auburn hair covering much of her face. Ivan sat in shock over the whole ordeal, pondering if their children went through much more horrors than he had. And finally Bridget was in tears thinking of all the terrible things that they witnessed.

"Why did you return to Kalay? Why not go back to the cabin?" Ivan questioned. The three teenagers glanced at each other. This was the moment they all dreaded. Matthew glanced at his mother, praying silently that she would be able to hold herself together because if he saw her break down, he may not be able to hold a strong face.

"We did return to the cabin. But when we arrived, Matthew saw a giant Psynergy Vortex hovering over the forest. We rushed to the cabin and found it a mess." Karis answered.

"And where are Isaac and Garet?" Ivan questioned further. He already knew the answer, just wanted to see if they would tell the truth to spare them the pain. Jenna looked up at the mention of Isaac.

"They weren't there." Karis explained, starting to choke up over the memory of that night. Jenna closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Do you know where they are?" I van continued. Karis shook her head.

"No. We don't know where they are. We asked the people of Patcher's Place. They hadn't seen them since the Grave Eclipse started." Tyrell butted in helping Karis out who was almost broken down to tears.

Jenna shook her head more tears rolling down her cheek. Isaac was missing. The man she loved since she was a young girl was gone and no one knew where he was. She let out a silent sob, but Matthew heard it. He stared at his mother who was almost completely broken down from their tale. He quickly stood from the table and darted upstairs.

Ivan stood from his chair and gave pursuit. He opened the closed door of Isaac's study. Matthew was standing at his father's desk staring at a single sheet of paper. Ivan took a few small steps over to where he stood and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew didn't budge at the sudden touch just continued to stare at the single sheet of paper.

It was the letter addressed to his mother that he had found at the cabin.

"Matthew… I know this is hard for you. Trust me. Your thoughts are screaming at me. But this is just as hard for your mother as well. You don't want to give her the letter, but you need to. She has the right to know what could have happened to Isaac." He said.

Matthew stood in silence wondering what he should say next.

"I failed her Ivan. How could I do this to my mother? I was supposed to help Dad and I might have caused his death." He muttered.

Ivan shook his head and said quietly, "You haven't failed her. Isaac is alive, I am sure. But your mother should know about the letter. It is addressed to her." He pulled Matthew towards the door. Matthew quickly pulled the letter back into his pocket and followed downstairs.

The girls had moved into the living area. Tyrell sat awkwardly next to Karis as Bridget cried her eyes out quietly. Jenna sat next her, gently rubbing the small of her back in comfort. Matthew walked next to his mother and held the letter out.

"Mom, I found this at the cabin. It is probably the last thing dad wrote before he vanished." He said. Jenna took the letter and read it silently. Her brown eyes scanned the letter as she quickly took everything in. She read it over and over till she finally folded it back up and placed it in the pocket of her skirt.

"It seems this adventure is far from over. More questions have popped up than there are answers. One of them I am intrigued to know…." Jenna said, "What we must now figure out is what is our next course of action?"

"Surely you cannot be thinking of taking off so soon. I mean, they have just returned home. Can they just stay here for a little while?" Bridget choked out in protest. Jenna stood from her seat and faced her.

"I know you are not a warrior like us, you are but a simple housewife. You must understand there is a threat out there that can destroy our way of life. Even though I wished with all of my heart that my son would not be thrusted into such course, but I accept the fact that he may be the only one who can help us. You have to understand that for your daughter as well. She is after all, Ivan's daughter." Jenna spoke. Her words sunk into Bridget. Jenna was correct. Their children were their only hope even though she also wished for it not to be that way.

"But, just stay for a little while. Till you know where to go next. I miss my daughter so much." Bridget said glancing at Karis. Karis gave a weak smile to her mother.

"Of course. We must not be rash and jump into the unknown. That will only lead to our untimely death. We will rest here till we find out our next course." Ivan said stepping into the circle.

"We?" Tyrell questioned.

"I thought it would be best for Jenna and I to tag along. What you face is something any of you can face alone. We will accompany you." Ivan stated. The three were shocked at the fact that their parents were to accompany them.

"What you mother? Will you be joining us?" Karis asked taking the seat next to her. Bridget shook her head.

"No Karis. I will be staying here. I am not a fighter. My psynergy is not as strong and I would only be getting in the way. Plus, my folk are peaceful people. I do not intend to fight anyone." Bridget wrapped her arms loosely around Karis. "But know this, even though I am not with you physically I am with you spiritually. You have a part of me with you all the time Karis. I know you will save this world from danger just like your father." She muttered.

Karis wiped a tears streaming down her cheek. "Mom…." Karis whispered.

Jenna stepped back and walked into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured her a small glass of water from the pitcher. She took a small sip and placed the glass on the counter.

"You can't hide anything from me Jenna." Ivan said behind her. Laughter could be heard from the sitting area as Tyrell made crass jokes and Karis grew angry.

Jenna slightly turned towards Ivan, a small tear trailing down her cheek. Ivan stepped forward and wiped away the tear.

"Jenna. You cannot keep on like this. You have to let go or the pain will only worsen."

Jenna shook her head. "Ivan, it's the only way I know he is still alive."

xoxo

One thing for sure, he knew he was not at the cabin anymore. For one, it smelled horrible. The strange smell of oil hung thick in the air. It burned his nostrils with every breath. Second, he wasn't able to move. His arms were bound by metal chains and suspended on some sort of rod. His feet barely touched the ground.

His head was aching like someone had struck him upside the head with a heavy object. No, someone did hit him. But who was it? He didn't know for sure.

He jiggled the chains trying to break free. No matter of Psynergy could break through these chains. They were well made and made especially for him. These chains had a Psynergy Bind casted onto them.

He was stuck and in pain. Suddenly, footsteps could be made out far away. They were faint, but getting louder. A figure was approaching. He heard the jingles of keys and a small click. The hinges of the metal door squeaked in need of oil. Light flushed the darkened area of his containment and a silhouette of a man stood in the doorway.

It was hard to make out who is was, but he had the faintest idea who it was. The figure stepped forward, his long cape trailing slowly behind him. His hair flickered in the slight breeze from his steps.

"I see you are finally awake." He spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

Even though it was dark, he knew that the man was smirking at him mocking him in his confinement.

"What I have always wanted Isaac… _Power_."

* * *

A few side notes at the end here and then I shut up and let you review. One. Bridget is a Water Adept. No, she is not from Imil. We will find out more about her later. Two. There is always something I was interested in and that was Psynergy. It's a strange power so I played with it a bit here. Explanation to come later but keep in mind Jenna's psynergy and Isaac's. It's going to come into play and it's going to be awesome. Last, if you have no idea who the mysterious silhouette is, I get to come find you and hit you upside the head with a frying pan.

Last side note: I started playing Ace Attorney: Miles Edgeworth Investigation... I cannot put it down. I am so cosplaying as Kay Faraday one day. For now, Ema Skye will do :D

Review as always please!


	6. Chapter 5: Mail Pigeons

Ah. The chapter is finally here. Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been busy playing Investigations and I can't put it down. Also, I bought Pokemon White. It's okay. I guess my love for the old Pokemon is still there. Maybe after I beat Investigations I'll focus more on it. Also, I have a really bad sunburn. I went to an Air Show in my local area and I got burned worse than I thought. I'm better now, but it's starting to tickle when I wear shirts and stuff. Is that weird? Like my night shirt is tickling my sunburn.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Bridget.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mail Pigeons

It was mid-noon and the rain had finally stopped. The sun was trying to peek through the grey clouds, but it continued to hide in the cloudy skies. Inside the quaint house at the end of road, there was a bit of buzz.

"Matthew! You cheated! That was a dirty move!" Tyrell exclaimed as he threw the chess piece down. Matthew sat back and smirked at his friend. Ivan sat next to Matthew staring at the chess game that was going on before him. He shook his head and he examined the play that happened. Matthew had tricked Tyrell into going after one of his knights with his king to only have Matthew secure the king into checkmate with a pawn and bishop.

"Sorry Tyrell. You lose this round. Matthew won fair and square." Ivan said clapping Matthew on the shoulder. "You played well. Haven't seen a maneuver like that since Isaac was playing against Garet… Actually, know that I think about it this game went almost exactly the same as that game did. Almost."

Karis joined the boys from the kitchen. "What was the difference between this game and that one?" She questioned. A simple grin came across his face as he recalled the last time he saw his good friends. "Garet set the chess set on fire in his defeat." He answered. Matthew spat out a small laugh and Tyrell frowned.

They heard the front door open and Jenna stepped inside with a basket full of vegetables and fruits. Bridget was right behind her with a variety of things from fresh meats to flour to make bread.

"Matthew! Someone is here to see you." Jenna called from the entrance hallway. Matthew stood up from the couch and walked to where his mother was.

"Matthew! Oh look how much you have grown in just a few months!" Matthew stood with mouth opened as Dora, his grandmother, appeared before him. The years had gotten to her as her face showed numerous wrinkles and her shiny blonde hair was now a silver grey. She hugged him tightly as he still stood shocked to see her.

"What's that look for Matthew? Are you disappointed to see your grandmother?" She said as she brought him back into the living area with the others.

It wasn't that he unhappy to see her, it was the fact that Isaac, her own son, was missing and it was probably his fault. Matthew quickly shook out the thoughts when Ivan gave him a concerned look.

_No. No more thinking about the Eclipse. It's over now. Everything has been said and done. I have to focus on the task at hand. I have to bring Dad back home to Mom._ Matthew thought quietly to himself. Ivan grinned as he heard the promising thought in Matthew's head before returning his attention to the game playing out in front of him.

"No Grandma. I'm happy to see you. Just weren't expecting you to be over so soon." He said. Dora grinned.

"Well, not to fret. I won't be here very long. I saw Jenna and Bridget at the market early and they told me the children were back in town, so I naturally had to come by and see you. You left with Isaac so fast that I didn't get to say good bye. Speaking of Isaac, where is he?" Dora questioned.

Everyone froze and stared at each other. They assumed Jenna had told her _everything. _Ivan sat up straight and messed with his ponytail as he quickly thought up a lie.

"Well, Isaac and Garet stayed at the cabin. After everything that happened, they sent the children back to Kalay so they could see us and we know they were okay." After Ivan said the sorry excuse for a lie, everyone breathed out slowly as Dora seemed to have believed it.

"I see. Well, that was thoughtful. Matthew, you know you can come see me and your grandfather anytime you like so don't be shy." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now I must be going. Kyle is waiting for me to get back from the market. Good seeing all of you again. Don't be shy to stop by." She quickly said as she walked back to the front.

After she had left Ivan stood from his seat. "Jenna…." He muttered. Jenna stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Yes Ivan?"

"Why didn't you tell her what happened to Isaac?" He questioned.

"How could I? This is what… the third time he has left her. First was when he left her to rescue me, second was the Mourning Moon, and now he has vanished. Do you think I could be the bearer of bad news for her?" Jenna countered.

"Why didn't Bridget tell her?" He asked. Bridget stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Do you think I want to be the bearer of bad news? Plus, I don't know Isaac as well as his _wife _or his _best friend, _so I shouldn't be the one to tell her." She said glaring at Jenna and Ivan. She walked back into the kitchen and left the two to argue.

Ivan sighed heavily and shook his head. "Isaac is her son and she has the right to know." He argued.

"Alright Ivan. If it's that important to you, why didn't you tell her what happened instead of giving that really crappy lie?" Jenna rebuttal. Ivan's face dropped a bit as he saw that Jenna backed him into a corner.

"Well… You see… I…" He stuttered. Jenna grinned in her victory and walked back into the kitchen. Ivan sat back down on the couch.

"Dad, why didn't you tell her?" Karis questioned. Ivan sighed and thought for a moment.

"Dora loves Isaac more than anything. I don't have the heart to tell her he is missing and no one knows where he is. If she knew, I don't think she would be able to bear it. If memory serves, the first time he left, she took it quite hard. Second time around, I believe she thought she would never see him again. This time, she may never see him again. I can't break that news to her even if I am one of Isaac's best friends. It's not my job." He said.

Karis nodded in agreement. "I see your point. But someone will have to tell her eventually."

Tyrell huffed as he placed his chess piece down. "Not unless we find him. Then we can go along with that lie and just say he was at the cabin the whole time."

"But that's kind of hard to do when we have no idea where to go." Matthew said as he watched the game come to a conclusion in Karis's victory. Tyrell threw his arms up in defeat yet again and Matthew took his place now playing Karis.

"Eventually a clue will turn up. If not, we'll just head to the cabin to investigate." Ivan said.

A small tap could be heard from the kitchen, as if something was poking at the window. Jenna opened the window and a small pigeon flew inside and rested on the counter. It had a small letter tied to its leg. Jenna untied the letter and the pigeon flew back out the window.

She examined the letter and noticed it had Karis's name written on it.

"Karis, it looks like you have a letter. From who, I'm not so sure." Jenna remarked walking into the living area and handing the letter to Karis. She took the letter and opened it up reading it slowly. Ivan was already peering into her mind, curious as to who would send his only daughter a letter.

_Dear Karis,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have returned safely to Ayuthay. But I bring sad news, not joyous. Upon my return, my uncle's health was not at his best. He held on as long as he could before finally leaving me and returning to my mother. It saddens me to lose the last of my family. _

_I wish to ask you to return to Ayuthay as a guest to my succession ceremony. Seeing you there might help me have the courage to be the king my uncle was. Of course, Matthew and Tyrell are welcomed to join. I would be glad to see them as well. _

_My succession ceremony is in a week. I hope to see you there._

_Amiti_

Karis's mouth dropped open as she read the letter once again. Ivan's face was in shock as well seeing as how his daughter might have found a love interest. Matthew swiped the letter out of Karis's hands and read it out loud.

"Wow Karis. It seems you and Amiti really hit it off." Matthew joked. Karis face grew beet red and Ivan seemed he was about to pass out. Bridget stepped out of the kitchen and joined everyone else in the living area.

"What's this? Did Karis meet a boy on her journey?" She questioned with a smile. Ivan nearly passed out on the couch from what he was hearing and reading in people's minds.

"It's nothing like that! We just became really good friends!" Karis retorted.

"Alright guys. Knock it off before Ivan over there Shine Plasma your butts to next week." Jenna said walking over to Ivan and giving him a swipe on top of the head to knock him out of comatose state. "Venus to Ivan. Wake up." Jenna said.

Ivan shook his head and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Sorry. Just the thought of my little girl getting married frightened me for a bit."

"DAD I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Karis objected shoving her face into her hands in embarrassment. Did Amiti really mean for it sound like he just wanted her there? Did he really like her after their journey together? Many thoughts swam through her head as everyone discussed the letter.

"Maybe we should all head to Ayuthay. Maybe along the way we might figure out what might have happened to Isaac and Garet." Jenna said taking the letter from Matthew's hand and giving it back to Karis.

Ivan nodded in agreement. "It seems that would be the best course for now. Plus, I would love to meet this Amiti person. And see Ayuthay of course." He added in quickly. He was quite interested in Amiti after reading the letter.

"I guess we will head to Ayuthay then. Karis, you should send a reply letting him know we will be there. When should we leave?" Matthew questioned.

"We'll leave tomorrow. A little after dawn. It may take a while to get there." Jenna said.

And their course was set. To Ayuthay, they will head.

* * *

Okay. Sorry if Matthew seems a bit out of character when he was teasing Karis, but I couldn't resist. Also, I was going to add more of what is happening to Isaac and Silhouette Guy (Sorry, it's a joke between me and Daedalus370), but I decided to keep it for the next chapter. Didn't want to ruin this funny chapter with something depressing... It seems this story is quiet depressing. Well look at the game it follows. THEY FREAKING KILLED BRIGGS! I'm still crying over it. Seriously, when I saw him die, I cried. Thinking about now I am going to cry... -sniff-

Review as always please. Please review. I want to know what you like about my story. It keeps me writing!


	7. Chapter 6: No Where

I think this might be my shortest chapter yet. I kept it relatively short because one: I'm watching Harry Potter. two: because I wanted to keep it focused on Isaac and Garet without spoiling too much. First, we delve more into the plot as we find out what Alex is wanting and we meet another Tsuaparang (Seriosuly, how the hell do you pronounce that?). She is my creation, a copy from one of my characters in another story. Most of my characters are copies of each other. Well, not really just like personality wise. But who doesn't do that.

So, sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. Hopefully I will get chapter 7 up either late tomorrow or the next day since I wrote these chapters at the same time. Now I am off to watch Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Silver.

* * *

Chapter 6: No where

It had been two long weeks since his capture and he still didn't know what they wanted with him. How many times did he have to tell them that he didn't know what rested in Mt. Aleph. They were beginning to get impatient too. At first they simply let him hang there, chained up like some animal, but after a while they started what he would call torture. And it was steadily getting worse. If only these chains were not bound with a Psynergy Seal, he would break free and teach them a lesson not to mess with him.

But of course they were always prepared for the worst. These chains were really starting to cut into his skin. Every once in a while he would feel blood slowly trickle down his arm. And he was hungry. Not once had they let him go to eat. He was spoon fed to like a little baby by either a guard or one of the captors. It was even worse when it was _him._

Oh how he enjoyed seeing him like this. As if he were glad to see him beaten down and weary.

Isaac took a deep breath as the pain in the back of his head began to throb again. One of his captors, the girl as he called her, had been in there earlier today to vent off some anger. She had beaten him upside the head with the blunt of her sword till he was unconscious.

This was really starting to bite. He didn't even know where Garet was. He only hoped that he was alright seeing as how he was chained up in this room by himself. He never once heard Garet call for him or scream. Maybe they kept him somewhere else. If only he could break free.

Isaac moved him arms trying to see if the chains were beginning to give away.

"That won't do Isaac, my boy. You're stuck." A voice called from the darkness. Isaac glared at the direction the voice was coming from. So he had been watching him.

"I've already told you. I don't know what lies at the heart of Mt. Aleph. You have no use for me so let me go, Alex." The last word rolled off his tongue in bitterness. The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

He was a middle aged man with long trailing blue hair and a mask covering half of his face.

"That's not what I am here to ask you about. I have other inquiries I wish to speak to about. One of them would be your son." Alex said.

Isaac glared. "Matthew has nothing to do with this." Alex laughed and stepped closer to Isaac till he was practically in his face. "Oh, but he does. You see, I have another goal. It deals with something that has begun just a few decades ago. I met a strange girl who had remarkable powers. Your son might have the ability to draw her out."

Isaac was confused by this statement. Matthew was just any ordinary adept, if you could call adepts ordinary. "I don't get what you mean. How does Matthew have the ability to draw this 'girl' out?"

Alex smirked. "He has been exposed to light." Alex stepped back and headed towards the door no longer wishing to toy with Isaac. He opened the door and light filled the slightly darkened room.

"But never fret Isaac, my boy. I won't hurt dear Matthew. He is after all, _Jenna's_ son as well." Jenna's name rolled off his tongue in a tone of endearment. Isaac glared at Alex.

"ALEX! YOU BASTARD! IF I EVER GET FREE, MY HANDS WILL BRING YOU WHAT YOU FEAR MOST!" He yelled. Alex roared into laughter as he stepped towards the door. He closed the door and the room grew dark.

Isaac hung his head and his blonde bangs cascaded over his head. His only thoughts were of Jenna and Matthew, hoping they were safe back in Kalay.

xoxo

Garet jiggled the chain that held his arms in place. Maybe they were beginning to come loose, but to no avail they still held firm in place. He sighed heavily before letting his head drop down. He was exhausted. Ever since Isaac and he got captured, it has been nothing short of torture and more torture. It didn't help that Alex was helping said captors. They had ruthlessly demanded to know what was lurking in Mt. Aleph and it was beginning to become a nuisance. He didn't know what was going on in the mountain because it was completely impossible to reach it. He supposed that didn't matter to them anyway.

He heard distance footsteps and prayed Isaac had managed to escape and was coming to rescue him. The door flew open and he was sorely disappointed to find a young woman standing before him. She was of vexing beauty, pixie style white hair that hung around her cheeks. Her ghastly blue eyes pierced at him.

"So you are still alive? Can't say much about your comrade though." She said in an alto tone. She stepped into the light and Garet got a better look at her. She appeared to be smirking as if she was thrilled to have received good news.

"What have you done with Isaac?" Garet snarled. The girl smiled and muttered, "Nothing at all." He glowered at the girl as she began to pace around him. "But he is looking quite horrible these days. Not taking the torture all too well. Maybe in a few days, he will finally tell us what we want."

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S THERE! IF YOU ARE SO CURIOUS, WHY NOT GO FIND OUT YOURSELF!" He yelled. The girl stepped back and giggled in delight. How she enjoyed pushing his buttons. It was almost like a game for her. In fact, it was a game for her.

"Garet, my dear, please don't yell. It upsets me when you yell." She whimpered walking back towards him. She caressed his cheek gently. Her hands were soft and warm to the touch. Garet snarled and spat in her face.

She stepped back in disgust. She wiped the saliva away with her gloved hand. "You will REGRET THAT!" She yelled as she pulled her light blade from the scabbard. She raised her arm high and went quick for an attack across the face. Garet flinched, but no pain came. No blade cut his skin or even touched it. He opened his eyes and saw another figure standing in the shadows, holding the girls arm in place.

"There there, Silver. No need to harm. You already took your anger out of Isaac. Let this one free. Also, Clovis is looking for you. You don't want to keep him waiting." The masked man said. Silver pulled her arm free and sheathed her sword.

"You got lucky to day dear, but mark my words you won't be so lucky next time." She turned in haste and stormed out. The masked man stepped out of the shadows and stared at Garet.

"What do you want Alex?" Garet questioned. Alex smiled.

"Nothing at all. I just heard some commotion and thought I would investigate. I have already gotten what I needed today from Isaac." Alex noted.

Garet didn't like the sound of that last statement. "Alex, if you kill Isaac, make note that I will kill you next."

Alex laughed. "What is with all the death threats? Do I really mean so little to you guys?"

"You are the lowest man on earth. Who would ever like you?"

Alex faced dropped a bit. "I have no need for these foolish games. I have done my business and now I shall make my leave." He turned and walked towards the door. He slammed the door behind him and walked down the long hallway, his footsteps echoing back at him.

Who would ever like him? There was only one person who does and that is because she never knew the real him. And now, he can never go back to her. He can never return to the one he loved because if she ever knew the real him, it would break her delicate heart.

* * *

I wanted to keep the tarot name theme going, but since I am so unoriginal with names, I decided to use a synonym for Coin and change things up with the word Clover since in the Japanese version it they are named after the suites on a standard deck of cards. But I think Silver really fits here with her white hair and stuff. Clovis will appear later. This is all you get for now.

Review as always please.


	8. Chapter 7: Onward to Ayuthay

This chapter took far to long to get out. And there is a good reason why. Whilst writing this chapter, I got into a little traffic accident and hurt my left wrist pretty badly. Doctor said not to put stress on it for at least 3 days meaning no typing, playing video games, and straining activities of any sort. So I have been lying in bed watching Harry Potter for the past couple of days. I got tired of that so I start playing Pokemon White. Then I realized I had to get this chapter out. So if there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I'm still having trouble typing with this cast on :\

Second, this chapter was suppose to be little tidbits about their journey to Ayuthay, but ended up being Jenna-centric so there yeah go. Next chapter up as soon as this cast comes off... Which maybe a while. I apologize. And find the guy that ran the red light and hit me. I'm fine if you are freaking out. Just a little banged up... Still

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters blah blah blah. You get the point by now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Onward to Ayuthay

"_But what can we do? What shall we do?" The blonde girl muttered as she stared at the dark pulsing energy just a few yards away from her. She stepped back a rejoined her friends as she felt her power slowly drain._

"_There is nothing we can do." The spikey blonde boy said. He turned and faced the crying red hair girl next to him. _

"_But we have to do something. If not, more people will be taken from us." She whispered taking short raspy breaths in between. The blonde shook his head. _

"_No. We must leave this task to the next generation. For now, we will try to hold this evil at bay." He took the girls hand and squeezed it gently. She stared into his bright blue eyes. Deep down she knew he was right. There was not much they could do. This evil was something they had never seen before. She took a shaky breath and slowly smiled._

"_Then what shall we do?" She questioned. The boy smiled._

"_Live." He said slowly coming closer to her. Their noses brushed against each other and he rested the top of his head against hers._

"_Jenna…I lov-"_

"Venus to Jenna! Are you in there?"

Jenna opened her eyes reminding herself that she was indeed in Ivan's house the following morning. She was sitting at the dining table with a cup of hot tea in front of her. She must have dosed off because everyone was staring at her. Bridget stood next to her holding dirty plates from their breakfast.

"You okay Jenna? You keep spacing out?" Bridget said setting the plates down. "Maybe you should stay here instead of traveling with the others to Ayuthay." Jenna shook her head in protest.

"I'm fine. Just daydreaming. What was the plan again Ivan?" She said rubbing her eyes and turning her attention back to Ivan who was giving the plans for their travel. Ivan stared at Jenna peering into her mind or trying to. Whatever she had been daydreaming about she was keeping it to herself.

Ivan cleared his throat and continued the plan. They were to travel the same way Matthew had gone, through Konpa Ruins onward to Harapa. Another option would be to sail there, but since Captain Piers had lost contact with them it was out of the question. They were in for a good 3 day walk, but it was manageable. Jenna commented on how she had walked farther for a longer amount of time. It would be a cake walk. Ivan smirked at the comment and proceeded.

"When we get to Ayuthay, we will stay till we are no longer needed. After that, our best course would be to return and head to the cabin for clues. After all, we still have no idea where to find Isaac and Garet." Ivan concluded.

The others nodded in agreement. It was after all, their best effort.

xoxo

It was a while before they left. Bridget said a tearful goodbye to both her daughter and husband. Ivan promised to write when they arrived at Ayuthay.

"Ivan dear. Remember, when you meet Amiti be sure to welcome him into the family." Bridget said.

"MOM!" Karis cried out. Matthew and Tyrell laughed at the statement before taking the lead out of Kalay. Karis followed close behind with Jenna and Ivan tagging in the back.

After a while, when the three were out of ear shot Ivan began to interrogate Jenna.

"It's getting worse isn't it? You can't hide things from me Jenna." He muttered.

Jenna sighed and shifted the bag across her shoulders to a more comfortable position. "Ivan, I'm not hiding things from you and I'm fine. I'm not in pain and it doesn't hurt as much as you think it does." She stole a glance and knew she didn't get the wind adept to stop reading her mind.

"You're lying Jenna. It was hurting yesterday wasn't it? Back of the head. Stung quite a bit because you were in tears afterwards." He muttered with a tone of bitterness.

Jenna stopped. "Fine. It did hurt. You happy now. And don't you dare say to let go Ivan. This is the only way I know Isaac is still alive." She retorted in anger. "You have no idea how this makes me feel. My husband is missing and the only way I know he is still out there is if I stay connected with him."

"Mom? Ivan? Are you guys coming along?" Matthew called back when he noticed that the two were quite a distance away.

"Coming Matthew!" Jenna called starting her pace again. Ivan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't think this only affects you. I have peered into Matthew's heart. This 'holding onto Isaac' thing has gotten him worried. And it's starting to affect you." He let go of her wrist and joined back up with the others.

Jenna fumed where she stood. A small bush near her caught fire in her rage. She snapped out of it in a moment and rejoined the others, the bush remaining on fire but never burning.

xoxo

They reached Harapa in the afternoon of the second day and after a quite meal at the local inn and a restock of supplies, they headed out for Ayuthay. At this rate, they would reach the water city by afternoon tomorrow. Karis grew nervous and Matthew was excited to see his good friend again. Tyrell followed after them. Once again, Ivan and Jenna hung back carefully watching the teenagers race off.

"Jenna. I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. You are correct, I don't know what you are going through. But I am your friend. I don't want to see you suffer and I'm sure Matthew feels the same way." Ivan spoke. Jenna huffed at the statement before slowly her pace to a leisurely walk.

"It's alright Ivan. I suppose with everything that has gone on, one of us was going to snap at each other. But thank you for caring. I'll be fine, promise."

"Didn't you say something like that just before you went to find Felix after he left in Jupiter Lighthouse. What was it again? 'Not to worry. I'll be fine, promise.' Clearly you were not fine. Agatio and Karst had beaten you four to a bloody pulp."

Jenna laughed at the memory of Jupiter Lighthouse eerie. "Ivan, might I remind you that those two were more powerful than us. I couldn't know what was facing me when I reached the eerie."

"Okay. You got me on that one. But Jenna, seriously, don't burden yourself. You have myself to lean on if things get to tough. These are dark days. A force is working against us and it could very well use all of your weaknesses against you. Not only you but everyone else. We have to be on our toes at all cost." Ivan said. Jenna smiled and faced Ivan.

"Not to worry Ivan. I am, after all, the strongest Fire Adept in all of Weyard." She proclaimed catching up with the teenagers who had gotten too far ahead of them.

"Strongest huh? We'll see." Ivan said before chasing after them.

* * *

So there you have it. Hope you enjoy. Review as always.

This chapter really sucked if I do say so myself...


	9. Chapter 8: Amiti of Ayuthay

I think this maybe my longest chapter yet. I still have a cast on. I get it off Thursday, but I have to wear a brace. But none the less, it will be off. I wanted to type this chapter so I literally sat at my laptop and pecked it out. What usually takes me an hour or two to type a chapter, this one took me almost 4. That's not including editing. I think this is my longest chapter yet. But not the last. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Get it? DO. NOT. OWN. THESE. CHARACTERS.

* * *

Chapter 8: Amiti of Ayuthay

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the shoreline. The waves splashed on the coast line and the smell of salty sea hung in the air. The city of Ayuthay was in the distance; just a few steps and they would be in the grand city of water.

Jenna stood on the beach taking everything in. It had been a long time since she had stepped out of Kalay to go anywhere besides the cabin and even then it had been a while. Ivan called out to her and she joined the others as they walked through the entrance.

"Being so close to the sea makes me wonder where Piers is. We haven't heard from him much. I hope he was alright during the Eclipse." Jenna said as they were ferried across the grand lake. Ivan laughed as he watched Karis trail her hand along the clear water making it ripple.

"This is Piers we are talking about. The man, who survived being carried away by a tsunami, bested a bunch of savage men, traveled the seas, and lit the last remaining lighthouses. I think he's fine." Ivan noted. Jenna laughed.

"I suppose you are right." She watched as the ledge grew closer and closer. Being away from home was nice. She had gotten tired of being cooped up in that small house with no one to keep her company. She had never traveled to Ayuthay and was interested in seeing new cities that appeared after the Golden Sun.

Not only had the Golden Sun changed the landscape of many lands, but also brought new civilizations. Jenna had only visited the cities near Kalay, but nothing south. She stepped off the small ferry and followed Matthew as he led the way to the gate of Ayuthay.

"Matthew? Is that you? Good to see you again!" exclaimed the guard at the entrance. "And who are these two? I've never seen them before."

Jenna and Ivan stepped forward. "Jenna of Vale. I'm Matthew's mother."

"And I am Ivan of Kalay, Father of Karis." Ivan stated.

Tyrell giggled at Ivan being formal and Karis nudged him in the stomach to shut him up. The guards nodded and opened the gate to let them in. Matthew led them down into the city where Jenna gasped at what she saw.

A city secluded since the palace yet thriving with life. Water flowed in and out of the city, people walked along the pathways taking baskets full of fruit to local markets to sell, and children ran through puddles of water splashing at some unlucky Samaritans as they passed by.

At least the Golden Sun had done some good to the people of Weyard. A thriving civilization had sprung up and will continue to thrive as long as there are people to sow the fields, water the plants, and care the seedlings.

"It just as beautiful as Lemuria…" Jenna commented.

"Maybe more beautiful?" Ivan insisted.

Jenna shook her head. "Sorry, but nothing could beat Lemuria. Not by a long shot." Her thoughts went back to when she was teenager and had the extraordinary honor of being one of the few outsiders to look upon the ancient city of Lemuria. Her memories danced across her mind as she recalled the city enriched with Alchemy.

"I wonder where Amiti could be… The throne room perhaps?" Karis said breaking Jenna from her thoughts. A woman passing by heard the comment and stated that he was usually in by the great tree. Karis nodded in thanks and now she led the group to where Amiti was rumored to be.

Karis stepped out into the open garden where the giant tree was rooted deep into the ground and palace. She spotted Amiti sitting on one of the giant roots, back resting against the trunk, engrossed by what seemed like a good book. He never noticed her till she was a few steps away from him.

"Hello Amiti."

Amiti glanced up from his book and was shocked at what was in front of him. Karis was smiling at him and Matthew and Tyrell were behind her. "Karis!" He exclaimed putting the book down and throwing his arms around Karis. She was taken off guard by the sudden hug, but returned it never the less happy to see her friend again. He broke his embrace and moved onto Matthew and Tyrell who were equally as glad as to see him again. They had departed in such haste they never said a true good bye.

"I didn't think you would be here so soon. The ceremony isn't for another 4 days. Is everything alright? What happened when you returned home?" He questioned leading them to take seats on the giant roots. Karis delved into the story of what happened. Amiti remained silent throughout the tale. She concluded her tale of when she received the letter.

"That is quite troubling indeed. It seems our journey did not end at Apollo's Lens, but merely just begun." He commented. The three nodded in agreement. They sat in silence while Amiti thought of what to say next.

"I see you brought others with you. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Amiti." He said standing up and walking over to Jenna and Ivan who were having their own conversation while the teenagers caught up.

Jenna stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Amiti. I'm Jenna, Matthew's mother."

"I have heard much about you ma'am. It is nice to finally meet you. And I must say Matthew looks nothing like you except for the eyes. He has your eyes." He noted. Jenna smiled already taking a likening to Amiti.

Ivan was up next. He had a smile on his face and he stepped up next to Jenna. "Nice to meet you Amiti. I'm Ivan, Kari's _father_." He voice hung onto the word father. Amiti didn't falter a bit, but grew slightly nervous.

"A pleasure Ivan. Karis must take after her mother. She wasn't able to join us?" He questioned.

"She preferred to stay in Kalay and leave the boyfriends to me." Ivan noted. Amiti's face dropped at the comment and Karis shouted at Ivan for it as well.

"DAD!"

xoxo

The group got situated within the palace. Matthew and Tyrell were off with Ivan at the Psynergy Well while Jenna explored the city on her own. Karis and Amiti paced up and down the palace walls talking about random things.

"What happened after you returned Amiti?" Karis asked. They turned the corner and began their fourth time around the hallways. Amiti was silent. Karis feared she hit a sensitive spot, but they quickly melted when Amiti spoke softly.

"When I arrived home, everyone brought me to the inn where they were keeping him. When the Eclipse began, many people were in the throne room. My uncle tried to protect the people, but was gravely injured. He held on as long as he could, but when I returned home he was gone within a few hours." He paused to recollect his thoughts. Karis remained silent. Even though she did not have the ability to read minds like her father, she knew exactly what people were thinking.

"My uncle never married and had no heir so I became the heir to the throne. But I don't think I am ready yet. I still have much to learn and I wish to see more of the world beyond the palace walls. Being King would shatter those dreams." He hung his head and blue hair clouded his vision.

"I don't think that is true. You should never give up on your dreams just because the fates decided to throw a brick at you. Just take the hit and keep going." Amiti stared at her like she had gone insane. He had no idea what Karis was talking about. Maybe it was some kind of commoner talk. She took note of his vacant expression that he didn't get what she was saying.

"Sorry. Isaac told me that a long time ago. He may be a great warrior but some of the things he says makes no sense. You should ask Matthew about it. Funny stuff some of it. But let me get back to what I was trying to say." She took a deep breath and recollected her thoughts.

"Just because you are going to be king doesn't mean you can't see the world. Don't let this stop you. There are plenty of kings who leave the palace to go on adventures. Plus, I don't see you being the kind of king who likes to sit on the throne and wither away." She said walking a few steps in front of him.

Amiti smiled at her logic. She was right. Just because the fates had decided to throw a brick at him, as Isaac had once put it, he should take the hit and keep walking. This was not going to stop him from finding the truth about his parents and the events behind his miraculous birth.

xoxo

The evening sun began to set casting a majestic orange across the palace. Markets were closing for the evening and young children returned home to their mothers for dinner. Dinner was served at the palace and then it was off to bed. It had been a long day and the teenagers turned in early. Jenna decided to revive the discussion she was having with Ivan when they met Amiti.

They walked through the quiet streets, listening to the water flow in and out of the city. "When I was walking through town earlier, I asked the locals about Amiti. Everyone loves him. A good kid. Apparently they say he has no father and that his mother conceived him through her Psynergy. She was a Water Adept."

Ivan nodded at the tale. "You have more to say it seems."

"Stop reading my mind Ivan. And yes I have more to tell."

Ivan grinned and let her continue.

"The servants say another story. They say Veriti, his mother, met a Water Adept and fell immediately in love. They spent a few months together where he restarted Psynergy Well and gave credit to Veriti. Then one day he vanished. Nowhere to be seen and later Amiti was born. His mother died heartbroken that the man she once loved left her without a word." She continued her tale at the entrance to the well. They stepped inside and watched the water from the small pot flow outward and into many trenches that engrave the city.

"That doesn't mean anything Jenna. You don't know that the Water Adept that Veriti met was indeed him." Ivan commented. Jenna shook her head.

"Ivan. You see it too and don't lie to me. He looks so much like him, don't deny it."

"I suppose he doesn't know it himself. I have seen into his mind. It's complicated Jenna. He has so many answers and the man with them is now gone."

"There is one more person with the answers Ivan."

"Jenna… You are sure about this. If it's true, this changes everything."

Jenna nodded. "I traveled with this man for a year. I have spent much time with him. I know him anywhere. He looks like him Ivan. He looks like Alex."

Ivan rolled his eyes at the statement. "So you are saying Alex is Amiti's father."

Jenna nodded and walked out of the well. Ivan stood there for a moment before following after her.

"Ivan. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

I hope enjoy. I added some humor in. I always imagined Ivan being one of those fathers who would great his daughters boyfriends with a rifle at the door. Also, am I the only one who imagined Ivan with an British accent? Seriously. Every time I read is dialogue, it's with a British accent. Hilarious!

Review as always please!


	10. Chapter 9: Awesome Moment of Crowning

I'm am so sorry this chapter took so long. I went in Thursday to get my brace, but that Friday I was having a lot of pain moving my wrist around so I went back to the doctor. Apparently, my bone didn't mend right so they ended up having to re-break my wrist and put another cast on it PLUS A SPLINT TO KEEP IT FROM MOVING COMPLETELY! So yes, I have been unable to type. I have been unable to do anything. I couldn't even work (Well, I did but I just stood around and helped customers. Totally boring.) But, I got the splint removed and the cast will remain for another few weeks. So I can type, just very slowly.

I typed this as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy it. And yes, the chapter title is a trope from TVTropes (dot) org. You should check that place out if you haven't already.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Silver~

* * *

Chapter 9: Awesome Moment of Crowning

The past four days went by a blur. Matthew enjoyed spending more leisure time in Ayuthay, but after a while he became anxious to move on. His father was still missing and his mother seemed to grow more worried by the minute. Karis took note of the sudden change in Matthew and decided to talk to him about it later for today was finally the day of Amiti's succession ceremony.

Neither of them had been to a crowning before. Ivan was invited to attend the succession of the Tolbi leader, but declined due to a series of events that played out. The group was eager to see how everything was to be played out today. Jenna sat on her bed in her room brushing her shortened hair. She remembered the day she cut it. It was a horrific experience and something she never wish to relive.

Jenna ran her fingers through her hair pondering if she should ever grow it long again. There was a small tap at the door to bring her out of her thoughts. Matthew stood at the door in a very nice light brown tunic with dark brown pants. The colors accented his hair and made him look much more mature.

"Doesn't my little boy look dashing?" She teased as she placed the hair brush by her bed side. Matthew blushed and took a step inside the room.

"I was just coming to see if you were ready." He muttered. Even though it was only his mother, Matthew couldn't help but be shy. Even though it was his own mother, as he got older he became more nervous around her. He always felt like he had expectations to live up to having both of his parents Warriors of Vale. He had to make them proud and yet…

He had already failed them miserably. He caused a disasterous event that resulted in millions dead and others with destroyed lives. He couldn't help his father and now his mother was worried about him. He took a deep breath and tried to recollect his thoughts. He had to stop beating himself up over everything. But he couldn't help what had happened because of his recklessness.

Jenna took notice of Matthew's silence and sighed quietly to herself. She stood and walked towards him. He gently ruffled his hair. "Matthew. You should stop worrying about everything. Things are going to work out. No one is mad at you for what happened. Stop worrying about what happened and focus on what you can do to help. Isn't that what your father always said?" She said walking into the hallway.

"How did you know I was worried?" Matthew questioned astonished his mother figured him out quickly.

"You scrunch your eyebrows together when you are worried. Your father does the same thing when he's worried or in a really deep thought. And since he is rarely in a deep thought, it's usually worrying about something." She muttered. Matthew laughed at his mother's remarks against his father. He stood there for a moment before heading after her. He didn't need to worry, not anymore at least. As best as he could, he was going to push the Eclipse out of his mind. But he knew secretly he was going to fail once again

xoxo

"There are so many people here! How can all these people live in the castle! There must be hundreds!" Karis exclaimed as she counted out how many people were here one by one. The hallway to the throne room was filled with people as they were filed one by one into the throne room. Karis and Tyrell arrived early while the other three pondered in the back. Once everyone was in the throne room comfortably, they waited the arrival of the prince. Being the only 'family' Amiti had left, Matthew and the others were close to the throne, being the official witnesses to the succession ceremony.

Karis fumbled with the white sun dress her mother had secretly packed into her bag. Even though it was a special occasion, she still wore her hair up in a ponytail. Tyrell noticed her nervous movements and nudged her with his elbow gently. Karis looked up at him in fear.

"Hey. Don't worry. Just let things play out." He whispered into her ear. Karis didn't know what to say. Did Tyrell just say something encouraging and maybe even smart? This was a first. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Whatever Tyrell…." She whispered back. Soon, the trumpets sounded and everyone looked towards the entrance to see Amiti standing before them decorated in royal garbs of dark blue and gold. Karis gasped in his radiance. Never had she seen him looking so dashing. As he walked towards the throne, she saw that he was trembling with nervousness. As he walked past her she quietly as she could whispered, "Amiti, you look so handsome!"

Amiti stumbled a bit as her words fluttered to his ear. He stole a quick glance to Karis only to see her beaming in white. She smiled brightly at him and he continued on with pride.

He took his spot upon the throne as the priest spoke the King's oath and Amiti repeated it with such force and pride.

"Amiti, Son of Princess Veriti, takes the King's oath of protecting the city of Ayuthay. I promise to bring peace and prosperity to the lands and people." Amiti spoke clearly.

The priest took the crown off of the cushioned pillar and placed it upon Amiti's head.

"ALL HAIL KING AMITI! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The priest exclaimed causing the room to begin to cheer after him. Amiti once again stole a glance at Karis who was smiling her brightest smile at him.

She was proud of him. And he knew it.

xoxo

Alex stood at the edge of the observation deck aboard the Tuaparang airship. He loved watching the area below pass underneath him. He watched as the trees turned into open fields into mountain ranges. But this was not a moment for enjoying the scenery. The High Emporer had given him a special task and it was to be completed soon.

"Silver…" He muttered. The white hair girl appeared out of nowhere, standing directly behind him.

"You called?" She muttered.

"I have a little job for you. Bring his son to me. I wish to speak with him."

Silver nodded and vanished quickly.

"Do not fail me Silver. Again…." He mumbled before turning and heading back in.

xoxo

"Ivan, I rather face the Doom Dragon all over again than go out there and dance." Jenna held her footing as Ivan tried to drag her out to the dance floor. After the crowning of the new king, a celebration was in order. Everyone left the throne room and filled the plaza. There was food and drinks of the plenty. Music filled the air as people danced in the plaza. The new king went around greeting people and dancing with some of the lucky girls.

Ivan laughed as he realized his fruitless battle in getting Jenna to the dance floor. She was truly one of the guys as Isaac had put it many years ago. Matthew had been pulled out there by a local girl who had had a crush on him the moment he saved the city from Kaocho's guards. Tyrell hung back as some of the girls were asking him to dance.

Karis stayed hidden from everything, not wishing to partake in these events. Much like Jenna, she was not one for dancing. Plus she was horrible at it. She thought she was well hidden by the southern bridge till she noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. She was doomed. Some guy was going to ask her to dance and then she was to be embarrassed in front of everyone with her two left feet!

"Karis? Everything alright?"

Karis turned to see Amiti taking a seat next to her. Karis fumbled with the edge of her dress.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Didn't sleep well." She lied.

"You too. I didn't sleep well either. Maybe I was nervous about everything."

They sat in an awkward silence.

"Where will you be going after this?" Amiti asked. Karis thought for a moment. Even she didn't know what was to happen next. They still had no idea where their next destination was. Ivan brought up going back to the cabin to investigate.

"I think we'll head back to the cabin to see if are any clues that we looked over." She stated.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Amiti asked. Karis stared at him confused.

"Amiti. You were just crowned King. Don't you think you should stay in the city for a little while before heading off?" She asked. Amiti hung his head down low. The crown must have been fastened on his head because it didn't move in the slightest.

"To be honest, I was going to run away today. I was terrified of today. But everything changed after I saw you. You looked so…. Beautiful…" He muttered the last word quietly Karis barely heard it. Amiti just called her beautiful. A slight blush crept across her face. Amiti held his hand out to her.

"Will you dance with me Karis?" He asked.

Karis shook her head. "I'm horrible… At dancing." She mumbled. Amiti grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Not to worry, you just have to follow my lead." He said. He dragged her out to the center of the plaza for everyone to see. Jenna nudged Ivan and pointed at the two. When Ivan spotted them, the color from his face immediately drained. Matthew and Tyrell could do nothing but laugh at Ivan's expression.

Amiti placed his left hand on her waist and took her hand in his. She rested her hand upon his shoulder and swallowed nervously. Amiti smiled at her and told her to follow her lead.

At first, Amiti was slow showing her step by step how to move. After she got the hang of it, he quickened his step adding twirls and turns. Everyone around them stopped and watched as the two gracefully took over the dance floor.

Karis giggled as she couldn't believe she was dancing. And dancing with Amiti none the less! She was so absorbed in the dance she never realize the song ending. She stepped away panting for breath. Amiti smiled at her totally absorbed in her smile that he never noticed the knife appear at his neck.

"AMITI!"

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen next? Any ideas? Muawaahahahaa

Review as always please.


	11. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Guess what? The splint is out and now my wrist is just in a cast. In about a week or so, I get the cast off and the brace back on. I will be so happy when it does. These casts are very itchy! But I managed to peck out this chapter for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it very much. I suggest you get something to hold onto because it might make you cry. I cried when I wrote this. Quite sad.

Disclaimer: I only own Silver.

* * *

_Karis giggled as she couldn't believe she was dancing. And dancing with Amiti none the less! She was so absorbed in the dance she never realize the song ending. She stepped away panting for breath. Amiti smiled at her totally absorbed in her smile that he never noticed the knife appear at his neck._

_"AMITI!"_

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

The knife was pressed against Amiti's throat. He could feel the cool sharp blade slowly pierce into his skin. He didn't move in an inch for if he did, he was most certain a goner. Someone's arm was wrapped around him, making it difficult to move. His arms were pinned to his side and a knife was against his neck. He could do nothing but stand still.

"AMITI!" Karis screamed again. She darted to attack the mysterious black-hooded figure. Just as she was about to launch an attack someone pulled her back. Strong arms wrapped around her and she knew instantly her father had a hold of her.

"Karis calm down. Don't be so rash as to attack." He whispered in her ear as he tried to calm her down. Jenna was already in a battle stance ready for anything. Even without their swords and staves, they had their psynergy. Hopefully the mysterious hood-figure didn't know that.

"You would do well to listen to the old man girly. One move and this boy will meet his end sooner than expected." The hooded figure said.

"What do you want from me?" Amiti whispered.

"Why… Nothing at all. But I must bring you to someone who wishes to speak with you. Now be a good boy and come quietly."

"Like hell I won't." Amiti spat back.

Karis finally calmed down and Ivan released her from his grip. "Who are you?" He questioned. Even though the mysterious person face was hidden, he could tell that they were staring at him.

"I am someone to fear for I watch your every move. I am someone to trust because I know the secrets. I am someone to hate for I hurt the ones who love…" The figure slowly removed the knife from Amiti's throat and slid the hood off of their head. Her hair was pale white and her skin was even paler. Her eyes, blue like the ice of Prox, pierced the soul.

"My name is Silver and I am a Tuaparang warrior." She slid the knife back to Amiti's throat and pressed a bit harder. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking him with me."

"Oh no you don't!" Jenna said making advances toward Silver.

"Jenna stop!" Ivan yelled trying to halt any sudden movements that would cause Silver to slit Amiti's throat.

Silver diverted her gaze towards Jenna and grinned. "So you are Jenna. Yes, he mentioned you before. Such a shame too… he so desperately wants to see you again. _Both_ of them." Her voice trailed off and a grinned appeared across her face.

"Both of them? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why, your beloved of course. He so wishes to be with you again it's quite pathetic. Such a trivial emotion… Love…" She whispered.

Jenna's face turned pale at the mention of Isaac. Even though she never spoke his name, Jenna knew Silver was talking about Isaac. Rage began to fill her heart and her temper flared. Her head hung low as she tried to calm herself, but was failing.

"Where is he?" She muttered.

No response.

"Where is he?" She said a little louder.

No response.

"WHERE IS ISAAC?" She screamed. Tears ran down her cheek as she lost all control. She couldn't help it anymore. She had no idea where Isaac was and this girl knew. She stepped forward again. Her body glowed with psynergic aura, red with a hint of yellow, as she summoned her most powerful psynergy: Dragon Fume. The fiery dragon raced towards the two in the center of the plaza before it came to a sudden halt and disappeared.

"Jenna. Calm down." Ivan said. His hand was facing towards Jenna. He had casted a Psynergy seal causing the dragon to disappear. Jenna, no longer wrapped in the warm glow of her own psynergy but blocked by Ivan's, trembled as she tried to gain composure only to fail miserably.

Ivan turned his gaze towards Silver. "It would be best to tell us where Isaac is before I change my mind and let you burn to a crisp." He threatened.

Silver smirked and spoke softly. "You are no position to make threats. Plus, my work here is done. I have gotten a hold of the boy and told you that I know where Isaac is, but refuse to tell you. Till we meet again." And she was gone…

Along with Amiti.

Jenna's knees buckled as she fell to the ground crying. Ivan raced to her and gently supported her back up. He gave her a gentle hug as she cried into his shoulder. Matthew and Tyrell were with Karis who stood shocked over what had just happened. Not a few moments ago was she dancing with Amiti, happy as can be. And now, her heart sunk as the thought of Amiti in the hands of the Isaac and Garet's captors. She turned her gaze to Jenna who was sobbing into Ivan's shoulder.

Even the strongest of them all had to break down.

xoxo

"I've brought the boy." Silver threw Amiti to the ground. They had arrived on the Tuaparang airship. Amiti quickly took in his surroundings. Metal. Everything was made of metal. They were in an enclosed room that had little lighting. A metal table was placed in the middle with chairs all around it. It was a meeting room and it just seemed they missed the meeting.

But someone lingered behind. His back was turned to them, but Amiti knew who it was. Long blue hair and a perfected stance. A billowing blue cape that seemed to flutter in the absence of air. It was none other than Alex, the mastermind behind all their problems.

Alex turned eagerly, but was soon disappointed to who was lying before him.

"Silver. You failed me once again." He said coldly. Amiti rose very slowly and brushed himself dirt free.

Silver shrugged and turned toward the door. "Look. You just told me to bring the one who looks like his father. He looks like someone, doesn't he?" She jabbed. She opened the door and stepped out.

Alex glared at Amiti. "Well this is truly disappointing. I have no business with you and you have nothing to do with me." Alex pulled up a chair and sat down. Amiti chose to stand.

"That's a lie. I do have something to do with you." Amiti said standing at the opposite side of Alex.

Alex smirked and stared at Amiti. "Wouldn't you like to know? I can see it all over your face. What relationship do you have with me? Well sorry to disappoint boy, but I have no connection with you."

Alex raised his hand and the door open. Two guards came forth and grabbed Amiti by his arms. "Take him to the prisons. I have no use for him here." Alex stood and left the room leaving Amiti to be dragged across the airship by the guards.

Alex knew something about Amiti. Just what was Alex to him anyway? There was more than meets the eye with Alex, Amiti knew that for sure.

xoxo

He had not slept for days or had a proper meal. His body screamed in protest, but he silently ignored it. He could not afford to show signs of weakness. He head hung low as he tried to get some sort of sleep. His blonde hair was growing longer and it hung low around his face.

For about a month now, he had confined in this dark room, chained like he was a wild animal, and beaten relentlessly. And yet he had no faltered a bit.

A small light filled the room as the door opened. He glanced up and saw someone had entered. He quickly learned her name and what she was. Silver, a Tuaparang assassin. And she seemed pleased.

"Well well well. Look who is still alive." She jeered. She enjoyed seeing his weakened state. She stood a few feet away from him.

He did not want her here. He did not want to be here. He lifted his head and stared into her cold eyes. "What do you want?" Whenever she was here, it was never good. Maybe she was finally going to take him out of his misery. No. He didn't want that. He had to keep going… For them. They were all he had left. His family was waiting for him.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to tell you your wife should learn not to mess with me. It could end badly." She joked.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM JENNA!" He yelled. Silver laughed and sighed heavily.

"Both of you have a temper. I wonder if Matthew inherited. Maybe I should test it?" She grinned.

"Stay away from my family you bitch." He threatened.

"You are in no position to make threats to me old man. No if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go have some fun with our newest prisoner." She said turning on her heel and left Isaac to wallow in the dark.

xoxo

Ayuthay was in a state of panic after Amiti was kidnapped, but Ivan was able to calm the crowd down and get everyone back in their homes. All five of them were gathered in the throne room after everything had ended. Matthew sat by his mother who had finally calmed down, but was still visibly shaking at what had just played. Tyrell never left Karis's side while Ivan paced the room contemplating on their next move.

"We know the Tuaparang have both Isaac, Garet, and now Amiti. Our next course is obviously, to rescue them. But we have no idea where they are." Ivan said.

"Apparently they have an airship that they use to fly around Weyard in. I heard that from Blados during out journey." Tyrell said gently rubbing Karis's back.

"But that's the problem. How do we get up there? None of us can fly…" Karis whispered. She was in despair. She felt like she was never going to see him again. She rested her head on her hands and sighed quietly. There was no way they could build something that could get them up there nor have the time to. She had lost Amiti forever.

"Perk up Karis. You don't have to fly when you have me around." Said a voice from the entry way. Their gazes went towards the entry way where stood none other than the famous sailor from Lemuria, Piers.

* * *

Look who finally makes his appearance! It's none other than Piers himself! I was SO pissed when he didn't show up in DD. Like... raging pissed. Ugh. Hopefully in the next game they decide to bring him out because if they don't, I'm going to cry.

Review as always please!


	12. Chapter 11: Prisoner

I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I got really busy and with my wrist being how it was, I just couldn't sit down and write. Good news, I have a brace on and I should be free of that next month. Bad news, I go on vacation next week so I won't update much next week. Good news, My goal is to post 2 chapters (Not including this one) by the time I leave. Bad news, I only have two days off of work this week which are tomorrow and the next day. Good news, my vacation is to A-Kon 22 and I am cosplaying as Touko from Pokemon White. So if any of you are going, try and find me.

Also, I hope this chapter meets your standards. I couldn't see to make it flow right. So if something is really choppy, please tell me. I'll try to make it better. Next chapter will feature Piers and the rest and the chapter after that should be Amiti's escape if I mapped it out correctly. I know the plot hasn't been revealed much, but I promise things will make sense soon. I took things in a totally weird way because my friend and I are very odd. This story actually came out of an idea of ours. But more on that later. I'm sure you are ready to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own except for Silver.

* * *

Chapter 11: Prisoner

Amiti was escorted down a long metallic hallway, down a few stairs to a barely lit hallway. The lights flickered and occasionally went out. The two guards opened the door on the left and threw him inside. He landed with a thud. He quickly rose, making an attempt to attack the guards only to have the door closed roughly in his face. He banged his fist on the door in anger. How did he end up in this situation? One moment he is dancing with Karis and the next he is kidnapped. Ayuthay must be in a state of panic right about now. And what of the others? How were they fairing? Jenna had a murderous look in her eyes. He had never seen such eyes before. She must be going through a lot.

He turned around and placed his back against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. He pulled his knees up to his chest and took deep breaths to call himself down. He took in his surroundings and noticed one important detail.

He wasn't in here alone.

Sitting across from his was an older gentleman with light brown hair and a mustache to match. He looked oddly familiar. The man stared at Amiti as well.

"Well, it looks like someone has joined me." He said.

Amiti pressed himself against the wall. He didn't know who this man was or if he was going to hurt him even in their current state. The man laughed as he saw Amiti take a defensive position. "I'm not going to hurt you boy. If you can't tell, I am in no position to harm anyone." He held his hands up and the rattling sounds of chains echoed throughout the enclosed room. Amiti moved a bit closer and noticed that not only were the chains secured tightly around the man's wrist, but were also emitting a strange purple glow.

"Psynergy Seal." The man muttered. "I guess they don't find you much of a threat if they didn't chain you like a wild animal." The man said.

"They'll eventually regret not doing so." Amiti retorted. The man smiled and laughed.

"Well said boy. What's your name?"

Amiti quickly contemplated giving a false name, but decided the man was of no harm to him. "Amiti."

"Ah, so you are one of the warriors that traveled with my son."

Amiti straightened up. Could he be in the presence of another Warrior of Vale? He wondered which one. Seeing as how the man had brown hair and not blonde, that crossed Matthew's dad off of the list.

"My name's Garet. I'm Tyrell's father." Garet introduced himself. Amiti could instantly see the resemblance in them. They both had a big build and their faces looked the same. Except their eyes were different. Maybe he had his mother's eyes just like Matthew. Did all boys have their mother's eyes? Did he have his mother's eyes?

"How did you end up here Amiti? Is Tyrell here as well?" His last questions was muttered quietly fearing for his son. Amiti shook his head. "I don't know. Last time I knew, he was still in Ayuthay. It was during my succession celebration. A girl came up behind me and attacked. She said… somethings and Jenna lost it. Then… everything disappeared and I was in this room with Alex. He's disappointed in that girl… Silver was her name. He said she brought the wrong person. She was supposed to bring someone that looked like their father… But I don't know how she could have mixed things up. I mean, I never knew my father…" His voice trailed off and they sat in silence for a moment.

"So Jenna is in Ayuthay. Ivan there as well?" Garet questioned. Amiti nodded. "So they are looking for us. That's good to know. Jenna must be a wreck. But she'll pull through. She's one tough cookie. One really _tough_ cookie." He sounded amused as if he was recalling a distant memory.

"How long have you been here Garet?" Amiti asked.

Garet scratched the back of his head and tugged at his mustache a bit. "Let's see here… Isaac got worried when the shadows began to cover the area. Dark creatures attacked the cabin and Isaac set off towards Mt. Aleph. How long as it been since the shadows came?"

"About 3 months…"

"That's how long we have been here."

Amiti gulped and looked down. 3 whole months of being held captive with no end in sight. He's surprised Garet had even held on for that long. If it were him, he would not have survived for so long.

"Has the shadows vanished?"

Amiti nodded once again. "Is Isaac here as well?" Amiti asked.

"Somewhere. I'm not very sure. They have kept both of us separated since we were captured. He's probably down the hall… or farther below."

"What exactly happened? If memory survives, Isaac and yourself are powerful adepts. How were you easily captured?"

Garet laughed. "We didn't get capture without a fight you know." Amiti smiled as Garet began his tale.

xoxo

"Isaac… You better come look at this…" Garet called from the study side window. Isaac, who was on the other side staring at some pointless books, walked over and peered out the window. Shadows were covering the land and screeching of dying life rang throughout the area.

"What the hell…?" Isaac muttered. He had never seen anything like this before. It was only a matter of minutes till the cabin was enveloped by the darkness. Everything felt cold and the light from the candle flickered in desperation to stay lit.

"What are we going to do?" Garet asked. Isaac shook his head. He glanced over at Mt. Aleph. Something strange was going on over there. There was a light emitting from the crater. What could it be? Isaac was engrossed with the light he didn't even see the creatures tear through the window.

"ISAAC! LOOK OUT!" Garet yelled as he set the creature on fire. It screamed in agony before slowly falling the ground in defeat. "This is bad Isaac. Really bad." Garet said as he watched more creatures approach the cabin. "We have to do something!" He yelled. Isaac quickly grabbed a loose sheet of paper and wrote hastily.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE WRITING ISAAC!" Garet yelled once again as more creatures attacked the cabin.

"We're going to Mt. Aleph. Something is reacting there and I want to see what it is."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE CAN'T GET OVER THERE WITHOUT THE SOARWINGS AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, WE'RE SHORT ONE SOARWING RIGHT NOW!" Garet couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were waiting for the kids to come back with the Roc's feather and then go see Ivan about fixing the wings. And now here was Isaac during a very serious problem and he wants to go on a suicide mission to see what that pretty glowing light was.

Isaac quickly tied the letter to a pigeon, but the bird never took flight. A creature got to it before it even took flight. Isaac cursed and slaughtered the beast with his sword. Isaac stormed out of the cabin and Garet followed in pursuit.

"Alright mister hot shot. What now?" He muttered as the cabin was swarmed with dark creatures.

"We fight."

They tried their best against the creatures, but it never seemed to end. Every time one was killed, three more took its place. Garet's knees buckled and he slumped down on the ground. "I think we're finished Isaac. There are too many of them." He panted as he used the last of his Psynergy to wipe out the ones advancing on them.

"It… can't… end… here…" Isaac heaved. Even he was getting tired. He had never fought so hard in his life. He only prayed that his family was safe.

"My my my. Even the great Warriors of Vale cannot stand up to the shadow beasts. How disappointing. I was looking for a good fight."

They spun around to the sound of the voice. Before them stood and slender woman with pixie white hair and blue eyes. Around her waist was a simple dagger and sword. She was a young girl, only 19 years old it seemed.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "Are you the one causing this?"

She shook her head. "No… From what I hear… A boy named Matthew brought this on."

"What!" Isaac said in shock. Matthew was causing this? But how? Last time he knew Matthew still had trouble casting Ragnarok. What kind of power had he required on his journey and what was happening to him?

"You lie. Matthew doesn't have this kind of power."

The girl shook her head. "It's not a power. Ever heard of Luna Tower. I heard he activated it." She said pulled her dagger out and playing with the blade.

"Just who the hell are you?" Garet yelled. Isaac was trembling with anger at the girl.

"My name is Silver. I am a Tuaparang assassin. But not to worry. I am not here to kill today, just collect." She said sheathing her dagger and facing the two men.

"We won't be coming along nicely." Garet said standing back up. Silver shrugged.

"From what I see, you are in no condition to fight. For one, you have been fighting for 2 hours. I have been watching amused from the roof top. Second, I can call upon these beasts to get you in seconds. "

"How can you do that? Just what are you?"

Silver laughed. "I've already told you. I am a Tuaparang assassin. But, you may not know what a Tuaparang is. In other words, words you might understand better, I am a dark adept." She said. She raised her hand into the air and shadow beasts rose from the ground and attacked Isaac and Garet, pinning them to the ground. They struggled, but the beasts were powerful and their claws were piercing into the skin.

"A dark adept? There's no such thing!" Isaac spat. Silver frowned. She darted towards him unsheathing her dagger. She held it closely to his neck slightly adding pressure to it.

"Yes there. You just don't know it because our clan was destroyed years ago when Alchemy was sealed. But now that Alchemy is thriving once again, we can get our revenge on the people who sealed it away."

xoxo

Amiti sat in shock at the tale. They were truly captured moments after the Eclipse happened.

"Is that all they want? To get revenge on the ones who sealed Alchemy away? But they died long ago didn't they?"

Garet shook his head. "No, I think there is more to it. There is always more to the story Amiti. If only we knew more… If only I could get out of here." He said rattling his chains even more.

"Let's escape. We can rendezvous with the others and stop Alex and the Tuaparang together." Amiti said. Garet shook his head.

"I have to stay. If I escaped, Isaac would probably get murdered. No, I will stay here and try to gather what I can in my pitiful state. As for you, you are not bound. You can get out of here easily."

Garet sat up and stared Amiti in the eyes. "Amiti, listen to me. You must find out what they want. It seems there are not many clues to go by, but I suggest looking more into the Luna Tower and Apollo's Lens. There must be something there that can help you. Remember, there is more to a story than what was told."

"Did Isaac tell you that proverb too?" Amiti laughed as he recalled one that Karis had told him back in Ayuthay.

"Not wise old Isaac this time around… No… Someone more precious to me. But that is a story for another time. But now, we work on your escape. What kind of adept are you?"

"Water."

Garet grinned and the gears in his mind began to turn as he formulated a plan. "Excellent…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be up in a few days. I already have plans to write another GS fic, but it won't be till this one is done :P Now I am off to watch the Prince and Me with my best friend!

**LunaRise:** I was unable to get to your review, so I'll post a reply here. Silver is a bit of sly one. She probably did do it on purpose. But Alex will eventually talk to Matthew and of course some hilarity will ensue. But I am glad you like Silver. She has more character than the other Tuaparang which still hasn't made his debut. It's hard to write him in since he's not much of a fighter and Silver loves to kick butt. More like kill it, but you get the point. And yes! Piers finally returns. Felix... won't be for a long time right now, but he will make an appearance. Thanks for your review and can't wait to hear from you again!


	13. Chapter 12: Setting Sail

HUZZAH! I have written another chapter. I'm getting back into the writing kick after my accident, so bear with me if all of sudden chapters come flying at you. Like I said before I have plans to write another GS fic, but only after this one is complete. I also have plans for another Pokemon fic but only after my current one is... more stable. Also, I have decided to try and post 3 more chapters before I leave instead of just 2. So now I only have 2 chapters to write till I leave for vacation which is next Thursday. Do you guys think I can do it? I know I can because I know just how to end the chapter before I set off and boy am I going to be evil.

Also, if you guys don't know yet, I am a huge fan of HotSpringShipping which is Piers/Jenna. Even though they never had much chemistry in game, you know it's there. Simmershipping is third now instead of second. HotSpringShipping beat it out of the park :P Of course Valeshipping will always be number one in my book!

Enough of me rambling on. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing... sadly... D:

* * *

Chapter 12: Setting Sail

"PIERS!" Jenna screamed. She leapt from her seat and pounced Piers. He laughed as he embraced his longtime friend once again. "I can't believe you are here! It's been so long! Far too long!" She said as she hugged him closely. The last time they had seen him was when Matthew and the others were small children. She pulled away and stared at the sailor. He hadn't changed since the last time she had seen him. Still rugged and muscular, long blue hair pulled partially back, navy blue pants with matching over coat and a light blue under shirt. The over coat was detailed at the hem with gold swirls and his boots were slightly caked with mud.

"Sorry I have been away for some time. It's hard to find time to visit when the world seems in danger again. How have you been Ivan?" he said as Ivan approached and clasped his hand firmly.

"Better than Jenna here." He mocked. Jenna punched Ivan in the shoulder and Piers raised an eyebrow.

"Problems with Isaac again Jenna?" He inquired. Jenna huffed and sat back down on the steps next to Matthew. "If it were only that Piers. If only…" She trailed off and stared into the distance. Piers gave a confused look to Ivan.

"Something tells me I'm about to hear a very long story." Piers said taking a seat next to Jenna. Ivan nodded and told the tale to Piers with Matthew and the others adding in when needed. Once the tale was finished, they sat in silence for a while. Piers finally broke the silence.

"It seems we have been caught up in another storm. But I don't know how much help I can be. Getting into the sky, as far as you guys need to be, requires a tremendous power and frankly Ivan, I don't think you can handle it and neither can Karis." Ivan nodded and paced throughout the throne room.

"I thought you might say that. But there has to be a way to get up to the airship." He muttered.

"Maybe we should all get kidnapped?" Said a voice from the entrance. Piers went pale and shook his head and messed with his hair.

"Nowell. I thought I told you to stay outside." Nowell was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Captain Piers, I don't like being treated as a small child. I should be allowed to hear what is going on because it affects me as well." She said joining the others.

"She's got a point Piers." Jenna muttered. Piers threw his arms up in defeat and motioned Ivan to continue on.

"Where were we? Oh right. Getting kidnapped is out of the question because they might torture us like they are with Isaac and Garet."

"Wait, how do you know they are being tortured?" Tyrell asked. This was very suspicious. They knew nothing of what had happened to Isaac and Garet, yet Ivan flat out said they were being tortured. Ivan waved his hand and shook his head.

"Silly assumption. But that is beside the point. We have to get to the airship somehow."

"What if we combined yours and Karis's psynergy?" Jenna had an excellent point. If one Wind Adept couldn't hold up the ship, why not two working together? Piers thought about it for a moment, nodding his head in agreement.

"That just might work Jenna. But it's still very risky. Maybe with three, it would be possible."

"Where can we get a third Wind Adept though? I haven't talked to Sheba in years. Not since the Mourning Moon." Jenna said disheartened. Every time a good idea came up, it was immediately shot back down. She had a sickening feeling she was never going to see Isaac again. She placed her head between her knees and sighed heavily trying to keep the tears back. Piers wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"There's always Sveta." Matthew said. Everyone turned and face Matthew. He grew flushed at the sudden attention and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"What did you say?" Ivan asked.

"Sveta. She's a Wind Adept. Maybe she could help us." Matthew said again. Ivan nodded in agreement as he saw that this plan might work.

"But Sveta is the Queen of Morgal now. And plus her home was ravaged by the Eclipse, I'm pretty sure she's far too busy to help us out." Tyrell huffed. Karis elbowed him in the stomach. "Be quiet!" She hissed at him. Tyrell whimpered and zipped his lips for the remainder of the conversation.

"It's worth a shot though. How long will it take for us to get their Captain Piers?" Karis asked.

"By sea, about 2 months. But by air, I would have to say… a week or so." He answered.

"Then to Belinisk we go." Karis said.

xoxo

They departed early, wanting to get to Belinisk as fast as they could. Before they set sail though, Piers made the appropriate preparations. That gave time for the others to settle in. Ivan and Jenna were given their own rooms while Matthew and Tyrell bunked in one and Karis bunked with Nowell much to Nowell's displeasure. They all settled in and were ready to set sail, but in order to get to Belinisk quickly required the use of the Anemos Wings which hadn't been used in years.

"I hope they don't fall off because that would totally suck. What would happen? Would we just fall out of the sky? What a horrible way to die." Nowell complained leaning over the edge to see the wings stretching outward. Karis was finally fed up with the girl and walked over and joined Matthew and Tyrell on the other side.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. All she does is complain and swoon over Captain Piers. Don't you guys find that totally creepy?" She said. Matthew said nothing and Tyrell looked the other way ignoring Karis.

"Typical men." She huffed as she watched the wings. The glistened in the sun light and were transparent enough she could see the sea beneath them. She really hoped they wouldn't give out and lead them to their death.

"Never fret guys. These wings have carried this ship miles and miles." Jenna said coming up from behind them.

"Where's my dad?" Karis asked as she watched Piers approach the wheel.

"He's below deck. It's easier to concentrate down there than it is up here. It takes full concentration to control the wings." She said.

Karis gulped. "If it takes so much concentration, do you think I will be able to handle them?" She asked. Jenna smiled and nodded. "Karis, if you are any bit like your father you have no problem controlling the wings." She encouraged. Karis smiled a bit, but deep down still feared when it was her time to control the wings.

"Ready for launch. Here we go!" Piers said. The boat launched forwards and they were cutting into the rolling waves.

"I thought Belinisk was in the other direction." Nowell called from the other side.

"You don't expect us to get into the air without a bit of a running start." Jenna said walking over to Nowell. "We'll turn around once we get into the air." She said leaning over and inspecting the wing. She nodded and headed for the stairwell that leads down to the control room. "Alright Ivan! Like we said before. Nice and easy!" Jenna yelled down the stairs.

Ivan nodded at his cue and took his seat next to the glowing pillar. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the wind. It was blowing south which was perfect. "Hover…" He muttered. The wings glowed a faint purple as they began to move and steadily take the ship into the air.

The only word that was muttered the entire time was by Tyrell and all he could say was, "Holy crap…"

xoxo

Everyone had settled in and they were flying through the sky at an amazing rate. They might even reach Belinisk faster than expect if they kept up this rate. Karis was mesmerized with the wings and continued to watch them while Matthew and Tyrell went on to some fencing practice. Jenna sat next to Piers watching the clouds go by and Nowell was sitting near the hull watching closely to Piers and Jenna.

"Hey Piers." Jenna said sitting up. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot away Jenna." Piers said.

"You've been sailing around for a long time. Have you by any chance… Seen Felix?" The air grew tense at the mention of Jenna's older brothers' name. It had been many years since they had last seen him, almost 25 years. He had left shortly after everyone relocated to Kalay. He gave no word or anything upon his departure to where he was going or that he was even leaving. Jenna simply woke up one morning to find his bedroom empty and no sign of him by anyone.

"I knew you were going to ask that eventually. I'm sorry to say, I haven't seen him." He muttered. Jenna nodded and pressed her back against the railing.

"I was hoping you knew something." Piers shook his head. "He really doesn't want to be found, does he?" Piers said.

Jenna stuttered a laugh as she tried to keep the tears back. "You would think being separated from your family for some many years you would never want to leave them, and yet he did. I wonder why. Why he left without saying a word or giving any sign. I wonder if he is even alive." She said burying her face in her hands. Piers stepped away from the wheel for a moment and pulled Jenna to her feet. He brought back over and had her place her hands on the wheel. He walked over to the opposite side and placed his hands on hers.

"Jenna. Listen to me, alright. Felix is alive. He is probably out there living a secluded life because you have to remember he betrayed his home and the ones he loved by going against his teachings. That puts a lot of stress on him and his leaving has nothing to do with you or your family. He is just a confused man deep down that just needs probably a few decades to figure out what is going on in that head of his. One day Jenna, you'll be with him again. Just you wait." He said. Jenna blinked through some tears and managed to smile.

"Piers. You act way older than you are supposed to. Or maybe not. I still haven't figured out how old you are."

Piers laughed and walked next to Jenna. "Nor will you ever." Jenna shook her head as she steered the ship onward. "Don't say never. Eventually I'll figure it out." She smiled.

"Jenna. There's one more thing I have to tell you." Jenna said nothing and ushered Piers to continue. "About yesterday, what Ivan said. That Isaac and Garet being tortured. Tyrell brought up a good point that we don't know exactly what is going on. So I asked Ivan about it. He told me what's happening to you Jenna and it has me worried. You can't keep going on with this if it's hurting you." He said placing his hand upon Jenna's again.

"Piers. You don't have to worry. I've got it under control. I can handle whatever Isaac is going through too." She muttered. Piers shook his head.

"I don't believe you. Even now, I can see the pain in your eyes. Let go Jenna. You have to let go of him. It's the only thing you can do." Piers whispered.

Jenna shook her head. "I won't let go Piers. It's the only way I know if he is still alive. I have to keep connected with his Psynergy till I have him safely with me." She whispered back tears flowing down her cheeks as the pain became too unbearable for her to withstand. At this very moment, Isaac was in grave pain and it was hurting Jenna deeply as well.

* * *

Okay, so I tried my best to try and tell you more about the relationship between Isaac and Jenna without giving to much away. It will be GREATLY explained in a chapter to come (I already have it written out and every time I read it, tears just fall down my face. It's so sad. -sniff-). But for now, I'm just going to keep poking at it here and there. Hope you like the HotSpringShipping I put in. Also, I always pictured Nowell being somewhat of a... bitch I suppose you can say. No idea where it came from it just fitted her perfectly. Not saying I don't like Nowell because she only made a short appearance, but she just seems like she would be a total bitch.

This is getting really long. I think I'll stop here. Thank you everyone for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As always, please review!


	14. Chapter 13: Escape Part 1

Yeah! Another chapter! Just one more to go. Most likely will be published Thursday. Thursday is looking really good. And then for five days I will be on vacation, so the next chapter probably won't be up till next Friday or so. We'll see how my work schedule is. I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't want it to be called Artemis's Asylum because Knight-Dawn's story has Artemis's Sanctuary in there, but there was no other connection I can make because his roman name is still Apollo :\ So I am disclaiming that my story has anything to do with his story. They are two completely separate ideas. Just wanted to get that out there before you people start bashing me for plagiarism.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Except Silver. She's mine

* * *

Chapter 13: Escape Part 1

"Wow…"

Was all that could escape Matthew's mouth when Piers led them down into the storage part of the ship. They were taking a grand tour and this was the last stop. Despite the many crates of various goods, there were also swords, axes, staves, and bows displayed around the room. It was like a warrior's dream to be in that room. Matthew glanced at all the different swords that were placed along the wall. Long, short, double bladed, light, heavy, wood, steel and much more placed accordingly. Tyrell skipped over to the axes while Karis pondered over to the bows. Jenna came up behind Matthew and glanced around.

"It's been a long time since I picked up a sword. I believe… It was around the time when I became pregnant with you that I stopped fighting." Jenna said as her fingers trailed along the many hilts.

"Did you enjoy sword fighting Mom?" Matthew asked picking a long sword up, feeling its weight in his hands.

"In a way. There were times I loved it and there were times I hated it."

Matthew placed the sword back down and picked up another one, a short sword. It felt good in his hand. He gave a quick swipe and felt like it was meant for him.

"Who was the one who taught you to sword fight? You said that you started out with staves at first. Was it Dad?" He questioned.

Jenna smiled. "No. It was someone else. Someone very dear to me, but you probably will never meet…" She said. Her eyes danced among the swords as her mind reeled to the past of when her brother taught her to fight. It was such a happy memory, just being able to be with again after so long. And now he was gone, those memories only bring pain. Her smile vanished as she remembered the one who taught her everything she knew today.

"Are you going to be alright Mom?" Matthew asked. He knew he hit a tough spot for her. He always knew when something brought up bad memories because she would shrink away, just like he would. Maybe they weren't so different.

Jenna turned to Matthew and brought up the best smile she could. "I'll be just fine Matthew. I'm a strong woman." She said walking past him. She glanced over the wall till her eyes caught something tucked away in the corner. She grabbed a hilt of a glistening yellow blade. She held it in her hands before slashing the air, leaving a burning trail after it.

"Piers. I can't believe you kept my sword after all these years." She said with a bright smile.

Piers popped his head out from a random box and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I would never get rid of your sword." He said walking over and standing next to Matthew. "I've kept that since the day you turned it over to me. I could never get rid of it even after all the money people were offering me for it. No… That blade belongs to you."

Jenna could only smile as she was reunited with the blade that helped her through countless battles. "Who's up for a little fencing practice?" She suggested heading towards upper deck.

xoxo

This was getting tiresome. How long do they plan on keeping him chained away like some animal? His hair was getting longer and growing over his face which was becoming annoying. His arms ached from being chained up all day and all night. His legs were giving out from trying to support his weight. All he could do was just hang there helpless. It was pitiful. He was a Warrior of Vale, but that girl was just too powerful. Her movements were so quick and fluid, like rushing water. Her fighting was so unfamiliar and unpredictable he stood no chance. Isaac sighed heavily and closed his eyes, praying for sleep.

But she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Silver enjoyed watching him suffer. She had heard of his great deeds from Arcanus and seeing him in such a pitiful state brought her great enjoyment. She walked over to him and pushed his chin up with her finger catching his cold gaze with hers.

"Don't fret today. I bring you no news." She said jabbing her finger into his chin more before stepping around and standing at his side. "I just came to see how you were doing? Wasn't that sweet of me?" She muttered.

"Nothing about you is sweet you cold-hearted bitch." His words stabbed at her heart. She spun back around to face him. She brought her hand up to slap him, but dropped it back down. "That wasn't very nice of you to say. I should punish you. How should I punish you? Maybe I'll go pay your wife a visit…" She suggested grinning at the thoughts spinning in her twisted mind.

"I told you to stay away from Jenna!" He snarled. Silver laughed.

"And what would you do? What can you do? You are chained up like an animal." She jeered.

Suddenly, the door flew open and light filled the room.

"Silver, leave." Alex snapped. Silver frowned and stepped out of the room quickly. "Fine. I think I'll go find Jenna." She said vanishing quickly. Alex frowned at her departure but quickly turned back to Isaac. He shut the door and darkness filled the room again.

"Now Isaac. Let's not be harsh today." He said cheerfully walking over to him.

"What do you want from me? I know nothing." Isaac weakly stated. Alex scoffed.

"I doubt that. I know you've been researching and studying Mt. Aleph. All I want to know is what you found out. Simple as that. And then maybe we will discuss your freedom." He said.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I don't know anything." He stated again.

"Isaac. You're lying."

"Why do you care so much about Mt. Aleph? Answer me that and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

Alex pondered for a moment before pacing around the room. "Have you ever heard of Apollo's Lens Isaac? It lies at the Endless Wall. It's an Alchemy machine that brings light to the world. It was recently activated to stop the Grave Eclipse. But what you may not know it that there is a twin to the Lens. Artemis's Asylum. A sacred temple that is said to bring darkness to the world when activated. But no one knows where it is. There is some speculation that it could possibly be around Mt. Aleph, kept close by to its twin. That is why we need your research. So we can see if the Asylum is there." Alex explained.

Isaac thought about it. Apollo's Lens was just recently resurfaced and rebuilt after many years of being buried underground. With the release of Alchemy upon Weyard, many discoveries were being made each day such as the Alchemy machines and Apollo's Lens. But he had never heard of Artemis's Asylum. And why was Alex wanting the release of darkness upon the world? Last time he knew he wanted immortality. Did the machines have something to with it? Isaac had no idea. And what he had found out meant nothing to Alex.

"So sorry. But what you are looking for isn't there. Plus, the only one who can get to my findings is Jenna." Isaac snapped back with a grin. Alex grew red with anger at being denied once again. He flicked his hand up quickly and Isaac was quickly released. He landed with a loud thud and was pretty sure he broke a few bones. He groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess I will be paying Jenna a visit then." Alex sneered as he turned and left Isaac to dwell.

xoxo

Silver was waiting for Alex back at his sleeping quarters. When he entered he wasn't surprised to see her sitting on his bed waiting for him. She took note of his sullen expression and haste to quickly undress. She watched as he threw his long cape to the armchair and loosen the belt around his waist.

"I take it didn't go well again. Why don't we just go over to Mt. Aleph and see for ourselves." She muttered playing with a random strand of her wispy white hair. Alex shook his head and he turned to faced her.

"Because we don't know what's over there. You saw what it was like when you unearthed me all those years ago." Silver smiled at the distant memory and laid on her back. "Of course I remember. How could I forget you begging for help as you lay dying in my arms. No one would ever forget that." Alex snarled as she recalled the memory.

"But of course you left me for that royal bitch. What did you ever see in her?" She sat up and stared at Alex. He was now looking out the window at the passing clouds. She stood up and walked over to Alex wrapping her arms sensually around his neck. "But the difference between her and I is that I am still here. I didn't give up and die like she did." She whispered into his ear.

"Even so, he was a product of our relationship."

Silver frowned. "So you do know…" She cried.

Alex stared at Silver. "Of course I know. How could I not know? I knew the moment I laid eyes on him. He looks just like me when I was younger except… his eyes. They are Veriti's eyes…"

Silver let her arms fall to her sides as she stepped away from him. "Why don't I just get rid of him for you? Then you can forget all about her and have me with you forever." She said standing in front of him gently caressing his cheek.

"You will not harm him. Ever. If anyone is to deal with him, it will be me." He said firmly. Silver frowned and stepped away.

"Fine Alex. Whatever you say. But if he gets in my way, I make no promises I won't hurt him." She said turning around and leaving Alex to wallow in the despair of his past.

xoxo

"Go over it with me one more time." Amiti pleaded. The plan was crazy. Far beyond crazy and none the less, risky. Garet shook his head. "No time. The guards coming." He said. Amiti rolled his eyes and nervously stood by ways from the door. They had discovered a blind spot, an area close to the door that the guard can't see when he is peering into the cell.

They waited and waited till they heard the jingle of keys and the door flying open. Amiti quickly went into action blasting the guard with a stream of water and freezing him to the other side of the wall.

"Have fun bonding Garet!" Amiti joked and he dashed out of the cell.

Now all he had to do was find where they kept the small air balloons and it was freedom. Only one problem, he had no way of knowing which way to go. Amiti went with his gut and dashed to the left, running down the long metallic hallway, his footsteps sounding in the distance.

* * *

I kept this chapter short because if I added in his full escape, it would be soooo looong. So I cut it in half.

Review as always please. And thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	15. Chapter 14: Escape Part 2

I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BY THURSDAY AND I TOTALLY FAILED! I tried to get it typed out to where I could just post and go. No. That did not happen. I got super busy trying to pack and make sure I have everything. And then when I was there, I tried to type some when I wasn't busy or I was relaxing. Nope, I just sat there and watched Pokemon. But I got it typed out and here it is. Next chapter should be up by Friday.

As for my vacation. I went to A-Kon, which is the local anime convention held in Dallas. It just keeps getting bigger and bigger each year. If you want to see pictures, PM me and I will send you info to find my Facebook. And sorry to those who reviewed and I never replied or I gave a really crappy review. I'm tired.

So I'm going to go watch Pokemon now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Silver and Clovis

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape Part 2

_The area had been completely demolished in the earthquake. The ground had swallowed the once towering mountain, now making it a mere pile of rocks. She walked slowly around the rubble, tracing her delicate white hand upon the rocks. She could feel someone's presence underneath the rocks. She sat down upon the rocks and swung her legs back and forth, humming a quiet tune. A small smile crept upon her face. She gently placed her hand upon a large boulder and pushed it downward. The boulder budged slightly and a gasp was heard beneath._

"_All you had to do was ask for help." She said in an angelic tone. The man buried below reached his arm outward, trying to claw his way out. But he was still trapped. _

"_It's okay. I can help." The girl said. The stood up and pushed the boulder of the way causing it to crash and break below. He was partially free now, but his legs still remained caught under an enormous boulder. She tilted her head slight pondering on what to do next. She pondered and pondered till she came up with something. She crawled next to the boulder and placed her hands on the boulder._

_The boulder instantly vanished and the man was now free. His light blue hair was tangled and his robes were tattered, torn, and filthy. He looked at his savior. She was a young girl, no older than 19 years. She had wispy white hair that came down to her shoulders and icy blue eyes. She was extremely pale, yet beautiful. Like an angel brought to him from above. He rose slowly, trying to ease himself out of the rubble carefully._

"_It's okay. Nothing will fall." She said jumping down onto the ground. The man followed and sat down on the ground. She kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his face. "You've been hurt. But I can't heal you. I don't have the power."_

"_Not to fret, I can heal myself once I have regained a bit of my strength." The man said. The girl frowned and reached for a bag sitting up against the rocks._

"_Here. Have some water." She said bringing out a canteen of fresh spring water. She watched him gulp it down greedily. She laughed when it was all gone and it has surprised the man. He glanced at her and smiled. _

"_What's your name?" He asked._

_Her face grew sad and she glanced down at her trembling hands. "I don't know… I've been alone for a long time, I have forgotten my name." She said._

"_Well then we will just have to think of a new name for you. How about Angel?" he suggested. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. _

"_No! I want something powerful. Something that when it's muttered, people will get excited. Something like Dark or Black…" She said cheerfully._

"_No. Those don't suit you. How about Silver?"_

"_Silver?"_

_The man nodded. "Yes. It's strong and powerful, yet beautiful just like you." He said. The girl blushed and looked away._

"_Silver. I like that. Okay then. My name is Silver. What's yours?" She asked._

"_Alex. My name is Alex."_

xoxo

There was a sudden knock at her quarters door and it displeased her. She was sleeping soundly, dreaming of a wonderful distant memory. She threw the door opened to see Clovis, her partner, standing before her.

"The boy has escaped. Arcanus has ordered us to capture him _unharmed._" He said hastily. He turned back around and quickly proceeded to his duty. She leaned up against the door.

"Unharmed he says. We'll just see about that." She muttered grabbing her sword and dashing off in the opposite direction.

Amiti had been running for what seems like hours trying to navigate his way through this forsaken air ship. Every turn he came to he decided to go left, but it seems like he was just getting himself more lost. He came up to another turn and took another sharp left. He ran until his feet caught up underneath him and he slid across the floor.

"Heh heh heh. Gotcha now boy." Said a deep voice in the shadows. Amiti frantically turned around to find the source, but all he could find were metal walls and lighting.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He exclaimed. A deep laughter erupted throughout the hallway and a figure emerged out of the shadows. Literally. He was a tall and skinny man dressed in crimson robes and cape. His pale red hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and he had a long scar down the left side of his face.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have you locked up with the brute. But it's okay. I can deal with you quickly." He raised his hand and dark shadows wrapped around them. Amiti trembled in fear not knowing what was going to happen. He knew nothing of his enemy and his power was something he had never seen before. It was as if the shadows were answering to his call.

"I thought you said we were to bring him back unharmed Clovis." Silver sneered as she walked up behind Amiti.

He was really trapped now. Nowhere to run.

"But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun. You always get to do the fun stuff Silver while I sit back and watch." He whined. Silver smirked and stepped around Amiti.

"I can't help it if I am the better fighter of the two. But enough of this. Let's just bring him back and have Arcanus bind him." She suggested grabbing his arm roughly. Amiti acted quickly and kicked her straight in the stomach. She cried in pain and recoiled backwards. She shot glares at Amiti as he shuffled away.

"I was going to be nice to you, but since you don't want to I just have to teach you a lesson." She sneered. Amiti had backed himself into a wall. He began to panic even more not knowing what to do. If he tried to run they would surely catch him in no time and kill him. If he fought back, he was good as dead too. Either way, he was a dead man.

Silver kicked him in his stomach and she watched the pain smear across his face. She kicked him once again and gently placed her foot against his throat slightly cutting off air circulation. Amiti began to gasp as Silver pressed harder enjoying the suffering.

"You have no idea how much I hate you. Every time I look at you all I see is him and her. The product of their relationship. I don't know what he saw in that royal bitch, but all I can say is you are causing him a world of hurt. Maybe I should just kill you now and free him from her memory forever, but he has forbidden it." She sneered. She pressed harder into his throat and he began to thrash trying to get free.

"Silver, that's enough." Clovis said pulling her away. Amiti felt a refreshing gush of air fill his lungs and he coughed as he tried to get air back into his weakened body. Silver still stood over him glaring at him, hurt in her eyes but he didn't know why.

"I don't… know… what you are… talking about…" Amiti rasped. Silver knelt down by Amiti and gently caressed his cheek. Her hand was soft yet cold.

"I know more about you than even you. Isn't that a little sad?" She whispered into his ear. She continued to caress his face and she smiled. "Amiti. I know who your father is. Look, there he is." She grinned as she grabbed Amiti by the jaw and shifted his head to the side to reveal Alex standing a few feet away.

"There's daddy dearest Amiti. There is the man who used your mother, who left her to die, and who left you to live a life filled with lies." She muttered with a poisonous tone. Amiti shook his head.

"No… It can't be. IT'S A LIE!" He screamed. This is not how he wanted to find out. He had a sickening feeling that Alex might be somehow related to him ever since he visited Tret and it grew on him more and more every time Alex appeared. He was hoping it just was utter nonsense, but seeing the shocked expression on Alex's face as Silver revealed his deepest and darkest secret only added salt to the wound.

"Silver. You go too far." Alex said sternly. Silver grinned and stood up leaving Amiti lying on the ground. "What are you going to do Arcanus? What can you do?" She muttered. Alex frowned and stepped forward. He grabbed Silver by her throat and she began to gasp for air as he constricted her airways.

"I can do more than you think Silver. Do not forget that." He sneered. He let go and she gasped for air. She massaged her throat and glowered at Alex.

"He was going to find out eventually. Why not make it now? Why prolong the torture?" She questioned.

"It would have been better if he never knew." Alex said. Silver shrugged. "Please. He was going to find out, trust me. That little wench you use to know has already figured it out."

"How do you know?"

Silver shrugged and began to walk towards Clovis who kept trying to butt in the conversation. "She use to travel around with you. She use to be with every single day. How could she not know if you had fathered a child or not? She probably knew the moment she looked at the bastard." Alex slapped Silver across the face with the backside of his hand. She fell towards the ground by the sudden force. He massaged her cheek, trying to get it to stop stinging.

"Do not call my son a bastard Silver. You better stop now if you want to keep breathing. I don't care what I had with you before, it is over between the two of us." Alex declared. Silver giggled and stood back up.

"Whatever you say Alex. You can deal with him on your own from now on. Don't call me to do your dirty work. I only serve the High Emperor now." She said walking down the hallway and past Clovis.

"Uh Sir." Clovis said. Alex turned to face him aggravated at what had just played out.

"What is it Clovis?" He said irrated. Clovis pointed to the ground where Amiti was lying. Or supposed to be lying. Alex turned around hastily searching for him.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" Alex exclaimed. Clovis thought backwards and responded, "Between the time that you were choking her and arguing with Silver, he got up and ran that direction. I tried to tell you, but you kept yelling at each other." He turned the opposite direction and began to walk. "I'll go find Silver. I bet you could talk to him."

Alex stood by himself for a moment before turning and walking down the hall towards Amiti.

xoxo

Amiti finally managed to get to the lower deck where the air balloons were usually kept, except for some reason there were none. Amiti walked up and down the deck trying to find one he could use. But none were found. He found an area that was open aired and he enjoyed the smell of the air and somewhat freedom. He wasn't free just yet and Garet's plan was done with. He sat down and hung his legs over the edge. It was over. They would eventually find him and confine him and he would never see the light of day again. He would never see his friends again and he would never see Karis again.

He wished he had ended things differently with her. He wished he could have told her his feelings. But now he was never going to see her again. He heard footsteps sound on the metal walkway. He didn't turn or get up or anything. He just sat there enjoying the setting sun in the distance.

"It's a beautiful view up here, isn't it?" It wasn't the voice he was expecting to hear. He thought maybe Alex would try to find him, but instead Silver had joined him. He watched her as she sat down a few feet away from him, hanging her feet over the edge just like him. They sat in silence for a while. Amiti wondered what was going through her head. She had just told him that Alex was his father and also nearly killed him in doing so.

"Are you sure… that Alex is my father?" Amiti questioned. He prayed that maybe, just maybe it was indeed a lie. He watched as Silver shook her head.

"It's not a lie. I have known Alex for 30 years now. I traveled with him for a long time. I know what went on between your mother and Alex. But I will not tell you. That is another story to be told by someone else. I have already told you too much." She said. She swung her feet back and forth carefree and childlike. She began to hum a cheerful tune and a smile crept across her face.

"Silver. If you can tell me one thing, please tell me this. Did Alex use my mother to gain something? Did he even love her?" Amiti began to get choked up. He feared that his mother died in a one-sided relationship. That she had given up on life for no one.

Silver stopped humming and she swung her feet more slowly. "He did love her. Very much. He always looked at her… like I wished he would look at me." Silver looked up at Amiti and he could see the pain in her eyes. This was truly a one-sided love between Alex and her.

"What's going to happen to me?" Amiti asked. Silver suddenly got serious and straightened up. "I could kill you here and now. Maybe I will." She stood up from her spot and walked over to Amiti. She knelt down behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Never fear. This won't hurt a bit." She said.

She gave a gently push and Amiti slid off of the ledge and plunged towards the ground below.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen? Will Amiti survive or did I just kill off a beloved character? You'll just have to find out Friday.


	16. Chapter 15: Visitors

Hello again! Like I promised, the new chapter is here. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T GET VERY MANY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! Is it because you are mad at me for killing off Amiti? I am so sorry that happened, but it was to further the story. So nevertheless, let's get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU!

* * *

Chapter 15: Visitors

"K-Karis?"

Were the only words that he was able to mutter out. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a silhouette off in the distance. Was it Karis? It came closer at the sound of his voice, so it must be her. Then maybe he didn't die after all. But he sure felt like it. Every inch of his body was aching, but a warm hand gently touched his forehead and a soothing warmth spread throughout his body, easing him of the pain. He opened his eyes a bit more and quickly regretted the idea. Light blinded him and he quickly shut them waiting for them to readjust. He finally managed to open them to see Matthew's mother standing beside him.

"Ah! You're finally awake? How are feeling Amiti?" She said. Amiti didn't know how to respond. His head was groggy, his body still ached, and he had no idea where he was nor how he got here. But one thing was for sure, he was definitely still alive. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. He hit something soft and realized he was lying in a giant soft bed.

"Don't try to sit up. We tried to heal your bones, but frankly I suck at it and Piers wasn't much help either. We tried our best, but we should see a real healer for you." She said sitting down beside him.

"What happened to me?" He asked. She gave a confused look with turned quickly into one of concern.

"Do you not remember what happened?" She asked.

"All I remember… is Silver pushing me off of the airship."

She frowned. "So that explains it. Amiti, you fell from the sky and onto Piers's boat. Straight through the deck too. Caused quite a scare for us." She said recalling back to when Amiti sudden reappeared before them. Amiti's face dropped.

"How in the world did I survive?" Amiti asked. No one could survive a fall like that. He was sure the air ship was several miles into the air. How could he survive a fall onto a ship that was near the ground.

"Karis got to you first. Let's see, you landed kind of in the middle of the ship, so Karis ran down the stairs to the hull where we found you mangled on top of boxes. Karis tried to heal you, but her skills are not where they need to be for someone of your injury. Piers stepped in and helped you. And I have been watching over you till you finally woke up." Jenna said fumbling with a random strand of hair.

"But… How did I survive? I fell from the sky to practically the ground. I should be dead." Amiti muttered. Jenna blinked and started laughing.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you. We were in the air. Piers's has a flying ship." She sputtered out. "You didn't fall as far as you thought. Which brings me to my next question? You were PUSHED off of the air ship." Amiti nodded. The sudden movement brought pain through his body again and he cried quietly in pain. Jenna stood up from her spot and gently touched his forehead again. She muttered a few words and warmth once again relieved the pain.

"Better?" She asked. Amiti slowly nodded this time, no pain springing through his body.

"What did you do?"

"It's a technic for Fire Adept healers. It helps relieve pain and aching muscles. Quite useful." Jenna said sitting back down. "Why don't you tell me what happened? Only if you want though. I'm sure what you went through was difficult." Jenna shifted in her seat, facing more towards Amiti. Amiti closed his eyes as he recalled the events.

"It was horrible. I don't want to even imagine what Isaac is going through." He muttered. Jenna straightened up at the mention of Isaac.

"Did… Did you find Isaac?" She whispered hoping that this was the break she was looking for. Amiti shook his head and took a deep breath as pain shot through his body.

"No. They held me captive with Garet. He… He helped me escape. And… And I…" Amiti began to choke up at what he had learned while being captive. Alex was his father. He felt hot tears roll down his cheek and he tried to wipe them away.

"Amiti, what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Why did it have to be him? Why? I wish I was never born…" Amiti cried out. Jenna didn't know what to say. She had no clue what Amiti was going on about, but what worried her was Amiti's will to live. She gently stroked his blue hair, brushing it out of his face.

"Who's him?" She questioned. Amiti shook his head as he took a shaky breath. How silly of him to get upset over this. So what if Alex was his father… But does that mean he was going to be like Alex? Tyrell is just like his father and Matthew is always commented on how much he is like his father. Will he turn out to be a monster like Alex?

"All my life I have been told that I was a miracle from my mother. That I was conceived through her powers and yet it was a lie because my father is no longer in the picture. My uncle didn't know what to tell me, so he told me a lie and even spread it throughout the kingdom. And now I have learned the truth and I wish I never did." Amiti stuttered. He felt hot tears roll down his cheek as he lost all control. Jenna wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Amiti. What did you find out?" Jenna questioned. Was her suspicions true? Was Alex his father? There was a striking resemblance among them and seeing how Amiti was reacting to whatever he learned only made her suspicions grow more.

"That I am going to be a monster because he's my father." Amiti stated.

Jenna sighed and went back to stroking Amiti's forehead and even releasing Psynergy to help relieve the pain and his aching mind.

"I don't know what happened or what you learned, but what I do know is that you have a reason to be here. You must never forget that. Your past nor your parents past defy who you are or what you will become. Matthew is an example of that. He may look like his father, but he is nothing like his father. Matthew makes his own destiny and you are the same way. Whatever you found out while you were held captive don't let it bring you down. You have too much to live for. What would Karis think if you suddenly give up and die? I think she would be very upset." Jenna said as she continued to caress Amiti's hair and forehead. He felt the warmth emit from her hand. He felt better, his body ached less and less and his mind was calm.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Amiti said. Jenna smiled and stood from her seat.

"You better get some rest. I'll bring you some food and tell the others you are awake." She said walking towards the door.

"Jenna…"

She stopped at the door and turned to see Amiti looking straight at her.

"Isaac's going to be alright. You have to believe that. Garet seemed to be fine, so that could only mean that Isaac is okay as well. You have to believe that…" He said. He laid back down and soon began to dose off again. Jenna stood by the door before exiting into the hallway. She sighed heavily and wiped away a strand tear from her eye. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She pulled herself back together and began to walk down the hall of the ship towards the kitchen.

"I must thank you for looking after my son, Jenna dear." A voice called out from behind her. Jenna stood in her place and shifted her gaze behind her.

"So it is true. Amiti is your son, Alex." She said. She turned around to see the man she once thought was her friend standing before her. But something about him was different. Maybe it was the mask covering half of his face or even the new threads, but there was something definitely different about him. Alex laughed and brushed a stray strand of hair back into place.

"You figure things out quickly as always Jenna dear. That's what I always loved about you." He said stepping towards her. Jenna stepped back into the wall and laughed.

"Do you honestly think I would miss a boy who looks exactly like you? Come now Alex. Do you really think I wouldn't know? Do you think that any of us would miss it?" Jenna retorted. Alex shrugged.

"I didn't think you would. But I am surprised you treat him with kindness seeing who his father is." Alex said surprised. Jenna shrugged. "It doesn't matter who his mother and father are, he needed help. Plus, he is nothing like you." She said back.

"You never know. He is still young. Plus he is around the age when I… how do you say it… Decided that the side of good was not what it is." Alex said walking over to Jenna more. She had nowhere to run. She was pinned up against the wall and Alex was close to her she could feel his body heat, feel his breath down her neck. She shivered and tried to push him back.

"But that's not why I am here Jenna. You have something I want. Something I need to figure this complex puzzle out." He said. Jenna thought and thought and she didn't know what he was talking about. "I've been told by Isaac that you hold the key that will bring me closer to my goal. Now why don't you hand it over and we can go about our business."

"I don't know what you are talking about Alex. Isaac never gave me a key to anything." She stated. Alex frowned and gently stroked Jenna's cheek with the backside of his fingers. She shivered slightly at his touch and looked away.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Jenna asked.

"A few things. One of them I have Matthew helping me." Jenna shot a glare and Alex pinned her against the wall with his arm and grabbed her jaw with his free hand. "Now now Jenna. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. But what I want from Isaac, is his research. I know he has been researching the Psynergy Vortexes and I want to know what he found out. I want to know what is going on in Mt. Aleph. It could help me find what I am looking for."

"I thought you were trying to find the key to immortality. Isaac knows nothing of that. So why don't you move along and leave me and my family only. And while you're at it, why not let Isaac and Garet go as well?" Jenna said. She tried to free herself from his grip, but Alex held on. He closed the distance between them and she could feel his beating heart. He was very much still alive. She thought for years that he had died when Mt. Aleph collapsed until she received a letter from Kraden suspecting his suspicions that he was alive. This only confirmed both his and hers suspicions and she wished it was wrong.

"I don't think so. Plus, I love seeing you in pain. Ah yes, I know about your secret. You better hurry up and let go of Isaac because I will take advantage of your weakness. Now if you excuse me, my dear, I have to go." Alex said. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck. "I look forward to seeing you again, Jenna." He turned and disappeared quickly as always.

Jenna brushed her hand against where his lips just were and grew angry. "Damn you Alex!" She screamed.

xoxo

"AMITI!" Karis screamed as she darted into his room. After a well needed rest and food, Amiti wanted to see his friends again. Karis darted to his bed side and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Jenna had warned them not to cause stress to him since he had not fully healed from the fall. Matthew and Tyrell joined Karis while Jenna and Piers stood by the door. Nowell was put in charge of steering the ship and Ivan was still keeping the boat in the air.

"I am so happy to see you okay. I was so worried about you Amiti." Karis said pulling away from the embrace. Amiti smiled and slightly blushed. It was still awkward to be around Karis at times. Thank goodness Ivan was not here or he would freak out.

"How are you feeling Amiti?" Tyrell asked.

"I've been better that's for sure." Amiti joked. "Tyrell, while I was being held captive, I met your father. I just wanted to tell you he is okay. But I'm sorry Matthew. I… I never got a chance to find Isaac." Amiti said. Matthew dropped his head and Tyrell patted him on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Matthew. We'll rescue him soon. Instead of saving Amiti now, we can save them once we get to Belinisk and add Sveta back to the team." Tyrell said trying to cheer Matthew up.

"Not so fast. I am eager to rescue my husband as anyone else, but there is still something that keeps playing in the back of my mind." Jenna said joining in on the conversation. The four teenagers stared at her and she continued on.

"Why was Isaac and Garet taken in the first place? If we knew what it was, we can figure out our enemies plan and stop it."

Piers stepped forward and joined in as well. "That's why, when we reach Belinisk, Jenna, Ivan, and myself will travel to Isaac's cabin in search for clues." He added.

"But wouldn't it be better if all of us came along?" Karis asked. Jenna shook her head. "You have your own job. You are to take Amiti to Imil to see Mia. She has better healing powers than both Piers and I combined. We'll meet you there within a week." Jenna stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tyrell said. There was a tap at the door and Nowell appeared before them.

"Nowell! You're supposed to be steering the ship!" Piers said in a panic.

"I just came to tell you we've reached Belinisk. And there is someone waiting for us at the docks." Nowell stated.

* * *

Oooh~ Who's waiting for them at the docks? Let's all pray it's not Silver or Clovis because Amiti just escaped from them.

Review please. YOU CAN'T BE MAD AT ME ANYMORE! I HAVE SPARED AMITI FOR THE MOMENT!


	17. Chapter 16: Questions and Answers

UGH! This took forever! And for a good reason too. One. I took a long time to make sure everything made sense. Two. I got Persona 4 and have been playing that none stop. Three. Work. Work. Work. It has been very crazy. I have decided to stop writing after work because I am so tired and my mind will stop working and then comes the none making sense writing. So, chapter may take longer now. Not as long as it took for this one, but it might not be two chapters every week.

And. I will start posting groups at the beginning of chapters since this is the part where everyone starts breaking off. So it's one big group right now and consist of:  
Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Amiti, Jenna, Ivan, Piers, Eoleo, Himi, and Sveta

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am quite proud of it. Very long, but will not be the longest one. I think the rescue mission is going to be three chapters long if I have planned everything out correctly.

Disclaimer: I do not own except for Silver, Clovis, my version of the High Emperor, and now Echo. (And Chloe too!)

* * *

Chapter 16: Questions and Answers

It had only been two days since Amiti escaped and he still didn't regret helping. Even though they bound him even more and he hung merely by his wrists, he could care less what happened to him as long as Amiti had gotten out safely. He waited patiently for whatever torture was to come. He can take it. But for Isaac, he kept hearing whispers in the hall that things were turning for the worse. Alex did enjoy watching the pain on Isaac's face. It seems he still hasn't forgotten what Isaac had robbed from him even though Isaac had no clue about it and he intends to make him suffer as long as he could. He only prayed that Jenna and Ivan would find them soon because if they waited any longer, Isaac might not.

The door to the cell opened and light once again flooded the dark room. The silhouette of Alex stood in the doorway and Garet smiled knowing what was to come, but he didn't care. All the pain in the world could never hurt as much as the night he lost the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

xoxo

"MATTHEW!" Sveta was waiting for them at the docks. Matthew quickly departed the ship and hugged his dear friend. Tyrell followed behind Matthew while Karis stayed on board letting Amiti use her as a crutch. Jenna and Ivan stood by the railing while Piers and Nowell made the preparations to dock.

"It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you Matthew. How have you been? I didn't expect you to be already out again. Has something happened?" Sveta quickly said as she released him from her embrace.

"It's a long story Sveta. A really long story. How did you know I was here?" he questioned.

"I picked up your scent from miles away. I figured you might be heading here and it came true when one of my men came and told me a ship had just docked." She said. "Good to see you again Tyrell. Hope you haven't burned anything down." She joked. Tyrell grew red in anger, but was quickly calmed by Matthew. The last thing they needed was for Tyrell to burn the dock down.

Sveta turned her gaze upward towards the ship seeing Karis and Amiti still onboard. "Karis! Amiti! You are here as well. Good to see you again!" Sveta called out. Karis and Amiti departed the ship carefully and made their way towards the others.

"Great to see you again as well Sveta." Karis said.

"You are looking wonderful as ever Sveta." Amiti commented. Sveta raised her eyebrow at the two. It did seem odd that Amiti had his arm draped over Karis's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Karis grew hot at Sveta's gaze.

"I-It's not what you think Sveta! Amiti's injured. I'm just helping him walk." Karis stuttered. Sveta continued to give her Yeah-Right gaze before busting into laughter. "S-Sorry. It's just been so long since I have seen all of you. I have missed you all very much." She said continuing her laughter. The other joined in with her until Amiti cringed in pain.

"No more laughter for me. I might break another rib and Jenna would be pissed." Amiti joked. Sveta tilted her head slightly and asked who Jenna was. Before anyone could respond, Jenna appeared behind Amiti with two bags in her hands.

"I'm Jenna. Matthew's mother. Nice to finally meet you Sveta. Heard many wonderful things about you from Matthew." She said setting the bags down by her feet. Matthew face grew red at his mother's comment and diverted his gaze away from everyone. Sveta stared at Matthew and smiled. She turned back to Jenna and bowed slightly before slowing back up and holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well. I finally get to meet a Warrior of Vale." She said. Jenna took Sveta's hand and shook it. "Don't worry. There are more Warriors with us." She said turning around to see Ivan and Piers unloading a few things off of the ship.

"Ivan! Piers! Come say hello to Sveta!" Jenna called out to the men. Piers looked up at the group while trying to pass a box onto Ivan. He quickly released it and waved only to have the box completely fall on top of Ivan.

"WILL YOU WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING PIERS!" Ivan screamed throwing the box back up at Piers. He caught it quickly before laughing out an apology. Jenna sighed and shook her head. "Piers is still Piers even if he is a hundred years old or not." Jenna commented. The group laughed and began to help the men unload the ship except for Amiti who sat quietly on one of the boxes watching. He was completely absorbed into watching Karis help her father that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"You just going to sit there and watch her all day Amiti or do you plan on finally confessing your love to her?" Said a voice behind him. Amiti froze and slowly turned around as best as he could without causing pain in his chest and side.

"Eoleo… What are you doing here?" Amiti muttered. The great Champa stood behind him with that same old stupid grin on his face. Amiti face dropped a bit before slowly turning back around and ignoring the pirate. Eoleo clasped Amiti on the shoulder which resulted in Amiti letting out a painful scream. Jenna and Karis stopped what they were doing and looked at Amiti who shoved away Eoleo's hand.

"You blundering fool! Don't touch me!" Amiti screamed as pain began to spread through his chest and throughout his body. Jenna sighed and set down the bags she was carrying and walked over to Amiti. Karis followed in close pursuit and stood behind Jenna as she watched her slowly ease Amiti's pain with her Mars healing abilities. Amiti sighed in relief as he felt the pain melt away.

Jenna stood and stared at the mysterious boy before. She felt like she had met him before but couldn't place her finger on it. "What's your name?" She questioned.

"I am Eoleo of Champa. And who are you, my lady?" Eoleo said walking up to Jenna. The name rung a bell and she knew instantly who he was.

"I'm Jenna. Matthew's mother. And don't ever call me my lady again or I will throw you across the dock." She threatened. Amiti and Karis laughed quietly before straightening up when Jenna glared at them.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. You use to travel around with that old guy. Damn. You got hot." Eoleo muttered under his breath. Jenna stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"What did you just say?" She muttered. Eoleo gulped as he soon realized his mistake. But he couldn't help it. She was indeed a fine woman to him. He soon regretted ever saying it when she suddenly grabbed him by the arm and slung him across the dock into the water.

"LEARN SOME MANNERS BOY!" Jenna screamed. Piers and Ivan had stopped what they were doing and walked over to Jenna.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Piers said as he helped Eoleo back out of the water. Jenna crossed her arms and went back to unloading the boat. Piers turned to Eoleo and a shook his head.

"You got lucky Eoleo. Usually she burns you to a crisp." He laughed. "So what brings you out here Eoleo. Last I heard, you were sailing around trying to find your dad. Of course, that was some time." Piers asked. Ivan grew bored and went back to work.

"Ah. Well I got captured by the Kingdom of Belinisk, nearly boiled alive, got caught up in the Grave Eclipse in which my father tragically lost his life trying to help us escape. And by us I mean Matthew and everyone else. After that, I helped put an end to the Eclipse. I was supposed to take Himi back home, but Sveta was caught up in some trouble so we decided to stay." Eoleo explained as he pointed out Himi to Piers. She had wandered over to Amiti who was delighted to see her again and the two began to catch up.

"So the Great Pirate Briggs has fallen. Tragic. Even though he was a pirate, he was still a good man. But tell me. What is this problem that Sveta is caught up in?" Piers said bringing Eoleo closer to him.

"Something changed when Apollo's Lens was lit and now the city is in turmoil. It's a strange occurrence that no one can figure out. Sveta is deeply troubled. We sent a letter to Kraden hoping he could help." Eoleo explained. Piers was confused by what he meant. City in turmoil? But everything seems fine at the docks and he can see the gates and looked like everyone was enjoying themselves in the city.

"I don't understand by this turmoil. Is there someone attacking the city or something?" Piers said. Eoleo shook his head.

"No, it's the children. It seems they have this strange ability that wasn't present till after the Lens was activated. We have investigated a bit and most of the kids say they can see people who are no longer here. It's taking a toll on them. Some have gone so far as to hurt others and themselves to make these unseen people go away. Sveta is distressed about this." Eoleo explained further. Piers nodded his head as he tried to piece things together. There were still many pieces to be solved in this giant puzzle and this only added to his many questions.

"If you two are going to stand there in day dream, why not come day dream with us and finish unloading the boat." Jenna said dropping two bags at their feet. Eoleo smiled shyly and quickly ran to help in fear of being tossed in the water again.

"Jenna… We've got another problem." Piers said. He told Jenna what Eoleo had just relayed to him.

"That is a problem. Maybe we should investigate while we are here?" Jenna suggested. Piers shook his head. "No. Let the kids take care of this one. We have our own problem to solve." He stated. Jenna thought about it for a moment and agreed. It was best for the kids to take care of this one.

xoxo

"Arcanus… The High Emperor would like to see you." Clovis stated as he passed Alex in the hallway. Alex nodded in acknowledgement and headed straight for the upper deck where the High Emperor spent his time. Even though Alex had only been traveling with the Tuaparang for about 25 years now, he still knew absolutely nothing about the man who ruled this mysterious clan. But what he was able to gather was that it was a clan far to the north that was destroyed when the Alchemy Seal was placed. Only a select few were chosen to join the Emperor in the great airship and they have lived high in clouds ever since that faithful day centuries ago.

He stepped up to the large metal doors that led into what was believed to be a throne room, but was actually just a simple room with two comfortable couches facing each other and a simple coffee table in between. The High Emperor, a man young in years but old in knowledge, lounged comfortable on the couch facing away from the door. Silver was propped up against it, facing toward the door, and her gaze narrowed as the man stepped before her. She quickly pushed herself off of the couch and bid her farewell to the Emperor. She walked past Alex in haste not wanting to be anywhere near the man who crushed her heart into tiny pieces.

Alex's gaze watched as she gracefully walked past him and closed the door. The Emperor motioned Alex to come sit on the couch across for him. He stepped forward and took a seat. The Emperor didn't even bother sitting up. He continued to lounge propping his head up with his arm.

He was a strange man, the Emperor. He never really commanded or held authority over his airship. It was usually run by either Alex or Clovis. Alex was lucky to be held in such high honor of the Emperor only because he had promised to share the secret to immortality with him once he had it within his greedy grasp.

Alex watched as the Emperor twisted a random strand of white hair between his thumb and index finger staring at Alex.

"Arcanus. Status." He muttered. The Emperor flipped over and was now laying on his back. His antics seemed childish in Alex's eyes. If you were Emperor of a great clan, wouldn't you act with more authority instead of lying on the couch all day. Alex sighed and furrowed his brow slightly.

"They still refuse to talk. About anything. Where the research is hidden? How to get it? And where the boy is now." Alex reported getting agitated at his own failures. For months now, he has tried to squeeze the vital information out of Isaac and Garet, yet they refused to talk. No matter what he did. The Emperor frowned and sat straight up finally facing Alex in the face.

"I'm beginning to grow impatient Arcanus. I want you to find the girls and bring them to me. They are the keys in bringing complete darkness back to Weyard. The Luna Tower was utter failure and Artemis Asylum is probably completely destroyed. Our only way is to find the girls and have them do our bidding." The Emperor said standing up and began pacing up and down the room. He rubbed his hands together nervously as he began to think of all the things that would happen when darkness finally fell upon Weyard once again. Alex sighed and began to massage his temple to stop the growing headache from getting worse. It was the same thing every time he came to talk with the Emperor. There was not much he could do.

He had planted to seed of thought into Jenna's head and now she will head over to the cabin to find what Isaac was researching and when that time comes, he will be waiting in the shadows to strike and finally achieve what he has been searching for.

"One more thing Arcanus, before you leave today." The Emperor said plopping back down on the couch. "Be sure to apologize to Silver. I grow tired of her presence here every day. Why don't you go back to entertaining her like you use to when you first arrived." He said playing with another random bit of hair. Alex sighed heavily and rose from his seat.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He said quickly leaving the room. He rather die than apologize to Silver. She was the last person he wanted to see at the very moment.

xoxo

"Are we finished yet?" Tyrell complained sitting down on the dock. "Amiti, you're lucky you have all those broken bones. I just want to sit there and watch everyone work." Amiti frowned at the comment.

"It's not fun at all Tyrell. I prefer helping out then just sitting around any day." He said with a huff. Tyrell rolled his eyes and stood back up as the others joined him and Amiti.

"Thanks for all the hard work guys. Now the boat isn't so crowded." Piers said with a smile.

"So all of this crap was literally just crap?" Tyrell muttered slightly irritated he just had to clean up Piers's boat.

"Yeah. Piers was never good on keeping things tidy. I remember a few times during our travels I had to clean up after him." Jenna said joining the others with Matthew by her side.

Piers laughed half-heartedly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, my uncle was the same way and he helped raise me. But enough about that, I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." He suggested.

"How about coming back up the castle? I can have the cooks make us dinner." Sveta suggested. "I wouldn't mind someone cooking for me." Jenna commented. Piers and Ivan laughed at the comment and soon everyone was heading into town.

Belinisk was a lively town as ever. The citizens were bustling through the streets and music filled the air. Things seemed to be returning to normal after the tragedy that struck just a few months ago. But as they continued to walk through the city, Matthew notice Sveta was more tense than before. He walked up next to her and was beginning to ask if she was okay when shouting could be heard in the distance.

"STOP HER!" The shouting grew closer to the group. Everyone stopped and turned towards the shouting. Two guards were chasing a lone girl and as she approached the group, she quickly darted behind Matthew.

"Help me!" She pleaded. Matthew didn't know what to do. The girl was rather small and petite. What could she have done wrong? But before he could find out, Sveta had stepped in.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled. The two guards snapped into attention and gave her the details.

"This girl is under suspicion of being the culprit behind the strange occurrences. She was seen talking to a child and we were going apprehend her, but she ran away when we questioned her." The first guard said. Sveta frowned and faced the girl.

"Is this true? Are behind this?" She said. The girl shook her head.

"No! I'm not! I was just comforting the poor child. She is so scared and frightened by the dead. You should be trying more to help them!" She cried out from behind Matthew. Sveta frowned and turned to the guards. "You two are dismissed. Return to your posts and speak of this to no one. I will handle the girl."

The two bowed and departed. Everyone surrounded Matthew and the strange girl who was still clinging to his tunic.

"It's okay now. You can stop hiding." Jenna said stepping forward. The girl shook her head. "I'm fine… It's just… The light. It's very faint in him. It's quite nice." She muttered. Jenna became confused as to what she had said.

"You want me to tell him? Are you sure? Okay then." The girl said. This confused everyone even more. She slowly released Matthew's tunic and she stepped towards Tyrell. Matthew finally got a better look at the girl who took a quick shine to him. She wore a simple white dress and was barefoot. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and there was a small braid on the right side. Her bangs were cut just above her dark blue eyes and she was a small petite girl.

Tyrell took a step back afraid of the girl. She did nothing but smile sweetly. "She says your dad is okay and not to worry. She is happy to see you grow to a fine man and hopes you will continue to make your dad proud." She said. Tyrell shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

The girl frowned and looked over his shoulder. "What did you say your name was?" She stood there in silence, nodding to no one. "She says her name is Chloe." The girl said after a bit.

Jenna gasped and shook her head. "That's not possible…." She muttered. The girl turned around and stared at Jenna. "She says it's her and that she is going to leave now. She also wanted to say that Isaac is hanging in there as well….. She's gone." The girl said. Jenna felt her knees buckle and soon she hit the pavement. Piers quickly went to her side, supporting her back up.

"Just who are?" He questioned. Another question to this never ending list. The girl smiled again.

"My name is Echo… I'm what you would call… A light Adept."

* * *

And the mystery deepens. It's a not a spoiler, but I'll tell you now. Chloe is Tyrell's mother.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 17: Separation

There are absolutely no words I can say on my sudden disappearance…  
OH WAIT! YES THERE IS! Here is a nice list of things that happened between the last time I have updated and this time:  
1. I got really into play Persona 4  
2. Work became hectic  
3. I started a new semester in college which I am currently taking 5 classes equaling out to 16 hours -  
4. My brother got married which ate up a LOT of my time.  
5. Family problems out the WHAZOO!  
6. I have moderate depression

The last one is a BIG whammy to everything. Like I am actually borderline SEVERE depression but, I am getting help. As you can obviously see because I am UPDATING! I will try to make regular updates but, I make no promises. I have 2 writing classes and they take up a LOT of my time. The only reason I was able to write this chapter out was because:  
1. I got a break between essays  
2. I was tired of reading the book I am supposed to be reading  
3. Doctor Who. Watching way too much of it  
4. I felt like writing the rest of this chapter.

When I went to open it, the last time this document had last been modified was back in August! Oops indeed. But without further ado, I give the next installment of Darkest Hour.

But first, I just wanted to share with you that I am changing up my writing style a bit. I will not be mixing in first person and third person. No, I will not suddenly just change the POV. I mean by scenes as you will see in this chapter. Now I will shut up and let you read.

* * *

"_Garet! Come look at this."_

"_Garet! I made this for you."_

"_Garet!"_

"_Garet."_

"_Garet… I…Lo..ve…"_

_When did the voice disappear? I can no longer hear her. It has been so long. Far too long. But I have to stay here… For Tyrell…_

"What are you thinking about?" A voice called to me. I glanced up. It was Silver. She was the last person I wanted to see. But something seemed off. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Her face seemed softer, her stern expression wiped clean. She sat against the wall with her legs tucked up against her chest. She stared at me straight in the face. She was curious.

"The love of my life…" I whispered. Why was I telling her this? The words just came out effortlessly. She tilted her head slightly and her white hair fell against her face, concealing her expression from me.

"What was she like?" I felt my head pop up. Did she ask what she was like? I saw her rest her chin on her knees and stare up at me. That expression. It was filled with curiosity and wonder.

And this was when I knew something was changing within her….

Chapter 17: Separation

The castle banquet hall was decorated in shades of red and gold. Even though the party didn't seem as large, the table was huge. Several chairs were left empty at the far end while everyone huddled around each other and the mysterious girl named Echo. Not much was said when she had revealed herself to be a Light adept. Not much was known about the two elements and this was the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

If only Echo would stop eating so much. The moment they had entered the banquet hall food had been set out for them. She had devoured two plates in no time and started on her third. She even put Tyrell to shame. As everyone finished up and plates were being cleared, the interrogation began.

"Echo, when was the last time you ate?" Jenna said with concern. She was sitting a few seats away from her. Echo finally pushed her plate away and sat back in the chair.

"It's been a while… I can't even remember the last time I had a proper meal." She said fumbling with the end of her white dress. "It's been a long time since I had a proper of anything, a place to bathe, to eat, and to sleep. I have been living on the streets here ever since the light came here." She said.

"What do you mean by the 'light came here'?" Ivan asked. He leaned towards the table, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin eagerly on his hand.

"When the darkness went away. That was a scary time. Monsters everywhere… Coming for me… Scary…" She muttered. She slowly tilted her head down making her bangs cover her face. She recalled the time when the Grave Eclipse covered the land and every step she took a monster came to take her light, her essence. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine and she slightly rubbed her arms for warmth.

Matthew, who was sitting next to her, gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Echo stared straight up at him and she noticed a sadden expression painted on his face. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Piers jumped in to continue the interrogation.

"Where were you before you came to Belinisk?" He asked.

Echo placed her index finger on her chin and thought long and hard. Wherever she was, she didn't know the name nor the specific location. All she knew was it was surrounded by trees and a mountain off in the distance. Jenna then questioned her about the mountain. Echo didn't know how to reply. She fumbled again with her dress as she felt the pressure to answer the questions weighing down on her shoulders.

"Umm… All that I remember is just one day waking up and seeing a bunch of rocks around me. The area seemed to have been destroyed. I was afraid I might get caught up in a fight, so I quickly took shelter in the nearby woods. That's about all I remember." She stated.

Everyone stared at her and the silence hung in the air. Ivan finally broke it and shifted slightly in his chair. "What about Light Adepts? Where are you originally from? How did you come to be here?"

Echo shrugged. "I've been wondering that myself. That's why I have been in here in this city for a long time. It is the first place I have seen light adepts. Of course their power came from a different source, but it's the same as mine. I was hoping that someone would help me, but everyone was in pain especially the children. They couldn't bear to see the dead." She said glaring at Sveta, who was sitting at the very end.

"You have a problem with me?" Sveta sneered as she glared back. The two continued to glare at each other before Jenna finally broke them up. "Alright you two, that's enough. Now Echo, you say you can see the dead. Is that true for all Light Adepts?"

Once again Echo shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's why I want to find more and meet them. Find out who I am."

Jenna, Ivan, and Piers left out a small laugh. Jenna sighed and sat back in her chair. "Find out who you are, huh? That's something I've heard many times." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. Everything that was just said was completely worthless. They were directly back to square one.

Until the door burst opened.

Everyone jumped and stood from their seats to see who gave such an obnoxious entrance. Two figures began to approach them, cloaks billowing behind them, footsteps echoing throughout the hall. As they became clearer, Jenna, Ivan, and Piers began to smile.

Standing before them was the greatest Alchemist scholar Kraden and his young apprentice Rief standing by his side.

"It has been far too long." Kraden said with a smile. Kraden walked over to the table and took a seat next to Sveta. Nowell stood from her seat next to Piers and greeted her brother with a warm hug and a deep sigh of relief that he was alright. The last time she had seen him, he was in danger with the dangerous group called Tuaparang. Even though she had heard many times that he was alright, she wouldn't stop worrying till she saw him with her own two eyes.

"It seems I have come at a great time." Kraden said as everyone began to shuffle around. The kids greeted Rief while the others quickly caught Kraden up to what has happened. He nodded at the appropriate moments and stared at Echo when told about her. "I see…" He muttered when Piers finally finished. He leaned forward and inspected her. Echo leaned back terrified of the strange man.

"Nothing to worry my dear. I have never met someone with a power like yours and it is very intriguing since I have just met Dark Adepts not too long ago." He said.

"You have met Dark Adepts? When was this?" Ivan questioned. Everyone had returned to their seats and the interrogation continued. Kraden rubbed his chin, pondering and pondering away. "Oh, I would say when the Grave Eclipse started. Of course, we did not know at the time who they were but, eventually they revealed themselves." He finally answered.

"They are powerful, the Dark Adepts. They can turn the most gentlest of a man into a cold hearted killer," Kraden said turning his gaze towards Sveta.

"They can turn the bravest warrior into a scared child," He said turning his gaze towards Matthew.

"And they can make such a young child confused with their endless power." He muttered turning his gaze towards Echo. Their eyes locked and for the longest time, they stared at each other trying to understand one another. "Don't worry Echo. We will help you. It's what we do. It's what they do. The Warriors of Vale." He finally said staring into the faces of Jenna, Ivan, and Piers. Slowly, they nodded in a silent agreement only those four understood.

"It's time that we are off then." Piers said. The three rose from the table as the children stared at them in utter confusion.

"Where are you going?" Karis said getting up as well and dashing over to her father. The others slowly followed behind her steps, only Amiti didn't move. Echo stayed in her place as well, confused as to what was going on.

"It is time for us to separate but, not for very long. We will meet up again." Ivan said giving his only daughter a tight embrace.

"Where are you going?" She muffled into his shoulder.

"To the cabin. To look for any clues." Piers replied.

"But it would be hopeless. We never found anything in there… in that wreckage…" Tyrell whispered, recalling the fleeting memories of when he discovered his home destroyed and his father missing.

"I know Isaac better than anyone here and I know there is more hiding away. He would never leave us stranded without anything. But if we truly don't find anything, he will have to answer to me." Jenna sternly said. Matthew walked up to her. These were the awkward moments between him and Jenna. The moments where he didn't know what to do or what to say to ease her troubled heart over Isaac. But then again, it wasn't his place. He was the son and he had no right to meddle in their love yet, it was painful to see his mother in so much pain. So much agony. It was the same pain she felt when he left Kalay to train with his father for a year and he knew it too. But there was nothing he could do.

Jenna cupped her hands around Matthew's face and held a strong and firm gaze. "Do not worry about me. I have Ivan and Piers with me, plus I can take care of myself. We will come back." She said trying to be reassuring.

"So what are to do till then?" Matthew muttered.

Jenna released Matthew and patted him on the shoulders. "Take Amiti to Mia. She will be able to heal him properly. Plus, it would be a good meet-up point." Jenna pulled Matthew into a tight embrace and whispered gently in his ear, "Watch over Echo. And be careful… _very_ careful." She said finally pulling away. She gave Tyrell a hug as well before stepping out into the hallway leaving the children with Piers and Ivan.

"The goodbyes are always the toughest," Ivan muttered. Piers nodded and turned back to the children.

"Watch after one another. Take Amiti to Mia. Rief and Nowell know the best routes to get there from here. You have two weeks to get there. That should be plenty of time. If we do not return at the end of those two weeks, do not come looking for us. Mia will know what to do." Piers instructed. Ivan gave Karis one last hug before gently kissing her forehead and heading out to the hallway.

The children watched as the only people they could really rely on slip through the door and into the unknown.

They knew from this point on things were only going to get more and more dangerous.

* * *

Does anyone get the feeling that Kraden sounds a bit like the Doctor? Do any of you even know what Doctor Who is? Because if you do, you better PM me right now because I will have a field day. Also, I am going to open up a writer's blog about my fanfiction and of course myself. When I get it set up, I hope you all will come and read it because it will give you a better outlook on when new chapters will be posted, when new stories will come, and of course the crazy thing I call my life (But not in great detail. I have another blog for that.)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I think I just got my 50th review for this story a few weeks ago.) and I am terribly sorry for the long long long long long long long long long loooooooooong wait. It was not my decision to keep it from you, my mind just would not think. Thank you also for your support and please continue to read.

With much love,

Lullaby (I am going to start calling myself Lullaby. Supaku will still be my channel name, but I will post at the end of every AN with Lullaby. It suits me better now. I will shut up now. Until next time…. Whenever that is.)


	19. Chapter 18: One Step Closer

Wow... I am actually updating! Well, I've had some free time so I decided to write. A few notes about this chapter.

1. Chapters will get longer.  
2. The research will be told in a chapter coming up. I wanted it to be in one chapter and not spread over 50 so, you can thank me later.  
3. Yes. Echo hates Sveta and Sevat doesn't like Echo. Can you see a love triangle happening?  
4. Pay CLOSE attention to Silver.  
5. Happy (late) Thanksgiving everyone. I ate way too much turkey. I probably could become a turkey with what I ate. Who went black friday shopping? I did. Didn't buy much except for Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, some cute hates and scarves, and this really cute hoodie too.

Anywho, let's get on with reading.

Disclaimer: Do not own except for Silver and Echo. They are my babies

* * *

Chapter 18: One Step Closer

The door never opened yet, she was in the cell with him. He had been awake for a long time now and he was certain the door did not open. Yet she was standing before him; tall, lean, and poised but something was off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it just yet but, it was certainly there. He stared at her and she stared back. What did she want? What could she do? By the looks of it she had no weapon on her. He lifted his head and was now staring her directly into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He questioned with a bitter edge to his voice. This was the girl who has caused him much trouble, who has hurt his family and himself dearly. What could she possibly want?

Silver stepped closer and closer till she was a standing a few feet away from him. And that's when he saw it. The changed expression. It was no longer a stern and cruel which could bring fear to anyone but, it was soft and delicate. She almost seemed fragile, just at any moment she could break.

She raised her hand and gently placed it over her heart.

"I don't understand… It hurts. My heart hurts but, I am not sick. Why?"

xoxo

Alex watched as the High Empyror danced among the room, swinging the light blade around. The Empyror seemed to be in a good mood today which was pleasant. Every time Alex had been summoned, it was always the same foul mood usually because Silver was just with him.

After a moment, he grew bored and threw the blade towards Alex. He caught it effortlessly as the Empyror plopped down on one of the plush couches. He laid back and let his head hang over the edge.

"I thought I told you to apologize to Silver. Every day she is in here and doesn't do a thing. It's quite boring." He said twirling a strand of his hair between his fingers. Alex shifted on his feet. Once again, he had brought up Silver first. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Silver just didn't want anything to do with him. No amount of apologies would make Silver love him again. He had broken her heart, something he never intended to do.

Alex sighed and placed the blade in the care of a young servant before walking over to the couches.

"Many times I have tried to talk to her. I am sorry Your Majesty but, she doesn't want anything to do with me." Alex said. The Empyror laughed.

"Fine. Then tell me of the status. Are we closer to reaching our goal?"

"Our intelligence states that Jenna is now moving towards the cabin. She will find his research and I will be there personally to take it from her. Clovis and Silver have been instructed to find Matthew who is rumored to be in Belinisk and has met a mysterious girl." He reported.

At the mention of a mysterious girl, the Empyror sat straight up and turned to Alex.

"Do you think she could be one of the girls? Which one?" He began to question. Alex raised his hand to silence the energetic ruler.

"We currently do not know but, we shall soon find out. Once they are out of the safety of Belinisk walls, Clovis and Silver will strike." He stated. The Empryor lied back down and began to wring his hands together in excitement. It has been a long time since he has received good news and this was the best.

Soon, one on the keys to bringing darkness to the world will be in his grasp and it excited him.

xoxo

"So what do we do now?" Nowell asked as everyone sat around the table for breakfast. It was the morning after Jenna and the others had left. It was a good question. What were they to do now? All they were instructed to do was to go to Imil to have Amiti healed by Mia and wait. There had to be more they can do.

"Well, for one traveling to a place that cold you will need many supplies and my ship does not have that many." Eoleo said piling the fresh bacon onto his place. Karis stuck her tongue out in disgust of having to sit next to the pirate.

"Agenda one, get supplies for the trip to Imil." She said as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Agenda two, do a little research of our own." Kraden interjected. Everyone turned to face him. He did indeed have a good point. While Jenna and the others find Isaac's research, they could do a little of their own. They were facing a nameless evil and it would be best to find a little readings.

"Now, Rief and I have already done quite a bit. All that remains is gathering it together. So here is what we will do for the next two days," Kraden began. "We will break off into groups. One will gather supplies and get everything ready for the trip while everyone else will come with me to the library to analyze what we had gathered."

Everyone nodded in a silent agreement and finished breakfast in an eerie silence.

xoxo

Matthew, Eoleo, Tyrell, Sveta, and Echo were to gather supplies for the trip while Karis, Rief, Amiti, Himi, and Kraden were to do research. Eoleo and Tyrell were aboard the ship making room for everything while Sveta gathered supplies in the castle. That left Matthew and Echo to do shopping in town.

They walked among the streets gathering everything from warmer clothing to herbs to more weaponry. Echo remained close to Matthew's side which never seemed to bother him in the slightest. It was mid-noon when they decided to stop for lunch. A small vendor was selling fresh fruits and vegetables at the town circle and Matthew bought some to share. They sat by the giant statue and silently ate while listening to the music filling the air.

"Why do only stay with me?" Matthew asked.

"Because the light is strongest with you. I like it. It's very warm and bright." She said plucking a grape off of the stem and placing it in her mouth.

"But I don't understand why I have… light. I am a Venus Adept, an earth Adept. How could I possibly have light?" He inquired further. Echo only shrugged and continued to eat.

"What about the others? Do they have the light?"

Echo shook her head. "Kind of. But it's very faint, practically not there. Well, except for the so called ruler of this town. Hers is very bright just like you. But I don't want to be around her."

Matthew grew confused. Why did Echo not like Sveta? What did she ever do to Echo? Matthew decided to inquire a little more.

"She won't help the children. All of them are hurting because of the light. She's not a very good ruler." Echo bluntly stated.

"She had just came into power, only after losing her brother in a terrible accident. She is under a lot of stress."

Echo shook her head. "Doesn't matter the tragedies one faces, you still have to help others." She said placing the grape stem on the ground. Matthew gave up the effortless fight and stared at the ground only to notice a certain detail.

Echo wasn't wearing shoes.

"Where are you shoes?" He asked. Echo glanced up at him. This was the first time today she really had a good long look at him. She loved his bright blue eyes, filled with the hidden power of light.

"I don't have any."

"You've been walking all over town today without shoes. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked pulling her to her feet hastily. Echo stumbled a bit at the sudden rise only to be caught in Matthew's arm. He was very built for someone his age. She felt her face become hot and straightened herself quickly.

"I didn't think it was that important." She muttered. Matthew ruffled her hair and told her to pick up her supply bag. He grabbed her hand and led her back through town to a small shop. He opened the door and told her to wait. He ran up to the counter and after a brief exchange, he had acquired a pair of white slippers.

"Here. Wear these from now on. Don't lose them okay." He said handing them to her. She accepted the gift and stared at them. They were simply beautiful. The fabric felt soft in her hands and the soles were gold in color. She slipped them on and found them a perfect fit. They were comfortable and it matched her dress perfectly.

"Thank you Matthew! I'll treasure them forever!" She said excitedly. Matthew smiled and grabbed her hand again.

"Come on. We have to meet up with the others at the dock." He stated pulling her along behind him.

xoxo

It was almost evening when Matthew and Echo arrived at the docks. The sun was just hitting the horizon basking the sea in rays of gold and orange. Echo gasped at the brilliant colors and stared out into the open sea.

"It's beautiful out there. It's even more beautiful when you have nothing but open sea ahead." Someone muttered beside Echo. She turned to see not Matthew beside her but, Sveta. Echo stiffened at her new company and faced towards the sea again watching the sea swallow the sun.

"I know why you hate me and I don't understand. What can I possibly do? I don't know what's going on? How can I help when I am powerless?" She questioned in frustration. Echo has been acting cold towards her ever since they met. Usually small things like that didn't bother her but, seeing her all over Matthew just made her blood boil.

"Even if you are clueless doesn't mean you should just leave things alone. Your people need you and yet I rarely ever see you walk the streets. Even though you can't help solve the problem, you can help comfort those in need." Echo muttered. Sveta faced Echo.

"Is there anything I can do to help the children?"

Echo shook her head. "No… They will always have that power now… All you can do is comfort. It's not much but, at least it is something right?" Echo said beaming a bright smile at Sveta.

"Echo! Sveta! Come help us!" Matthew called from the ship. The girls nodded and headed over towards to the ship.

xoxo

"NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!" Nowell shouted throwing papers into the air. Rief frowned at his sister and hastily began to pick the pages back up. Karis joined and set her papers back on the table.

"We have to keep looking Nowell. Eventually we will find something that will connect to the Tuaparang." Karis sat back down and began rereading the large book.

The Belinisk library was enormous. It was 5 stories high with each level filled with bookshelves. Many beastmen walked along the corridors trying to find a book or trying to find where they got a certain book. Among them were indeed humans, not paying mind to their surroundings. Scholars filled the desks and tables jotting down notes and findings that were hidden away in the library.

Kraden and company were in the very back corner of the third floor pouring over the various research him and Rief had done in the short months they were reunited but, sadly nothing seemed to make sense. Karis pushed the book away and placed her head on the table letting her emerald hair fall over face.

"Too many words. There is absolutely nothing in this book." She mumbled. Amiti, who was sitting next to her, laughed quietly.

"Don't give up Karis. There has to be something." He said. She grabbed another book and began to skim through it. The quiet moments began to pass by till Kraden began to ask people to pass him books. They watched as he quickly jotted down various things from the Golden Age to the Seal of Alchemy.

"What did you find sir?" Rief asked as he pulled the notes from under Kraden's hands. Kraden sat back in his chair in disbelief of what he had just discovered.

"If this is true, then it changes everything."

xoxo

The cabin was still a wreck. The only thing that had changed since Matthew and the others were here was a fine coat of dust and few random plants sprouting. The Psynergy Vortex still hovered over the plateau emitting the same eerie light. Piers gazed upon it from a broken window of the cabin.

"I can't possibly imagine what happened here. This place only makes me want to find Isaac and Garet faster." He muttered to himself. Or so he thought. Ivan snuck up behind him with his head in another stack of papers.

"I have no idea what we are trying to find. What kind of research are we looking for again Jenna?" He called. Jenna, who was upstairs, ran towards the stairs.

"Something that only I can get into. Apparently I have some key but, I don't know what it could possibly be. Isaac never gave me any key before." She said running back upstairs. Ivan rolled his eyes before rummaging through the bookshelves again.

"We could be here forever…" He muttered. Piers laughed and went back to searching. He dug through various crates and cupboards but, never came upon anything he couldn't get into. He spotted Jenna running back downstairs and then onto the basement. She may have not been here often but, she knew the cabin well. He laughed and walked along the wall till he spotted a strange area.

Piers walked closer to investigate only to see that part of the wall had been destroyed and a secret room was behind it. "Ivan," he called. "Come look at this." Ivan stopped what he was doing and joined Piers by the strange wall.

"Do you think we can get in?" Ivan asked. Piers shrugged and began to try and pull the wall down. Eventually the wall toppled down and revealed the secret room. It was a simple room with nothing but a chest and a few books. Ivan walked into the room and looked at the chest.

It was simple redwood chest with a lock. But the lock was no ordinary lock. There was no place for a key. Instead there was a place for a ring. Ivan called to Jenna and she joined the boys.

"What in the world… I never knew there was a room like this!" She exclaimed. She knelt down beside the chest and traced her finger upon the lock. No simple ring would fit. It was specially crafted for a woman's ring that had a leaf design across it. Jenna gasped and looked down at her wedding band. She slid the silver ring off and placed it in the lock. There was a small click and the ring was ejected. It clinked on the floor and rolled by Jenna. Piers caught it and placed it in his pocket.

Jenna slid the lock off and opened the chest. Inside was numerous amounts of paper all filled with Isaac's handwriting with the occasional Kraden's or Garet's. Jenna began to dig and skim through the research. There were so many different things written on here, none of which she recognized. She wondered how Isaac got ahold of this information.

"What did you find Jenna?" Ivan asked finally breaking Jenna out of her trance.

"If this is true, then everything changes…"

* * *

I just wanted everyone to know this will be the last chapter for a while. I have exams starting in 2 weeks and I need to study. Plus, I have to finish my application to Texas Tech. But if any of you wish to talk to about the story or you want things cleared up (because some of it is confusing and yes there are something I have just completely dropped because it made no sense for the plot) please feel free to PM me. I usually reply within 2 days unless I get super busy.

Have a good day. See you when exams are finished.  
With Love,  
Lullaby~


	20. Chapter 19: Two Steps Back

A new semester has started and what was the first thing Lullaby learned.

She REALLY sucks at grammar. Dear Lord I had no idea. Did the English language change their rules or something? Or was I just too conceited to think I could possibly know everything? Haha.

This chapter is really long... But I think it turned out well. I tried to change it up here and there. It's in three parts with the last being the longest. It was fun to type. I miss writing this story. I've been reading to much. I just finished the Hunger Games which turned out to be AMAZING and super sad and dark. But still good.

Enjoy this chapter while you can. I think I might type out the next one which will explain everything from this chapter and the previous one.

Disclaimer: I do not own except for Silver, Echo, and Clovis.

* * *

Chapter 19: Two Steps Back

The sun hung high in the sky, bearing heat waves onto his shoulders. The waves splashed against the boat sometimes catching his feet that were hanging over the edge. The salty sea air filled his lungs and made his bright blue hair sticky. Amiti leaned his head against the railing and stared out into the clear blue abyss. They had been sailing for 3 days now with Imil nowhere in sight. He had stated over and over that Eoleo had gone off course but, the pirate keeps saying otherwise. He wanted to get to Imil as fast as possible. Being unable to help due to 4 broken ribs was not only a serious pain but, it felt like a burden on everyone. Everyone kept telling him it was no trouble having to do double duty although he could tell it was starting to wear down on them. Even Echo, a girl who they met in Belinisk, was doing her fair share much easier than when she had first boarded the ship, was starting to show signs of annoyance. But there was nothing he could do. Karis had strictly told him to rest and made sure everyone was on the same page. He closed his eyes a hoped that when he opened, Imil would be in sight. He peeled one eye open and still saw blue seas.

"Damn pirate. Can't do anything right." He muttered in anger.

"Never thought I would hear those kinds of words out of your mouth Amiti." An alto voice chimed behind him. He turned to see Karis standing behind him with a canteen in her hands. "Maybe we should get you out of the sun." She handed him the canteen and kneeled next to him. She was looking lovely as ever even though she had been scrubbing the upper decks earlier. Her emerald hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and a few strands clung to her face that didn't get pulled back.

Amiti said nothing in response. He took the canteen from her and took a small swig. He took another one and then another till it was all gone. He didn't realize he was so thirsty. Maybe getting out of the sun wasn't a bad idea. He pressed his forehead back against the rail and stared out into the sea. The waves were getting rougher, splashing against his feet and was starting to reach the deck.

"Sorry… Just… Irritated." He muttered. Karis sighed and swung her legs over the edge, letting the waves hit her feet.

"It must be hard. Having to watch us do double work while you do nothing." She muttered. Even though she didn't inherit her fathers' gift of mind reading, she could always tell what they were thinking. Maybe she inherited something similar or just a weaker state. They said nothing for a while till Karis broke the awkward silence.

"What happened to you on the airship Amiti? The truth. The whole truth." She bluntly stated. She turned to him and stared at him. Amiti kept his fixation towards the sea. What could he possibly say? That Alex was his father. What would she think of him? Alex had done such horrid things. Was he going to do those things as well? Will there be a day that he will try to take great power into his hands and destroy those who got in his way?

He smashed his head against the railing trying to blot out the thoughts. They keep playing through his head over and over. They wouldn't leave him. He glanced to his left and saw Karis still sitting there with a straight face, not hint of shock over his sudden change in behavior.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." He whispered. He wanted to tell her really but, with those thoughts playing through his head he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not to her, not to anyone. Not just yet. For now, his true identity will be kept a secret.

Locked away till he was ready.

xoxo

"We have located the whereabouts of Matthew and his companions. The girl is also with them." Alex reported. He was standing in one of the many briefing rooms with Silver, Clovis, the High Empyror, and many more important looking people. The High Empyror smiled gleefully at the good news. Finally after so many days of searching the girl would be in his grasp.

"Excellent. Dispatch Clovis and Silver to fetch the ones I want. Kill the rest. They mean nothing. As for you Arcanus, I have a job for you." The meeting was dismissed and Alex followed the High Empyror into the throne room. He plopped down on the couch while Alex casually strolled around the room like usual.

"What is this job you have Sire?"

"Dispose of Silver."

Alex stopped abruptly and stared at him. He watched as the ruler played with bits of his wispy white hair, nonchalantly ignoring the fact he had ordered a death sentence on one of his best fighters. Alex cleared his throat and began to speak calmly as possible.

"She is one of your greatest fighters, Sire. Why would you want her… disposed of?" He muttered the last words, unable to bare the fact that he may not change High Empyrors' mind. Even though Silver and he have been on rocky terms since the escape of his son, Amiti, he still cared for her deeply and didn't want her to been killed let alone by his own hand.

"I have heard reports that she frequents the prisoners. That is dangerous play. She could be plotting against us or trying to help them escape. I can't let them get out of my grasp." He said clenching his fist around a clump of hair. He bolted straight up and began to pace the room nervously. "I have come to far too let everything go to waste. Actions must happen… Immediately! The moment she arrives back you will slaughter her in front of everyone. No one will come to her aid. No one…" He muttered biting the tip of his thumbnail.

Alex sighed heavily. There was no changing his mind. He has already branded her a traitor and there was no helping her. He bowed slightly and whispered to be dismissed. The High Empyror waved his hand and Alex strolled out of the room. He walked down several metal corridors till he came upon her sleeping quarters, just right next door to his. He touched the cold metal door handle and opened the door. He peered in to see that she was already gone. They must have left immediately. He pushed his way in and walked over to her bed and slumped down on it.

By nightfall, this room will never know the warmth of human touch again.

xoxo

Matthew hated the night shift. He always got the night shift. Right after Eoleo. And Eoleo always got them off course. He was now frantically trying to steer them back in the right direction yet, with no lookout it was very difficult. He managed to get them somewhere closer to the right path but, it still felt like they were miles out at sea. Imil was only a 2 day sail away yet, it was now reaching its 4th day at voyage. He steered the ship smoothly, staring up at the starry night. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight. The moon was almost full, just a few more nights and it would brighten up the sky like the sun. Even though it had been extremely hot this morning, the chilly night air pierced through his tunic sending a chill up his spine. He reached over to the small table that housed the map, compass, and a simple brass lantern, and grabbed the large overcoat. He pulled it over his shoulders and felt instant warmth. He sighed contently and continued to steer.

Footsteps were sounding below and then towards the stairs. Matthew glanced over his shoulder to see Amiti standing at the landing. He walked to Matthew and stared out at sea.

"Can't sleep?" Matthew questioned.

"Not a bit." Amiti replied.

Matthew grinned and stepped to the side. "Take the wheel." He motioned Amiti over. Amiti carefully grabbed the wheel, making sure not to make a sudden move that would send pain throughout his body. Matthew kept one hand close to make sure they didn't get off course.

"Karis is worried about you, you know. She keeps bugging me to talk to you. Wanna talk?" Matthew asked. He stole a glance and noticed an angry glare spreading across Amiti's face.

Of course Karis would run to Matthew, Amiti thought. They have known each other since they were babies. Why couldn't Karis just drop it? Why couldn't they get to Imil already? Why couldn't Alex just drop dead? Every thought brought him more anger and his grip on the wheel became tighter and tighter till his knuckled started turning white and Matthew had to take the wheel.

"I'll take that as a no." He said steering them back into the right direction. Amiti sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry. It's been tough. These past couple of days. I haven't been much help. And getting to Imil is taking forever."

Matthew cracked a smile. "Don't think I know that. Every time it's my shift I have to figure out where Eoleo has decided to go. One night, he had gotten us so far off course I didn't get back on track for almost the entire night. I wanted to strangle him. But I was too tired and crashed in my room." He told with a smile and a slight laugh in his tone. Amiti couldn't help but laugh. Even being a great pirate, Eoleo had a horrid sense of directions.

They stood in silence steering the great ship closer to Imil. Amiti finally had enough. He had to tell someone.

"I learned something while I was held captive. Something I wished I could forget." He paused for a moment to study Matthew. Matthew hadn't faltered from his position but, Amiti could tell he was listening. It took every ounce in Amiti's being to reveal this secret he kept deep down.

"Alex… is my father…" he whispered.

Matthew didn't say anything for a while. He let the confession sink in before he finally spoke.

"And you were worried about this… because?" He questioned. Amiti was taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting Matthew to take it so well. Then again this was Matthew, a boy who could stare danger in the face with a straight expression.

"Because it was Alex. You know… the man who tried to get the Golden Power by manipulating your parents. He was… he is an evil man."

"So. Just because he is your dad doesn't mean you are going to be just like him. Even though Isaac is my dad doesn't mean I'll be just like him."

Amiti sputtered a laugh and Matthew looked at him in shock. "Did I say something stupid? Maybe I am becoming like my dad." Amiti shook his head and smiled. "No," he choked, "Your mom told me the same thing. Almost word for word." He continued laughing till it began to hurt. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Great. Now I am sounding like my mom." He joked. Once Amiti had stopped, Matthew grinned and slightly nudged him on the shoulder.

"Better?"

"Better…" He muttered.

They continued to talk throughout the night. Everything was peaceful and calm. Until a shadow was seen near the bow. Matthew pushed Amiti back knowing full well that he was in no condition to defend himself. "Stay low. Get the others awake." He muttered. Amiti darted below.

The shadow, or now shadows, came forward quickly. In a blink of an eye, they had struck Matthew and knocked him down on his back. He landed with a thud. Matthew quickly drew his blade only to have one pierce against his neck.

"You are not going anywhere boy." A soprano voice rang throughout the chilly night. "So sorry but, tonight will be your last night alive." He felt the sword leave his neck only to feel it slashing down on him. But instead of the cold blade slicing his skin, he felt droplets of water sprinkle across his body. He opened his eyes to see Amiti at the stairwell with Tyrell behind him illuminating the upper deck better than the brass lantern.

"MATTHEW!" Echo screamed down below. Amiti let Tyrell pass and kept Echo back as best as he could. Their doors were closest to the stairs and they heard movement up top so they were up by the time Amiti got to their doors.

Silver was drenched head to toe by Amiti's assault and very angry. She stood up and felt the boat shaking terribly. It faltered her steps but, she ready for another assault. Matthew stood up and took in his surroundings. The sea had become restless. The waves were growing larger and the wind was picking up. In the distance, he could hear crackles of thunder. A storm was brewing and there was already trouble aboard. Silver stood directly in front of him, light sword in one hand, the other clenched in anger. Her silver hair clung to her face and dark clothing was soaked. To her left stood a man he had only met a few times. Tall, brooding man with crimson red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His velvet red robes hung loosely, dry. He was spared from Amiti's attack. He didn't seem much of the fighting type which meant he was mostly likely more dangerous than Silver.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. Raindrops began to fall and thunder was sounding more prominent. Flashes of lightening were appearing and soon they would be in even bigger trouble. With no one at the wheel and two powerful enemies before them, it was looking like it would be a tough fight.

Silver smirked and ran her finger delicately against her blade. "Simple. We have come for," she started pointing her blade at Echo, "Her and him." Pointing her blade at Amiti. "Hi Amiti. So glad to see you survived. I was hoping that you would so daddy dearest wouldn't be upset with me."

"SHUT UP!" Amiti screamed. Doors were opening in the distance as the others slowly began to wake from the storm brewing outside to the shouting up deck. Silver smiled and giggled at her teasing.

"Why do you want Echo?" Matthew questioned.

"Top secret. Of course, we could tell since you'll be dead soon. But I hate chit chat." He said in a deep dark voice. He pushed his robe aside to reveal a long and sleek blade. Matthew grabbed his and positioned himself for a fight. Silver lunged and Clovis took small steps toward him. A one-on-two fight. Matthew was already at a disadvantage but, that didn't matter. He raised his sword to defend. Then the unexpected happened.

Echo bolted in front of him, blocking their path to him with her body. And then the strange happened. Silver stopped mid attack and Echo became stiff. The two girls collapsed to the ground and began to shake horribly. Clovis froze and stared at his partner in confusion. Matthew knelt down by Echo. Her skin felt like ice yet, her skin was flushed with color. He tried to pick her up but, she didn't budge. And they started screaming.

"MAKE IT STOP!" The bellowed. Matthew covered his ears. He didn't know what to do and the screaming was making his ears hurt. It felt like an eternity they were screaming for some mysterious thing to stop. Finally, Clovis reached for Silver and pulled her back across the ship. They both stopped screaming and collapsed to the floor. Matthew quickly caught Echo and held her close.

"What did you do to her?" Matthew demanded. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer since Clovis seemed to not know what was going on either.

"You got lucky boy." He muttered and they were gone into the shadows they vanished.

They didn't have a moment of rest as the waves crashed into the side of the boat tossing it from side to side. Everyone grabbed onto something as Eoleo pushed his way to the wheel. He grabbed it and tried to steady the boat but, it was no luck. The boat kept thrashing to and fro until it finally crashed.

* * *

First, with Amiti. No, he is NOT out of character. It's called character DEVELOPMENT! Learn the difference. What Amiti is suffering from is a mild form of depression. I suffer through this every single day of my life. I know alot about it so if you come knocking on my door to tell me I am wrong about depression, I will personally punch you in the face.

Second, the thing with Silver and Echo will be explained the next chapter. Don't bother asking.

Third, when Karis asked him to tell her the whole truth I soooooo wanted to type "You want the truth... YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" I seriously had to resist but had giggle fits over the idea of it.

Bye~  
Lullaby


	21. Chapter 20: Imil

Can you guys friggin' believe it has been a year since I started this fic? Which means it has been a year since I played Dark Dawn? Which means THEY STILL HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A SEQUEL? Or if they have, oh crap where the mess have I been?

Which is a very logical answer to which I will provide the answer to:  
I hate college. I hate college. I hate college. This semester just suuuuuucked. I changed my major so I am kind of have to start clean but, it's not all that bad. At least I'll be doing something more interesting than listen to people complain about their day. But it is over now and hopefully this summer I can restart this fic.

Sorry for the lateness. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the people who you don't recognize from GS.

* * *

Chapter 20: Imil

Alex was waiting for Clovis and Silver at the docks. He stood alone while the wind whipped through his hair, making it a ruffled mess. A simple dagger was clenched in his hand waiting for the moment Silver stepped back onto the deck. When she did, he would strike her down. But it was simply too painful. They have been through so much together. From the moment he dragged himself out of the rocks of Mt. Aleph, Silver had been by him. They struggled together and eventually fell for each other. Life was blissful with her. Even though she was a Dark Adept, she had a warmth within her. Every time they were together, it was like the world stood still. Even after he met Veriti and sired a child with her, he still truly and deeply loved Silver.

The shadows slowly converged to the center of the dock where Clovis began to step out into the light. Alex clenched the dagger harder and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. This was it. This was the moment Silver breathed her last breath. But something was terribly wrong. Instead of Silver appearing next to Clovis, she was hanging limp in his arms. Alex dropped the dagger, letting it clatter softly on the dock. He rushed to her side and brushed her wispy white hair out of her face. She was pale and cold to the touch. She was breathing heavily and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"What happened?" Alex questioned. Clovis went on to tell what happened. Alex listened intently while he delicately tried his best to heal Silver. Nothing seemed to be working. Once Clovis had finished his tale, the two sat in silence with only the propellers above them making noise. Alex brushed his hand against Silvers' cheek. How could he kill her now? Silver took a rasping breath and her eyes fluttered open. Bright blue eyes pierced into Alex and he continued to caress her cheek. She continue to gaze at Alex till she managed to whisper something. Her voice was weak and it was difficult to hear but, Alex was sure of what he heard.

"Help me…" She struggled to get out. She locked her gaze with Alex before she lost consciousness once again.

xoxo

Snow. A lot of snow. It was everywhere. On the ground, in the trees, falling from the sky, the snow was just everywhere. And now the ship was being covered in snow. After the brief confrontation between Matthew and Silver, the group had run aground. The good news, there was snow so they knew they were in the northern territories. The bad news, they had absolutely no idea where they exactly were. It didn't help that they were worn out. They barely got any sleep, Matthew was injured severely, and Echo was still unconscious. Karis tended to Matthew while Tyrell and Eoleo looked at the damage.

"It's not looking good guys!" Eoleo hollered. Tyrell peered around the corner of the bow of the ship and say a giant gash in the side of the hull.

"Oh man… She's not going anywhere for a while." Tyrell mumbled in defeat. Eoleo ran his fingers across the gash. It wasn't a long gash, just about a couple of yards wide. But the depth was will do the ship in. The gash was a clean cut through and some sea water had already found it way inside. The moment the ship was back at sea, it would sink. They would have to search for Imil by foot.

"Which way do we go first?" Sveta called out. She hated the cold and was already shivering. Reif studied the area trying to remember how to reach Imil. The best was he could think of what to look for the light of Mercury on the horizon. He scanned for a bright blue light and spotted it just passed the ship.

"We go that way. Mercury Lighthouse is near Imil. That's our best bet." He said. Kraden was next to him nodding in agreement. Karis was still trying to heal Matthew but, the cut was deep it was difficult with her lack of experience. Eventually, Nowell stepped in a healed the injury with ease. Karis rolled her eyes and joined Amiti who was clenching his broken ribs.

"We need to rest first," Nowell began. "We have two people injured. Matthew has lost a lot of blood and is in no condition to travel far. Amiti is in too much pain and we have an unconscious girl." She pointed out staring down at Echo who was wrapped in many blankets. She wasn't looking to good either. Echo was extremely pale, almost the same color as the snow. She was breathing heavily with some raspy breaths here and there. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was starting to tremble.

"There's no time…" Matthew said. He stood up slowly trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his neck and head. "We need to get to Imil. We can't delay any longer. If mom found anything, she should be in Imil. I'll carry Echo." He said stepping forward and scooping Echo into his arms. She was extremely light and he felt like he wasn't carrying anything. Sveta stared as Matthew walked past her without taking a glance at her. She brushed some of the falling snow off of her shoulders and slowly dredged behind Matthew glaring at the unconscious Echo on his back. Reif and Kraden followed her with Karis helping Amiti along while Himi helped out here and there. Nowell walked behind them with Tyrell and Eoleo bringing up the rear. Eoleo didn't want to leave his ship but, he wouldn't survive long out here. He wasn't exactly dressed for the weather.

They walked for what seemed a long time. Open plains began to turn into dense trees where the snow was thinner but, still difficult to walk in. Matthew was beginning to feel the weight of Echo with each step. The pain was growing more and more but, the light of Mercury was growing slowly. They were still far off and the sun was beginning to set. He remembered his father telling him stories of Imil nights. It was bitter cold where no mortal man could survive. Either they find shelter for the night or magically find a way to teleport there. He was about to mention the plan when he heard a rustling in the woods. Everyone heard it. They began to scan the area drawing their weapons.

Reif called out it was by him. Then Tyrell and Eoleo said it was by them. Karis and Himi called out and soon, five giant bears emerged out of the trees. They were at least eight feet tall weighing roughly around three hundred pounds. Each one had a pair of vicious claws that could shred through anything quickly. Matthew holding Echo, tried to grab his sword too but it was impossible. He couldn't fight and leave Echo alone. Amiti was trying his best to help fight but, his injuries seemed being getting worse. He quickly took in his surroundings and noticed everyone was weary from the night before and today's travel. They were no match for the bears. Even though there were only five, he knew there were more out in the woods waiting to strike. Monsters can be smart too. He had walked his friends into a trap. Nowell had been right. They should have rested before going on.

The first bear attacked Reif who was trying to defend Kraden. Nowell had joined them but, the bear was overpowering them. Reif was more of a healer than a fighter and Nowell was the same. Then the others joined in. Karis was taking one all on her own, defending Amiti who was ready to strike with a powerful attack when the moment was right. Tyrell and Eoleo were behind Matthew fighting off their own. They were keeping up with it yet, Tyrell was growing weary quickly which was unusual.

Himi and Sveta had teamed up as well fighting their own bear. Sveta had changed into her feral form and the bear was no match. That left one bear for Matthew and he knew without a doubt in his mind that he was no match. Echo was cradled in his arms, getting worse by the second. Even he was getting tired. Nowell was right about the loss of blood. His head was pounding and occasionally his vision blurred. But he had to try.

He managed to get Echo onto his back so he could hold his sword at the ready. Then the bear lunged. With a quick swipe of its giant claw, Matthew's sword spun out of his hand and two giant gashes ran down from his elbow to wrist. Blood began to trickle down his sleeve and now he really felt lighted headed. This was the end for him. He was going to die here in front of his friends. Suddenly the bear erupted into flames. The dying screams echoed throughout the woods. Matthew crashed to the ground and Echo rolled next to him. He spotted Karis and saw a clash of lightning strike down the two bears that Karis and Reif had been fending off. Matthew closed his eyes and listened to pure silence. The bears were gone and footsteps crunching in the snow came closer to them.

"MATTHEW!" A voice called from afar. The footsteps came closer till he felt warmth seep into his injured arm. He managed to pull himself up only to see his mother beside him. She looked exactly as he always remembered. Warm brown eyes, auburn hair, and just warmth that never seem to cease. She pulled him upright and brought him into a tight hug. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Ivan had joined them reuniting with Karis and the others.

"When all seems at a loss and you are about to die, your mother will always come to save you right Matthew?" Ivan joked. Matthew couldn't help but make a shaky laugh. He was close to death and his mom made it just in time. Just like always.

"What happened to you? We expected you to be in Imil already but, when we arrived two days ago there was no sign of you. We have been searching the woods every day for you." Jenna said. They all started saying the story and Jenna yelled for silence. "One at a time please. We'll start with Karis."

Karis began the tale and eventually everyone chimed in. Once the tale was finished, Jenna stared down at Echo. She glanced up at Ivan and they quickly exchanged thoughts. "You don't think…" Ivan muttered. Jenna only nodded. The children looked confused while Kraden stood silently.

"I think it would be best to continue this in Imil. I am sure Mia will be happy to see everyone safe." He piped in. Jenna nodded and raised her hand. A bright fireball came forth from her palm sailing high into the sky before exploding into thousands of different colors.

"A signal to Piers and Mia that we found you. Piers has been sailing around hoping you would turn up." Ivan explained. Eoleo volunteered to carry Echo since Matthew was no longer able to. Soon they were making their way up the snow path towards Imil.

xoxo

They had reached Imil by nightfall. The light of Mercury shined brightly in the night sky casting an eerie blue glow in the sky. Many houses in Imil were lit up with candlelight and fireplaces. Standing at the gate entrance was a slender woman standing no taller than five foot four. She had deep blue robes wrapped around her and her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She held a lantern in her left hand while her right clenched a loose shawl around her shoulders. She spotted shadows in the distance and held the lantern up.

"Mia! We've found them!" Jenna called out. Mia ran forward meeting them halfway. Reif and Nowell stepped ahead of everyone to be the first to greet Mia.

"Mom!" They both cried out as they embraced their mother. Mia placed the lantern in the snow and met her children's embrace.

"Nowell. Reif. Both of you are safe. Thank you Wise One." She muttered. After the brief exchange, Mia picked the lantern back up and led the group back to the inn.

"Piers arrived a few minutes ago. He is warming up by the fire." She said as she opened the door to the inn. They were met with instant warmth and their aching bodies began to relax. The stepped through a small hallway that led to an open area filled with tables and chairs. Off towards the back were two fireplaces lit up with bright fires. Plush couches and chairs were scattered around the area. A stair case led up to the top floor and underneath the stairs was a hallway that most likely led to the kitchen area and the inn keeper room. A girl with bright blue hair and simple robes sat at a small desk by the stair. She paid no attention to the large group walking in, she just kept reading her book.

Piers was nestled in a corner warming his hands by the fire. Everyone joined up and started warming up by the fire. Mia instructed Eoleo to take Echo upstairs to the first bedroom and told Amiti to sit close to the fire. She first inspected everyone else, healing the injuries they had sustained. She finally reached Amiti and delicately lifted his shirt. His side was completely bruised and swollen and just gruesome looking. She carefully placed her hand on his ribs. Her hand was ice cold and it chilled Amiti to the bone, literally. The pain was ceasing as the chill ran throughout his body. Mia closed her eyes and began to whisper and incantation.

Instantly the bruising faded and the swelling went down. It became easier to breath. He was able to take sharp breaths without sudden pain and turn side to side with ease. "Much better now Amiti." She said with a warm smile. Amiti locked gazes and noticed something. She had the exact same eyes as Alex. He caught a lump in his throat. He nodded slowly in thanks. He had completely forgotten that Mia was Alex's cousin. So that meant Reif and Nowell were his family was well. He still had a family. Even after his mother and uncle had passed on, they were still here. That thought brought a smile to his face.

"So what now?" Piers asked.

"We rest first. It has been a long and tiring day. Also, Mia still has Echo to attend to." Jenna said. "We can talk in the morning. Everyone is exhausted and probably are not thinking straight. Rest and fresh minds will help us all." She concluded.

"While we all get settled in, I am going to check on Echo. Jenna, can you help me?" Mia said walking over to the stairs. Jenna nodded and heading upstairs with Jenna.

They stepped into Echo's room where she was tucked neatly into the bed. It was dark within and Mia walked over to the desk and turned the lantern on. A soft light filled the room and Mia quietly went to work. The placed the tips of her fingers gently on Echo's forehead and began chanting. A soft glow emitted from her fingertips and Mia concentrated. After a moment, Mia opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Physically, there is nothing wrong with her. She is in a deep sleep. It's like her mind has locked itself away. Whatever is happening, I cannot help her." She stated.

Jenna, whom had been leaning against the wall, stepped forward and pulled a chair by Echo's bedside. "That's not what you wanted to talk to me about Mia." Jenna glared at Mia. Mia kept her focus on Echo still she took a deep breath and looked up at Jenna.

"You are right. Amiti is Alex's child. I didn't believe you when you told me but, now I see it for myself." Mia tugged at her ponytail, a nervous habit she adopted when Nowell was young. "But I don't know what I can do for the boy. Alex has betrayed me and our clan. What could I possibly tell him?"

Jenna sighed and fell back on her chair. She rubbed her face in weariness and pushed her bangs out of her face. Her hair was getting longer and she didn't mind it. She missed the long hair. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear and leaned back forward.

"Tell him the truth. If he wishes to hear it that is. You don't have to force him to hear about the deeds his father did." She said.

Mia nodded in agreement. "Oh Alex, what have you done now…" She muttered.

xoxo

He pulled the covers over and gently tucked them under the mattress. He had managed to sneak her back into her room but, how long would it take before the High Empyror realizes she was still alive. He couldn't bring himself to kill, not just yet anyway. She seemed so helpless, so fragile. He must have looked like that when she had first met him. But what could he possibly do? If His Majesty ordered the death of someone, it was to be carried out. Maybe he could convince Silver was not a threat. But how? Alex had a lot of work ahead of him. He glanced over his shoulder to the sleeping Silver. She was now trembling and more sweat was breaking out. He leaned down and gave her a gently peck on the forehead and delicately rubbed his thumb across her forehead.

"I will protect you."

* * *

I just love those two. Except now, things are kind of shifting in my head and I like where it is going. It contains *BEEP* and *BEEP* Sorry. This is a spoiler free zone. I can't let you know what is happening in my head.

With Love,

Lullaby


	22. Chapter 21: Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

What's this? Two chapter in one night! It must be your lucky day! One thing I have to say about this chapter.

It.

Took.

FOREVER.

After about writing it halfway, I decided to change things up. By the time I was rewriting it halfway I wanted to pitch my laptop across the room. Almost done with the chapter I wanted to curl in my bed and sleep. So the end of this chapter was a bit of a rush job, so if nothing makes sense, sorry.

Also, if you don't feel like ready that massive info exchange below or didn't get it at all (it's very confusing yes I know. I tried to make it as simple as possible. But you try to make GS simple and see how it goes for you.) there is a short and simple version below. If you still don't get it then, I get to pitch my laptop at you.

Disclaimer: Anything that was not mentioned in the games is MIIIINE. MINE I TELL YOU.

* * *

Chapter 21: Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

Amiti was the first to wake which was unusual since either Matthew or Reif would be awake before him. But they were probably exhausted from yesterday events. He silently walked down the hall to the dining area where the same blue hair girl was attending to the tables. There were a few people at the inn enjoying an early morning breakfast. Amiti sat at a table towards the back near the window. He quickly glanced outside and saw snow still everywhere on the ground. He never imagined that he would ever see snow. The girl brought over a bowl of hot oatmeal with assorted fruit and hot coffee. He ate quietly by himself watching as the sky turned grey with clouds and snow flecked towards the ground.

"You're up early Amiti." A voice called from beside him. He looked up to see Karis taking the seat beside him. The girl brought over more food and Karis pulled a piece of bread apart and spread strawberry jam across it.

"Did you sleep well?" Amiti asked trying to make small talk. He never felt awkward around her before but, this morning being alone with her felt odd. He would glance over at her and feel the blood rush to his face. Even in the morning she was beautiful. She didn't have her usually high ponytail instead her emerald hair was braided downward with a few strands hanging loose. Her eyes glistened with a good sleep and she looked refreshed and ready to take on anything.

"I did. It was nice to finally sleep in a decent bed again. And being back in Imil is great."

"You've been to Imil before?"

Karis nodded and spread some more jam over a piece of bread. "When I was very young. I don't remember much. I was with my mom and dad. We had taken a trip here to visit Mia. Matthew and Tyrell have been here more than I have though."

They sat in silence till Reif and Nowell had joined them. They had gone home instead of staying at the inn with the others. Snow melted from their hair as the entered the warm inn. They sat down and began to dig into the food.

"Mom got a call this morning so she'll be here in a few minutes." Reif said.

"A call?" Amiti asked. Nowell rolled her eyes. She hated stupid questions.

"A call to heal. Mom's a healer, remember. She gets calls all the time." She muttered. Amiti flushed with embarrassment. He never knew that and Nowell pointed it out to him bluntly. Karis nudged Nowell and shook her head. Nowell just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. Karis smiled at Amiti and continued to eat. Reif managed small talk with Amiti, telling him stories of Imil from old clan stories to when his mother met Isaac and the others. Eventually everyone was awake and downstairs eating except for Echo.

"She is still very weak." Jenna said as she took a sip from her coffee cup. "There is nothing that either Mia or I can do so, it's best for us to hope she gets better." Matthew didn't like the sound of this and listlessly stirred his oatmeal. He didn't get much sleep and his morning was already off to a bad start.

Mindless chatter went on for most of the morning, all waiting for Mia to join them to discuss what each group had discovered. They had migrated to the sitting area where they met up last night. They pushed chairs and couches around in a circle. In the center was a small table with a wooden chest and a few books placed neatly on it. Matthew recognized the chest almost immediately. He had seen it many times at the cabin yet, he was never able to get into it. There was no keyhole. He had seen his father open it from time to time shuffling things around in it, taking stuff out, or putting something inside. His curiosity was beginning to peak. He hoped Mia would hurry so he can finally see inside.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Mia finally arrived at the inn. Snow was beginning to come down even heavier and she shook it out of her blue locks. She joined the others and the session began.

"We searched the cabin and found this," Piers began. "It is a chest that contains Isaac's research. His research on Mt. Aleph and what is currently happening over there. Jenna had… encountered Alex in which he kept asking for a key. That is what led us to go to the cabin."

"This is no ordinary chest though. There is no keyhole but, it is tightly locked. The only people that can open it is either Isaac or Jenna." Ivan concluded. Jenna leaned forward slipping off her wedding band and placing it in the intricate holder and twisting counterclockwise. There was a quiet click and the chest opened. Matthew leaned forward to only see a bunch of papers.

"This is all of Isaac and Garet's research." Jenna began. "I have been reading over everything. There are a few pages about the creation of Mt. Aleph which any Valean would know. But deeper down it talks about the creation of Weyard itself. Four divine beings were said to have walked into a dark void and decided to create a utopia. Together the four beings made the earth, water, wind, and fire thus creating the utopia for which they lived.

As the days passed, their powers grew and so did the utopia. They then decided to create companions and the first man walked on the land. The days went on and on until one day, the divine became extremely powerful. They could move the earth with their minds, bend the water to their will, sail across the winds, and create fire from nothing. Man grew nervous about this power since they were not blessed with it. Fearing for themselves, man came together and imprisoned the four divine.

The divine were then trapped into orbs and locked away. Towers were built in their honor and a grand temple housed the orbs. Life went on peacefully till man took notice that the land was shrinking. Bits and pieces of the earth fell into a never ending abyss. Man feared they had destroyed their chances for living by sealing the divine. They sent eight young men and women to release the divine once again and the first Golden Age began." Jenna paused to recollect her thoughts and shuffle through some of the papers.

"It was said that when the Golden Age came to be, the divine walked the land once again. Their power unleashed brought the land back to its former glory and everything was at peace. Until man went mad again with power and tried to claim the divines power for themselves. Once again, eight brave men and women, this time Adepts, sealed the divine and the land began to deteriorate again. Which brings us to the present. Alchemy has been unleashed once again so there is no doubt in my mind that the divine begins from this legend are walking the land." Jenna concluded. Everyone say in silence soaking everything in.

"But… What does have to do with what Alex wants?" Mia asked.

"I believe he wants to divine powers. He tried to take the Golden Power for himself, but that failed since some of it houses within Isaac and some within the Warriors of Vale. This could be another way to achieve immortality." Jenna explained.

"Then why align himself with the Tuaparang. As far as I can tell, the Tuaparang are Dark Adepts. What could they possibly offer Alex?" Kraden asked this time. Jenna thought for a moment, staring into the chest. She shuffled through a bit of the chest before pulling out scrap paper.

"Well, I think this finally starting to come together." Jenna handed the paper to Kraden. He glanced over it and read aloud,

"There are six divine, not four. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Dark, and Light. Six."

Tension filled the air as Kraden spoke the words. What could this possibly mean, Matthew thought. Just because there are six and not four, what does that have to do with anything? He glanced up and saw Ivan staring straight at him. Ivan had been reading his mind. He hated it when he did that.

"We don't fully understand why Alex wanted this information but, whatever the reason is it cannot be good." Ivan muttered. "These divine were the ones who created this world and brought the Adepts to life. They will have incredible power and thus be very dangerous." He concluded.

Nothing made sense to Matthew. So what if there are these divine beings. What did any of this have to do with Alex and the Tuaparang? It was still all unclear.

"It is all very unclear. When we think we found the answer, we only receive more questions. The main one, why is Alex wanting this information?" Ivan said with a piercing glare at Matthew. "We have a small theory. Alex has always wanted the power of immortality or the Stone of Sages. We believe that if he somehow obtains these divine powers, he will receive it." Ivan finally concluded.

Silence hung in the air. Everyone was deep in thought, soaking in what had been said. The fire crackled and flickered about bringing slight warmth to the cold atmosphere.

"So… if these divine are actually real, where would they be?" Amiti asked. He was curious as to why his father wanted this power. Why would he want to be immortal? What was his goal?

Jenna scratched her head and sighed deeply. "That's the problem. We don't know. There are no records of where these divine were when Alchemy was unleashed the first time. So right now, we are at another stand still." She concluded.

The room fell silent once again. Tension thickly hung in the air. Nowell fidgeted in her seat while Amiti stared in the fire. His father wanted immortality, but for what reason? Everyone feared death, the unknown. Why was his father going to such lengths to obtain victory over it? Amiti knew only one thing was for certain. He had to find the divine before his father did. Whatever the reason was behind Alex's plans, it possibly was not good. He quietly pondered all of the possible locations a divine being would appear; at a sanctuary or maybe in a bustling city. Many possibilities filled his head that he never noticed the petite girl standing at the top of the stairwell.

"I think I may know where they are." A voice rang from the stairs. Everyone jumped in their seats and quickly turned to see Echo standing before them. Matthew quickly stood and went to her only to be brushed away. Echo kept her gaze down and quickly took an empty chair by Piers. Matthew remained by the stairs staring at Echo. She was acting strange. She kept wrinkling her dress and tugging at the end, like she was scared or nervous. Piers reached out to her but, she pushed his hand away and continued tugging at her dress.

"Echo, you said…. You know where they are… How do you know that?" Mia asked. She was concerned about Echo. Someone in her state should not be up and wondering around.

"Should I answer for you?" Another voice called behind them. Standing behind the large group was the inn girl from the night before. She had a small tray of cups and a steaming pitcher of fresh tea in her hands. She set the tray down and began distributing the drinks around to everyone. First to Echo, then Piers around and around till everyone had a warm cup in their hands.

"Now, where shall I begin?" She spoke delicately, her voice trailing off as she spoke. She looked towards Echo and bowed respectfully. "It is good to see you again Lady Sol. I see you have finally recovered your memories." She said. Echo squeezed her cup and nodded slowly.

"It is nice to you meet all of you. I am Lucia. History knows me better as Lady Mercury. I am the Divine of Water." Lucia said. A small gasp filled the air. Before anyone could speak, Lucia continued talking.

"Ivan is correct. We do have the power to immortality through us. We are, indeed, divine. But it is not that simple. We don't simply give our powers away. They must first impress us with their power and their will. Only then will we give our powers." Lucia stopped for a moment tapping her finger on the table. She thought for a moment before smirking and laughing a bit.

"Actually, that is for only myself. I have no idea what the others would do. Lady Mars is brash and will give power to anyone who can beat her in a fight while Lady Jupiter is timid and may never giver her powers to anyone." She finally concluded.

Piers leaned forward placing his cup on the table. He folded his hands and breathed in and out slowly. "So what you are saying is that you… are one of these 'divine beings' from this legend and that you can give people your power which grants immortality." Lucia and Piers locked gazes.

"Prove it." He muttered.

Lucia grinned. "Is that a challenge?" Piers said nothing but, held his gaze.

"So be it."

Lucia and Piers held each other gazes for quite some time till a whistling noise was heard. Outside a snow storm was raging on, wind blowing furiously while snow blanketed the roads, houses, and trees. And then it suddenly stopped. In an instant, the wind died and went back to a gently breeze and the snow stopped falling.

"Ice is made of water. The atmosphere contains water. I can control the weather to my liking, even more than Lady Jupiter." Lucia said with a grin. "Does that prove it to you or am I going to have to work a little more."

Piers cleared his throat and shook his head. "No…" he stammered, "That does enough." The room filled with a cold, tense air as they slowly realized that standing before them were two divine that create the world they live in and they that also have the ability to grant immortality. If their situation wasn't dire enough this just put more on their shoulders.

"Why would you give your power away?" Ivan asked.

Lucia shrugged. "For fun, I suppose. We all have our different reasons. I and Lady Venus would like the people we choose to be gracious and serve us. Lady Mars on the other hand just wants a good dueling partner."

"Have… Have you ever given your powers away?" Kraden asked curiously. He always was curious about the history of Weyard and to have one, actually two, of the divine that created the world sitting before him it was hard for him to contain his excitement.

Lucia smiled and turned towards Kraden. "I have. Twice actually. One is dead and the other still lives."

"I thought when you granted someone your power they would become immortal. How could one of them die?" Piers questioned.

"Just because you are immortal doesn't mean Death isn't waiting. Death will not come looking for you but, if you come looking for Death he will indeed find you. Poseidon was careless and went looking for Death and Death found him." Lucia refilled her cup and took a drink.

"Poseidon? You mean the Guardian to Lemuria?" Jenna was the one questioning this time. She remembered the fight against Poseidon. It was long and difficult battle but, they defeated him and gained passage into Lemuria. It seemed just like yesterday but, it was over 30 years ago when that all happened.

Before Lucia could answer, Kraden had taken over the discussion. "I believe I can help there. While in Belinisk, we did a little bit of research. Belinisk has a fascinating library and there are quite a few books that go as far back as to just before the Golden Age. It is rather interesting. One talked about the first adepts to ever be born and how they came to be. "

Kraden leaned over and picked up a depleted book that had been open one time to many. He carefully opened and read a few excerpts.

"The first born was a young male who was later known as Poseidon. He could control the waves and turn rain into snow. He was brash and strong but, his greed was his downfall. He lived to be a one hundred and twenty-three years old and never seemed to age after the age of twenty-six. He met his demised when rushing into battle." Kraden glanced at Lucia who was grinning.

"That's Poseidon for you." She chimed with a giggle at the end. Jenna motioned Kraden to continue.

"This book is actually about the first adepts. All six of them. Poseidon, a water adept. Zeus, a wind adept. Hera, an earth adept. Hestia, a fire adept. And then the twins Apollo and Artemis, a light and dark adept. There isn't much on them except when they were born and their lives till their deaths, some very tragic." Kraden closed the book slowly and placed it back on the table to pick up the last book that was there. This one was in better shape, almost looking brand new except for a few burn marks and the spin was bent in the same place.

Kraden opened the book and it fell to where he needed it to be. "The Six Adepts of Weyard were a force to be recon with. Poseidon and Zeus flashed their powers whenever they got a chance. Hestia was quiet and only demonstrated her powers when necessary for her powers often created destruction. Hera only used her powers to help other thus giving her the name Mother Earth. Apollo and Artemis were something different. Their powers could not be seen or when they were, only mass destruction was left from its path." Kraden took a moment to take a sip from his cup and turned the page to continue.

"After a few years, Apollo decided to build Apollo's Lens as a monument to himself. Enraged by the decision of building Apollo's Lens, his older twin sister decided to build one for herself called Artemis's Asylum. It was later discovered that both Apollo and Artemis left a bit of their power housed inside the monuments to only be activated when the moment came. Neither twin knew what the other had done." Kraden trailed off and closed the book.

"Artemis's Asylum…." Jenna muttered. Everyone sat in silence once again. It was so much to take in. Tyrell never liked history class to begin with but, this was killing his brain. Six adepts and two of them built monuments that housed their powers. What did any of this have to do with immortality? Sure they activated Apollo's Lens but, that was to stop The Grave Eclipse. He looked down at his cup which was still full but dreadfully cold just like the atmosphere of the room.

Lucia hummed silently to herself. She was in deep thought over what she had heard. Of course she had already seen the events play out but, she was curious as to why any of this had to do with immortality.

"Alex isn't working alone…" Matthew muttered. Everyone stared at him and he became flushed. "Alex isn't working… alone." He repeated. Jenna motioned him to continue the trail of thought.

"We know…" Matthew stuttered. He took a deep breath and recollected his thoughts "We know what Alex wants. Immortality. But was does the Tsuaparang want? That is something we haven't established yet. But from what we do is that they are dark adepts and that they want to see the world wrapped in darkness right? That's why they activated Luna Tower. Although, I don't think that was what they really want because they made us activate Apollo's Lens."

Lucia gasped and knocked over her tea. Jenna and Kraden jumped up and got the books and papers out of the teas path. "Artemis built her monument to where only those with Light Psynergy could enter. I remember very clearly because she kept saying her brother was cruel to use the animals, or beast people, to build his. Only those of the Light can enter and activate it."

Ivan, Jenna, Piers, and Kraden all looked at each other.

Ivan cleared his throat. "So the Grave Eclipse was only the first step into activating Artemis's Asylum. The world has not seen a Light adept in centuries. Now there is a whole city full of them."

"And a few of them with us." Echo muttered. It was the first time she had spoken since walking down the stairs. She was afraid of what was happening to her. Memories from centuries past were flooding her head and everything made no sense at all. Yet, she knew what the Tuaparang wanted and it made her scared.

"Matthew, Sveta, and myself… are all Light Adepts." She stated.

Jenna stood up and walked over to Matthew. "That is ridiculous. Matthew is an earth adept, just like his father. And Sveta is a wind adept. How could they possibly light adepts?" She exclaimed.

"At Apollo's Lens, Matthew and myself were exposed to the light energy. I remember very clearly… the moment Matthew looked at me with golden eyes. It was truly a…" Sveta blushed and looked the other direction, recollecting on the memory silently to herself.

"So what does this all mean exactly?" Jenna snarked.

"It means it get really complicated from here." Piers muttered.

xoxo

"Why is she still alive?" The High Empyror was very displeased to hear that Silver was still alive and was even being treated by the healers.

"She is still valuable to us. Even though she has been somewhat of a pest as of late, it was partly my fault. I had made her very upset and she knows that I would be displeased with her being around the prisoners and youself. Forgive me Your Majesty, I never intended for things to be like that." Alex said. He knew this was coming. He had dreaded this briefing. He had stayed with Silver throughout the night only to watch her condition get worse. When he woke this morning, her fever had finally broken and she was finally getting a peaceful rest.

Clovis was also present at the briefing but, said nothing. He had nothing to do with Silver although he didn't want to see her dead.

"If I recall Your Majesty, you ordered her death because she was excessively talking to the prisoners. I have arranged them moved to a different cell and Silver will be relocated to a different section of the ship. I have already apologized with Silver and she should not be bothering you again." Alex said hoping that will seal the deal.

The Empryor shook his head. "Whatever. Just keep her in line."

Alex sighed in relief. Silver was saved and it was actually done pretty easily. That was one thing about the Empryor. He was extremely lazy.

"Really Your Majesty? You are just going to call of the execution just like that? You are gullible. The only reason you are ruling is because I was born after you." A young girl with long blonde hair braided down the side stepped into the light from a darken part of the room. She had been listening intently through the shadows and was displeased with her brothers call.

"Must you bug me now Sis." The Empyror moaned. He hated that girl. All his life she had always one-up him in everything. It was true that he was only the ruler because he was first born but, he knew her desire to be ruler.

The girl finally reached the rest of the party in the barren throne room and threw herself onto one of the plush couches, sitting extremely close to Alex. "If I were you, I would kill her myself. How about I just do that instead of trusting her lover to do it?" Alex tensed up at the idea and glared at the girl.

He only knew her by the nickname Sis. She was second-in-command here and she was feared. Her swordsmanship was second to none and she had a poison tongue to be reckoned with. He often pondered who was worse: Sis or Jenna? Sometimes he shuddered at the thought.

The Empyror rolled his eyes and moaned loudly. "Why must you pester me Sis? I am ruler here not you. I call the shots not you! So why don't you go back to your drinking games and let me make the decisions here!" He shouted. Sis grew red with anger and stood up quickly.

"You little brat! You were always jealous of me because I was so much better than you!"

The two began to shout and scream at each other till Sis had enough and disappeared into the shadows. Outraged, the Empyror threw up his arms and walked to his quarters. Alex and Clovis were left alone in the throne room.

Alex sighed with relief and stood. "I think that takes care of that." He said. He bowed respectfully to the empty couch opposite his and left with Clovis close behind him.

xoxo

"So what do we do now?" Karis muttered. It was evening now and the sun was setting. After the meeting that afternoon, everyone had dispersed to recollect on what had been said. Karis was sitting with her father, Jenna, Piers, Mia, Amiti, and Reif at one of the tables. Lucia had gone back to work and was serving dinner to the evening workers. Jenna stared at her cup of tea slowly stirring the spoon which occasionally hit the sides make a clanking noise that was driving Piers mad. Eventually, he grabbed her hand and she finally stopped.

She pulled the spoon out of the cup and stared at it as tea ran down it and onto her fingers. She set the spoon down and took a small sip from her cup. She glanced out the window where the night sky was coming out. She stared off into the distance where she was surprised to see a small speck of red.

Mars Lighthouse. She was amazed to be able to see the light from this far out but, then again Imil wasn't that far from Prox.

Prox.

She hadn't been there since after they had lighted the lighthouse. Isaac made a few return trips but it was just for research. She wandered if Felix had returned there after he disappeared. And she was so close she just wanted to go there to see if he was there. She turned towards the group and Ivan was already eyeballing her. He had read her thoughts. He has been doing that a lot lately and it was irritating her. Ivan grinned and set down his cup.

"We should go to Prox." She suggested.

Piers started choking on his dinner and Amiti gave him a swift slap on the back. "You what?" He choked out.

"We should go to Prox… because… because I just have to know." Jenna muttered.

"Know what?"Karis questioned. She had been noticing small differences in Jenna lately. She often stared into space and was in tears a lot. She was also slow and clumsier than before. Was there something in Prox that was on her mind?

"Jenna… Do you really think this is a good idea? What about Isaac? We still haven't rescued him." Ivan asked. He knew Isaac was in even more danger than ever. Jenna could barely keep back the tears from the pain she has to endure. Of course he wanted know what happened to Felix but, Isaac was a little more important.

"I'm worried about Isaac too but, we are so close. And with Piers flying ship, we could leave tomorrow morning and be there by evening."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Alright Jenna. We'll head out for Prox tomorrow. I'll go tell everyone." He muttered getting up and heading outside.

Karis turned to Jenna. "What did you want to know Jenna? What's at Prox?" She asked.

"Felix, my brother. I want to know what happened to him."

xoxo

Amiti felt strange being in this house. After the plans for tomorrow were relayed throughout the group, Rief insisted on having Amiti stay at their place tonight. The two had become extremely close and Rief really never had friends. Mia backed up the idea quickly and now he was in his own bedroom instead of sharing one.

Night had fallen and everyone shuffled to bed so they could get up early and head out as soon as the sun rose. Eoleo would be leaving his ship behind since it could not be salvaged. The hull was too ripped up and it was already filled halfway with water. It was going to be cramped on the ship but, Amiti was able to help out now that his wounds had healed.

He was lying in bed for most of the night He finally got fed up and walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. He could see the snow falling outside the window. It never stopped snowing here. Every time he looked out the window it was snowing. But he wasn't unhappy about it. Snow was very interesting. He never thought he would see it. He came from a tropical city where snow was just an urban legend. He kept staring out the window that he never heard the steps creak as someone descended them.

"Amiti. So you are still up." Mia said behind him. Amiti jumped up startled. He turned in his seat to see Mia standing before him in a light blue nightgown and shawl and a lamp in her hand. "Couldn't sleep?" She said with a smile. She tugged the shawl around her shoulders and walked over to the fireplace. She lit a small fire and started heating up a kettle of water. She went over to the cabinets and shuffled about till she had two mugs with strange green leaves nestled at the bottom. The kettle began to sing and she took it off the fire and poured some into the cup. She stirred and brought over the cups handing one to Amiti.

He glanced at it surprised to not see any leaves in the cup.

"It's an old herbal tea. The leaves dissolve in the water. It helps induce sleep. Very helpful for kids with high fevers and can't sleep." She said taking another sip from her cup.

"Couldn't you just use Psynergy to heal them?" Amiti asked.

Mia shook her head. "Just because you have the power doesn't mean you should use it for everything. Psynergy cannot replace what nutrients the body needs."

That made sense to Amiti. He never really saw it like that. Then again, no one had ever taught him about Psynergy. He learned everything from books his uncle got for him and those weren't much help.

They sat in silence while the snow fell outside. It was quiet in the house, not even Rief's snoring could be heard.

"Something on your mind?" Mia asked. Amiti didn't say anything. What could he say really? He only found a few weeks ago that Alex was his father and what did that make Mia? His aunt or something close to that? It was difficult but, eventually he would have to tell her.

"I'm sure you heard about how I got injured." He started. Mia nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, during my time on that airship, I learned something that I wish I hadn't. You see, I never knew my mother or my father. My mother died shortly after I was born and my father disappeared before my mom could even tell him she was pregnant with me. My uncle never knew anything about my father except that he was a water adept. I know who he is now and I wish I didn't at times." He gripped his cup trying to find the strength to tell her.

"Alex is your father." Mia said for him. Amiti stared up at her shocked. How did she figure out so quickly? Did Ivan read his mind and tell everyone? That was the most logical answer.

"Jenna told me. Plus, I can tell just by looking at you. You look a lot like him." She said.

"How did Jenna know?"

"She knows Alex very well. She traveled with him for about a year and half. She knows that man like the back of her hand. She had her suspicions when she first met you. Having Alex tell her confirmed it."

"Alex told her. When was this?"

Mia thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. But Amiti, you have nothing to worry. Jenna has only told this secret to myself, Piers, Ivan, and Kraden. You should tell everyone else on your own time."

"Why to only you four?"

Mia shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you should ask Jenna yourself. She cares for you dearly as if you were her own son. When she arrived at Imil and discovered you had not arrived, she was very worried. Not only for just her own son but, for you."

Amiti took a sip from his cup. The tea tasted a little bitter but, after drinking half he could feel his body becoming heavy.

"What do you think of me? Since having Alex as my father makes me a part of your family." He questioned.

Mia finished her tea and set the cup down. She thought for a moment. "I think nothing less of you Amiti if that is what you are worried about. I have known Alex since he was born and I remember him as a sweet boy who was always following me around. I see very much of you in him, the good him. Even though he has made some awful decisions, he is still my family and so are you."

Mia stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Amiti bringing him into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Amiti." She said.

She released him and set her hand on his shoulder. "We have a long day ahead of us. It is time for bed." She said. She took his now empty cup and set it in the sink. Amiti started making his way back up stairs.

"Mia… Thank you." He muttered.

Mia said nothing as she watched Amiti climb up the stairs and return to his room.

* * *

**SIMPLIFIED VERSION**

**Isaac's Research**

Basically what Isaac said was there are Divine Beings that created Weyard. Eventually people became scared of their power and sealed them up. Thus sealed beings = Elemental Stars Lighthouses = place to release them. Makes sense. There are six beings not four like everyone thinks. When Alchemy is released they walk to the earth again since they have been released.

**Lucia Info**

She simply sated that they have the power to give people immortality and can give it to whomever they wish. Alex wants immortality so boom, problem solved for him. Although Death does not come looking for you but you can still die if you get stupid and get yourself killed. Also, she said she gave immortality to TWO people. One is dead one is still alive. Very important. Keep that in mind.

**Kraden's Info  
**

Basically there were six adepts who were powerful called Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis (It's time you brushed up on your Mythology people.) Apollo and Artemis built Monuments to themselves that houses a part of their power. Apollo has been activated thus stopping the grave Eclipse and creating a town full of light adepts. Lucia mentions the Artemis built her monument to where only those with light psynergy can walk in and activate it thus bringing all together what the Tsuparang are doing.

So all in all: Alex wants the divine to be immortal (and so does the High Empyror but we'll get to that later) and they also want someone with light psynergy (Echo) to activate Artemis's Asylum.

If none of that makes sense then I suggest you just... Screw it, I'm going to bed.

GOODNIGHT!  
Lullaby (I can't even type my own name anymore.)


End file.
